Dix ans après
by Taerah
Summary: Dix ans qu'Edward a quitté Bella. Dix ans qu'elle vit seule et doit combattre sa nouvelle identité. Sa vie se résumme à preque rien jusqu'au jour où elle revoit les Cullen...
1. Prologue

_Bonjour à tous =)_

_Voici ma première fiction =)_

_Je m'appelle Isabell Swan , voila maintenant dix ans que je suis un vampire, dix ans que je survie, seule et désespérée. Aujourd'hui est un autre jour, je déménage dans une petite vielle située au Nord des Etats-Unis, j'ai quitté Forks il y a bien longtemps... Trop de souvenirs, bons comme mauvais me hantaient, et j'étais loin d'être en séciruté._

_Depuis deux certains incidents, ma vie avait radicalement changé_...

_Les personnages de cette fiction appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer. Je ne fais que jouer avec leur destin =)_

* * *

**Prologue :**

Point de vue Bella :

Ma respiration s'accéléra quand je les vis tour à tour finir de prendre leurs cartons. Rêvais-je ? Non, impossible. Mais comment pouvais-je croire à pareil miracle ? Je voulais les voir, je voulais leurs parler, je voulais le voir et lui parler. Je le voulais tellement que j'étais prête à le faire tout de suite!

Malheureusement, quand je revis mon reflet dans le miroir, j'eus une crampe à l'estomac. Qu'allaient-ils penser de moi ? Comment le prendraient-ils ? Je n'avais pas pensé à ça. Comment satisfaire ce besoin de les voir? Je devais vérifier si mon esprit ne me jouer pas des tours. Je commençais à élaborer un plan.

« Demain, c'est la rentrée..., me dis-je, ». Pouvais-je passer inaperçu ? Allaient-ils me reconnaître? Que pouvais-t-il m'arriver ? Ils repartiraient et je m'efforcerai d'oublier ce malheureux jour de ma vie.

C'était décider. Demain je me présenterais en cours et tant pis pour les conséquences je devais vraiment les voir en chair et en os.

* * *

Bon ok, j'avoue que c'est pa terrible terrible comme début mais je n'ai jamais été trés douée en prologue ^^'


	2. Retrouvailles

_Voilà le chapitre 1._

_Tout comme le titre le dit, Bella et les enfants Cullen vont se revoir =)_

_Bonne lecture à vous =)_

* * *

Chapitre 1: Retrouvailles

Point de vue d'Edward:

Ce jour là, c'était la rentrée. Une nouvelle année scolaire, une année de plus sans Bella... Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser à elle. Elle était toute ma vie, elle était mon âme, elle était tout... Comment avais-je pu l'abandonner ? Comment ?... Je savais bien que ce n'étais pas le moment de repenser à cet épisode douloureux de ma vie, mais il tournait sans cesse dans mon esprit.  
Je secouais la tête pour m'enlever les idées noires qui y tournaient, juste le moment de faire bonne figure devant Esmée.  
Je descendais les escaliers. Alice, Jasper, Rosalie et Emmett m'attendaient. Nous allions partir d'une minute à l'autre.

- Le voisin est déjà partie, dit Alice. A moins que ce ne soit une voisine, rajouta-t-elle.

Je regardais par une des baies vitrées et apercevais la maison en face de la notre. Je pensais tellement à Bella que cette bâtisse ne m'avait même pas intéressée. Je replaçais mon regard sur Alice, elle arborait une petite grimace. Je savais très bien ce qu'il lui passait par la tête mais je ne voulais pas m'y intéresser.

- Bon et bien allons-y, décrétais-je.

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers ma Volvo et la BMW de Rosalie. Alice et Jasper étaient avec moi et Rosalie nous suivait accompagnée d'Emmett. Le trajet se fit en silence... Sauf pour moi : Alice avait de la peine pour moi, même au bout de dix années elle ne s'était toujours pas habituée. Et puis, comment faire pour ne pas penser à elle ? Elle, maîtresse de mes pensées, je l'avait perdue et je ne m'en remettrais jamais.  
Arrivés au lycée, nous devions aller à l'accueil pour savoir dans quelle salle nous devions aller pour notre premier jour. Alice et moi devions aller en salle de science... en salle de science... C'était dans une salle de science que Bella et moi avions vraiment fait connaissance. Je n'allais pas pouvoir retenir le flot de souvenirs qu'il allait m'assaillir.  
Nous étions bientôt arrivés à la salle qu'Alice se stoppa net. Le regard dans le vide, une vision...

Point de vue d'Alice:

Nous étions presque arrivés. Je me figeais, Mon regard se perdit dans le noir et la salle de science m'apparut. Plusieurs visages défilèrent devant mes yeux, je retenais un petit cri quand ma vision s'arrêta sur une jeune fille. Elle était belle. Sa peau était pâle, semblable à la mienne... Se pouvait-il qu'elle soit des nôtres ? Elle avait de magnifiques cheveux bruns qui lui descendaient en boucles soyeuses sur les épaules. Étrangement, je ne distinguais pas la couleur de ses yeux. Pourquoi une aussi belle créature, ne pouvant qu'être l'une des nôtres, se trouvait dans une salle de cours ? Avant la fin de ma vision, un flash représentant Bella me parvînt. J'étais sous le choc... Se pouvait-il que cette créature soit Bella ? Je me reprenais et constatais qu'Edward me regardait avec gravité, les yeux écarquillés. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers la salle avec, une première, empressement. Edward était devant moi, arrivé à la porte il se raidit et fit comme moi une minute avant : il se stoppa. Je ressentais en lui de l'appréhension.

Point de vue de Bella:

J'étais assise vers le fond de la classe. Seule, bien évidemment. Après avoir décliné toutes les demandes des jeunes garçons à venir m'assoir avec eux, je m'étais mise à dessiner comme la plus part du temps au lycée puisque je m'ennuyais. Je commençais vraiment à me trouver douée. Non loin de la porte, deux personnes se rapprochaient à grande vitesse. Je continuais à dessiner.  
Un courant d'air, émit par le battant de la porte, amena jusqu'à moi une odeur délicieuse et familière. Je me figeai. C'était SON odeur. Je relevais la tête vers la porte, il était là, il me regardait avec insistance. Je détournais les yeux pour me remettre à dessiner. Il ne fallait pas qu'il pense que c'était moi. Pas encore. Il avança vers moi au bout de quelques secondes, suivi d'Alice. Il s'arrêta devant ma table tandis qu'Alice s'asseyait à la table de derrière. Je relevais la tête mais ne le regardais pas dans les yeux. Il était bien trop proche. Les heurtées de sa respiration projetèrent son haleine, qui caressa mon visage. Un tremblement me traversa.

- Cette... cette place est-elle prise ? Me demanda-t-il.

J'étais perdue, sa voix que je n'avais pas entendue depuis trop longtemps sonnait comme la symphonie d'un instrument unique, un instrument plus mélodieux que n'importe quel autre créé des mains de l'homme.  
Je ne le regardais toujours pas. Je savais bien que, si je m'aventurais à détailler ses traits uniques, j'allais finir par plonger dans ses magnifiques yeux topazes qui me fixaient, j'en étais sure. Je prenais une longue inspiration, quand son odeur me fit tourner la tête. Il fallait que je dise quelque chose. Je prenais mon courage à deux mains :

- N...Non, assenais-je de ma voix tremblante.

- Puis-je ?

Il me demandait cela alors qu'il était déjà en train de s'assoir, surement une vision d'Alice qui lui donnait ma réponse à ma place. Au cas où, j'acquiesçais d'un signe de la tête.  
Il tourna son tabouret dans ma direction et ne me quitta plus des yeux. Je rebaissai alors ma tête sur mon cahier. J'étais vraiment gênée. Je voulais voir ses yeux et plonger dedans comme auparavant, mais j'avais peur de sa réaction. Je refermais mon cahier. Je remarquais alors qu'Edward prenait de longues inspirations. Profitait-il de l'odeur de mes cheveux ? Je ne le savais pas.  
Le professeur entra dans la salle et s'adressa à nous:

- Bonjour à tous, je suis votre enseignant en classe de sciences. Je suis M. Hope. Je vais faire l'appel pour voir si tout le monde est là.

Il s'assit à son bureau et chercha la liste de nos noms et prénoms. Je repensais au nom que je m'étais attribuée. Je ne pouvais garder le nom de Swan après toute cette histoire. J'avais choisis un nom italien pour aller avec mon prénom, Isabella.  
M. Hope commença à lire sa liste. Seuls deux noms me parvinrent.

- Alice Cullen ? Demanda-t-il.

- Ici monsieur, assena-t-elle.

- Edward Cullen ? Continua-t-il

- Ici.

A sa voix je ne pus m'empêcher de me tourner vers lui. Lorsque mes yeux rencontrèrent les siens, une décharge électrique me parcouru tandis que les siens s'écarquillaient pendant un dixième de seconde. Je n'écoutais plus la liste des prénoms qui défilaient, je savais que le mien était en dernier. Je plongeais au tréfonds de ses yeux, de son âme.

- Et pour finir Isabella Valentini ? Demanda M. Hope.

Me détournant du regard d'Edward, je regardai M. Hope et dis:

- Ici monsieur.

Je baissais la tête et entendis une heurtée dans les longues inspirations d'Edward. Je n'osai vraiment plus le regarder. A ma plus grande surprise, Edward avança son tabouret vers moi. Que faisait-il ? Il l'avança alors encore. Pourquoi ? Il me regardait de façon presque ... possessive, je dois dire. Je ne savais comment agir face à lui.

- Be..., il prit une grande inspiration, Bella dis-moi que c'est toi, me supplia-t-il.

Je fus désarçonnée. Je me tournais vers lui, son visage était triste et d'autant plus suppliant que sa voix. Quand mes yeux entrèrent dans les siens, un éclair d'espoir traversa ses prunelles topaze. Je ne lui répondais pas... Je ne pouvais réfléchir quand je plongeais dans son regard. Cet échange me parut durer une éternité. Un son strident me fit sursauter. La sonnerie. Elle sonnait la fin de ce moment parfait, enfin pour moi. Edward était toujours en face de moi me regardant attendant que je lui réponde quelque chose. Je me tournais vers mon cahier et le rangeais dans mon sac. Je ne voulais pas lui répondre, pas maintenant, je n'étais pas prête. J'étais sur le point de me lever quand Alice m'en empêcha.

- Tu sais Bella, si tu ne nous avoues pas tout de suite que c'est vraiment toi, je te promets de te poursuivre jusqu'à la fin des temps.

Elle avait dit cela avec dureté. Je la regardais dans les yeux, elle arborait un petit sourire malicieux. Elle était sérieuse ! Je ne voulais pas mais je ne pus retenir un petit sourire.

- Alors c'est vraiment toi Bella ? Je n'y crois pas ! C'est tellement ..., commença-t-elle. Elle lança un regard derrière mon épaule.

Un tremblement me prit, je ne pouvais pas savoir, ni voir, sa réaction... Je fermais les yeux. Deux secondes après les avoir fermés, j'étais plaquée contre un mur froid, enfin c'est ce que j'aurais pu penser. Des bras se refermèrent dans mon dos. Je n'ouvrais toujours pas les yeux. J'encrais ma tête dans son torse. Son odeur m'emplit. Il avait son visage dans mes cheveux. Pour rien au monde je n'aurais quitté cette position... enfin...

- Heu... je ne voudrais pas vous déranger, commença Alice...

Je reculais de cette étreinte et la regardais un peu gênée et perdue.

- ... mais les cours reprendrons d'ici deux minutes, il serait fâcheux d'arriver en retard dès le premier jour, termina Alice avec un sourire.

- Oui, tu as raison, lui répondis-je.

Dans quoi m'étais-je embarquée ? Qu'avais-je fait ?

Point de vue d'Edward :

J'arrivais à la porte, je m'y arrêtais et passais la classe en revue. Je tombais rapidement sur l'objet de ma curiosité. Elle était là, penchée sur un cahier, surement en train de dessiner. La seconde d'après elle me regardait dans les yeux. J'étais perdu. Puis un masque de gêne s'afficha sur son joli visage et elle baissa la tête sur son cahier. Qu'avait-elle ? Pourquoi fuyait-elle mon regard ? Mais, il y avait une question qui restait en suspend, et je ne voulais pas y penser. La plus importante était qu'allais-je faire ? Comme lisant dans mes pensées, Alice me poussa un peu pour que je m'avance vers elle. Puisque j'étais lancé, je ne m'arrêterai pas. J'avançais vers elle comme attiré par un aimant. Je me positionnai devant sa table. Elle leva un peu la tête mais je ne vis pas son visage. Quelque chose d'imprévu me parvînt ou au contraire quelque chose ne me parvînt pas. Aucun battement de cœur ne se faisait entendre... Respirait-elle ? Je ne le savais pas. Il fallait que j'agisse ou que je fasse quelque chose. Je prenais une grande inspiration. Son odeur m'emplit. Ma respiration s'accéléra avant de se faire haletante. C'était son odeur, celle qui avait fait d'elle toute ma vie. Je retenais un soupir d'aise, je ne voulais pas qu'elle se demande ce que je faisais. N'ayant toujours pas repris ma respiration normale je me lançais.

- Cette, commençais-je, cette place est-elle prise ?

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite, prenant une longue inspiration qui lui value deux ou trois tremblements, elle assena:

- N...Non.

Pendant un dixième de secondes j'étais perdu par la magnificence de sa voix. Mais plus rien ne pourrais m'étonner à présent. J'étais presque déjà assis que je lui demandais.

- Puis-je ?

Elle me dit oui de la tête. Je me rappelais qu'il y avait à peine dix ans, j'étais le seul à qui elle disait oui. A en juger les pensées des jeunes garçons de la salle, cela recommençait. Je ne devais pas penser comme ça. Pas après ce que je lui avais fait. Je devais faire tout les rapprochements possibles entre cette jeune fille et ma Bella. Elle avait cette merveilleuse fragrance, de magnifiques cheveux. La même habitude de dessiner, le peu de traits que j'avais aperçu m'indiquait qu'elle avait changé par certains points. Les questions les plus intrigantes revinrent en moi. J'orientais mon tabouret vers elle. Je m'approchais d'elle pour mieux l'étudier. Au travers de son mur de cheveux, j'apercevais un magnifique visage pâle. Elle respirait par petit coups, mais cela donnait l'impression qu'elle n'en avait pas besoin, seulement pour s'habituer à une odeur surement. Quelque chose me stupéfia... j'aurais voulu voir deux magnifiques yeux marrons et y plonger dedans comme auparavant mais à la place ce fut deux prunelles topazes. Cette couleur allait à merveille avec ses cheveux bruns, mais cela me faisait vraiment étrange. J'avançais encore un peu. C'est alors qu'un homme que j'identifiais comme le professeur de sciences entra dans la salle et nous dit :

- Bonjour à tous, je suis votre enseignant en classe de sciences. Je suis M. Hope. Je vais faire l'appel pour voir si tout le monde est là.

Il alla s'assoir à son bureau et commença à chercher sa liste. Je ne quittais pas les prunelles de la jeune fille. M. Hope commença à faire l'appel. Je ne l'écoutai pas, je savais que j'étais après Alice. Elle me préviendrait. Je prenais de longues inspirations, pas vraiment discrètes. Son parfum était fantastique.

- Alice Cullen ? Demanda M. Hope.

- Ici monsieur. Répliqua Alice.

Après ça aller être à moi. Ayant trop abusé de son exquis parfum, mes pensées étaient un peu en désordre.

- Edward Cullen ? Continua M. Hope.

Je ne me retournais même pas vers lui et répliquais:

- Ici.

A ce moment précis, elle se retourna vers moi. Ses grands yeux topaze me regardaient avec insistance. Elle fut parcourue par un tremblement puis plongea dans mes yeux. Je distinguais tout de ses magnifiques traits. Mon visage était ébloui et à peine à quelques centimètres du sien. Toute notion de temps se perdit. Pendant ce moment unique je n'existais que pour elle : pour pouvoir regarder dans ses yeux jusqu'à la fin du monde. Puis elle rompit notre échange, j'étais bien trop attiré par son regard pour arrêter de le regarder.

- Et pour finir Isabella Valentini ? demanda M. Hope.

Elle regardait le professeur à présent. Ses lèvres tremblèrent et mon cœur se serait arrêté si j'avais était un être humain.

- Ici monsieur.

Sa voix était tellement belle ! Elle baissa la tête. J'eus une heurtée dans mes longues inspirations, je ne me lasserais jamais de sa fragrance exquise. J'avançais encore un peu mon tabouret vers elle. Je la regardais avec sérieux cette fois-ci. Je devais savoir ! Si elle était Ma Bella, je devais le savoir ! Sans réfléchir je me lançais, et tant pis pour les conséquences.

- Be..., je reprenais une dose de son exceptionnelle odeur, Bella dis-moi que c'est toi.

Ma voix était bien trop suppliante. Mais je n'y pouvais rien. Son visage angélique se tourna vers le mien, désarçonné. Alors c'était-elle ? Pendant un minime instant je me permis d'espérer. Nos yeux s'accrochaient. Encore une fois une éternité aurait pu passer, ce n'en fut rien. La sonnerie la fit sursauter. Elle ne m'avait toujours pas répondu. Elle se tourna vers son cahier fermé et elle le rangea dans son sac. Elle voulait se lever mais Alice l'en empêcha.  
Alice avait un petit sourire malicieux et paraissait bien trop concentrée. Bella me faisait alors dos. Elle leva la tête vers Alice.

- Tu sais Bella, si tu ne nous avoue pas tout de suite que c'est vraiment toi, je te promets de te poursuivre jusqu'à la fin des temps, lui dit Alice.

Une touche de froideur était perceptible dans ses paroles. Cependant, en regardant à travers les yeux d'Alice, je pouvais voir que la jeune fille arborait un petit sourire. Alice souriait vraiment à présent. Elle s'exclama :

- Bella ! C'est vraiment toi ? Je n'y crois pas ! C'est tellement ..., elle ne termina pas sa phrase.

Alors elle me lança un regard par-dessus l'épaule de ... Je ne me résoudrais à l'appeler Bella seulement lorsqu'elle l'aurait dit. Mais en même temps elle ne l'avait pas nié. Comme répondant à mes pensées, Alice me montra la vision qu'elle avait eue pendant l'heure. C'était Bella qui l'avouait à Alice mais seulement plus tard... Alors c'était vraiment elle ! Ma Bella ! L'unique amour de ma vie ! Comme porté par je ne sais qu'elle force, je me levais, contournais la table, prenais la place d'Alice et prenais BELLA dans mes bras. Étais-je trop directe ? Peu importe ... C'était ce dont j'avais le plus besoin. A mon plus grand bonheur elle enfouit son magnifique visage dans mon torse tandis que le mien était dans ses cheveux. Une éternité...

- Heu... je ne voudrais pas vous déranger, commença Alice, ...

Bella sortit de notre étreinte comme gênée, elle regardait Alice qui lui offrait un sourire d'excuse. Un sourire d'excuse ...

- ... Mais les cours reprendront dans deux minutes, et ... il serait assez fâcheux d'arriver en retard dès le premier jour.

Mais que faisait-elle ? Pourquoi gâcher un tel moment ? Je lui lançais un regard interrogateur.

« Tu sais Edward ... c'est une sorte de ... épreuve. C'est pour savoir si elle va s'enfuir ou au contraire rester... » pensait Alice.

Elle n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Bella lui répondit :

- Oui, tu as raison.

* * *

Voila Voila =)


	3. Don

_Bonne lecture à vous =)_

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 2 : Don**

_Point de vue de Bella_ :

Je prenais mon sac, en repensant à l'étreinte d'Edward ... Etait-il heureux de me voir ? Lui avais-je manqué ? Ces questions m'étonnèrent... Je ne devais pas oublier qu'il m'avait laissé... Il ne m'aimait plus. Je devais les laisser, je ne devais pas les importuner plus, je devais m'éclipser. Je pris la direction de la porte... Ils me suivirent.

- Quel cours as-tu Bella ? me demanda Alice.

Je pris une minute pour répondre, plusieurs questions me montèrent au cerveau, mais je décidais de les traiter plus tard.

- Et bien, je crois que j'ai maths.

Je repensais à un détail, je ne leurs avaient toujours pas dit que c'était moi, Bella. Je me raidis.

- Tu vois, je t'avais bien dit que c'était elle, murmura Alice à Edward.

Aucun humain n'aurait pu entendre cela. Mais je n'étais plus humaine. Je me retournais vers elle.

- Cela ne sert plus à rien de chuchoter.

Alice me regardait avec un petit sourire narquois. Edward, lui, fronçait les sourcils. Je me retournais et recommençais à marcher. Je leur lançais :

- Et vous ?  
- Et bien moi j'ai cours de mathématiques avec toi... et Edward aussi, me dit Alice.

Je pouvais très bien sentir les flots de respiration d'Edward dans ma nuque, elles m'arrachèrent un tremblement. J'arrivais devant la salle mathématique. Je m'arrêtais devant la porte, la haine profonde envers cette matière n'avait pas disparue. J'avais beau connaître le programme par cœur, je ne m'y faisais pas.

- Oh ! Bella, tu te mettrais à côtés de moi ?

C'était Alice, elle était tellement enjouée que je ne pus dire que oui. Edward retint un grognement en direction de sa sœur... Nous entrâmes dans la salle. Alice et moi nous assîmes vers le fond de la classe tandis qu'Edward se mettait un peu plus loin. Pourquoi ?

- Il peut au moins faire semblant de ne pas espionner notre conversation non ? me dit Alice après avoir remarqué mon incompréhension.  
- Oh, je vois.

Contrairement à M. Hope, le professeur de maths ne fit pas l'appel et commença d'entrée une leçon. Alice me regardait avec insistance. Puis, quand mes yeux rencontrèrent les siens, elle sourit encore plus.

- Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que l'on t'ait retrouvée... c'est assez... inattendu. Enfin surtout ici et dans ta position, c'est surprenant.  
- Ferais-tu allusion au fait que j'ai quelque peu... changé ? Lui demandais-je.

Je préférais utiliser des sous-entendus, surtout dans une pièce où des oreilles curieuses se baladaient.

- C'est exactement ça, acquiesça-t-elle en rigolant. Je dois dire que tu es magnifique, cette couleur te va à ravir...

Elle me lança un clin d'œil et je ne pus que rigoler à ce sous-entendu.

- ... J'aurais quelques milliers de questions à te poser mais je vais en garder quelques une pour plus tard. Pour commencer, que fais-tu ici ?  
- La même chose que toi, il me semble... lui dis-je.  
- Oui, enfin, je vois ça, elle leva les yeux au ciel, enfin, je veux dire déjà ! Tu as à peine quelques années... Ce n'est pas normal et puis je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu t'embêtes à aller en cours...  
- Et bien pour tout te dire, je lançais un regard vers Edward, qui était bien trop concentré à mon gout, j'ai changé il y a de cela dix ans, et j'espérais... enfin, je te le dirai plus tard...

Elle sourit d'avantage.

- Tu viens de dire les seuls mots qui comptaient, dit Alice.

Je retournai alors ma phrase dans tout les sens mais ne voyait pas en quoi elle était ... importante.  
Le cours fut une suite interminable de questions de tout genre et surtout remplient de sous-entendus. Nous sortîmes de la salle, Edward nous attendait appuyé contre un mur à côté de la porte. Quand nous arrivâmes devant lui, il me sourit. Heureux ? Puis il se redressa et me regarda dans les yeux.

- Le prochain cours que nous avons ensemble, c'est moi que tu devras supporter, me dit-il.  
- Oh, et bien d'accord. Je ne pus retenir un sourire.

Bizarrement, quand j'entraperçus l'emploi du temps d'Alice, je ne fus pas tellement surprise qu'elle avait presque le même que le mien, ainsi que celui d'Edward.  
Les deux cours qui suivirent, après les maths, j'étais entre Edward et Alice... Que l'inventeur des tables à trois places fut béni, car j'eus peur que ces deux là ne se battent.  
Alice s'intéressait à mes goût vestimentaire, fouillait dans mes affaires et me posait des questions de temps à autre. Edward, lui, se contentait de me regarder, parfois il lui prenait même l'envie de remettre une mèche de mes cheveux en place et le faisait, tout naturellement. Chaque fois qu'il me touchait, un tremblement me prenait, à mon grand embarras, et à sa grande joie.  
Les deux heures finies, il fallait se présenter à la cafétéria. Ne m'étant toujours pas remise du fait que j'avais retrouvé Edward et Alice, je fus encore plus déstabilisée quand j'aperçus Jasper, Rosalie et Emmett assis à une table.  
Je ne pouvais décidément pas aller m'asseoir avec eux. C'était comme être impolie. Alice et Edward, derrière moi, étaient silencieux. Je passais en première dans la file pour accéder au réfectoire. Étant obligée de prendre quelque chose, je pris une bouteille d'eau et une pomme, que je ne toucherai bien évidemment pas. J'étais sur le point d'aller vers une table isolée pour méditer sur cette journée, certes pas encore finie, mais déjà éprouvante.

- Excusez moi, mais je vais aller m'asseoir seule si ça ne vous dérange pas, leur dis-je.  
- Si ça peut te rendre service..., commença Edward.

Je leur adressai un pauvre sourire et partais vers une table à l'opposé de la pièce, blanche et carrelée. M'asseyant, je pris mon visage entre mes mains et malaxai mes tempes. Ce pouvait-il vraiment qu'ils soient là ? Peut-être rêvais-je... Non, impossible. Mon imagination n'était pas assez créative pour ça. Je tournais la tête vers leur direction, grave erreur. Moi qui voulais passer inaperçue, voilà que quatre paires d'yeux me fixaient... Toutes sauf celles d'Edward. Je remettais mon visage entre mes mains et me concentrais sur les défauts de la table. Soit Edward était le seul à accepter ma demande, soit il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire ce qui venait de se produire.  
Cela faisait à peine dix minutes que j'étais assise à ma table à penser, qu'une horde de garçons venait vers moi. Toujours le même scénario... C'était d'autant plus embarrassant avec les Cullen qui, pour la plus part, me regardaient. Heureusement pour ces garçons que je savais me contrôler, mais s'ils étaient trop nombreux je devrais alors partir dehors reprendre mes moyens. Ils étaient quatre, ils s'assirent à ma table. Leur excuse : il n'y avait plus de place autre part. L'un était petit et brun, le deuxième était brun aussi mais un peu plus grand et un peu plus corpulent, le troisième avait les cheveux blonds et ressemblait étrangement à Mike Newton... Le quatrième, lui, était roux et plus grand que les trois autres. Au bout de dix minutes, une éternité pour moi dans ces conditions, celui qui ressemblait à Mike Newton et qui me regardait de temps à autre se tourna dans ma direction.

- Excuse-moi, mais pourrais-je savoir quel est ton prénom ? me demanda-t-il.  
- Si tu me dis le tien, répliquais-je.

Je n'aimais pas parler à des inconnus. Enfin... ce n'était pas comme si j'avais quelque chose à craindre... c'était plutôt l'inverse.

- Et bien, moi c'est Peter, reprit-il.  
- Isabella.

Je me détournai et remis mon visage entre mes mains. Un grognement étouffé qu'aucun humais aurait pu entendre me parvînt. Je tournais la tête vers les Cullen. C'était Edward... Il regardait Peter. Une once de fureur était perceptible dans ses yeux. Quand il rencontra mes yeux, il baissa la tête comme honteux et se retourna. Qu'avait-il ?

- Serais-tu nouvelle ? me demanda Peter.

Je ne voulais vraiment pas parler avec lui. Je ne voulais pas me confier à un inconnu. Pourquoi voulait-il savoir ça ? Si seulement Edward pouvait entendre mes pensées, il m'aurait emmené loin de ce Peter trop curieux. Avec un minuscule sourire j'essayais d'envoyer mon appel au secours.

« Edward... Heu... j'aimerai vraiment que tu m'éloigne de ce jeune homme vraiment trop curieux ! »

Cette plaisanterie personnelle me fit rire d'un rire inaudible. Je lançais un regard à sa table. Qu'avait-il ? Il me regardait avec des yeux ronds. L'incompréhension était marquée sur son visage. M'avait-il entendue ? M'entendait-il seulement quand je le voulais ? Je ne comprenais plus rien. Je renouvelai l'expérience.

« Edward ? Tu...tu... m'entends ?... » L'angoisse même était perceptible dans mes pensées.

J'eus une heurtée quand il me fit signe que oui. Je me détournais de son visage angélique. Ce pouvait-il vraiment que tout cela soit possible ? Aujourd'hui était vraiment un jour extraordinaire. Plongée dans mon incompréhension, je ne l'entendis pas venir jusqu'à moi. Je levais la tête vers lui, il affichait un petit sourire victorieux. Il se tourna dans la direction de Peter et lui dit :

- Excusez-moi mais je vais vous prendre cette demoiselle.

Peter était bouche-bée. La surprise ou l'incompréhension ? Je ne savais pas, j'étais trop absorbée par ses traits. Edward me fit signe de le suivre, je m'exécutai. Nous sortîmes dehors, dans un petit bosquet à côté du lycée, je prenais une grande inspiration, je devais reprendre mes esprits. Edward était devant moi, il me tournait le dos. Puis en une seconde, il était face à moi. Son sourire était plus authentique. Il avança vers moi, ses lèvres tremblaient.

- Comment as-tu fait ? me demanda-t-il.  
- Heu... de quoi ? lui demandais-je.

J'étais perdue dans ses yeux... Comment avoir une discussion dans ces conditions ? Il sourit puis remettant une mèche de mes cheveux en place il reprit :

- J'ai réussi à t'entendre... Deux fois !  
- Oh, ça ... Et bien je l'ai voulu... enfin ... je ne voulais vraiment pas discuter avec ce garçon alors une chose en entraînant une autre, j'ai pensé à toi... enfin à ton don et je te l'ai demandé... Mais je ne pensais pas que ça aller marcher.

J'avais dis cela à une vitesse alarmante. Lui souriait toujours. Il s'avança vers moi, maintenant quelques centimètres nous séparaient. Son haleine caressa mon visage, je me perdis encore plus dans ses yeux topaze.

- Pourrais-tu recommencer ? me demanda-t-il.

Ses lèvres parfaite était bien trop tentante, je ne voulais pas qu'il me voit repenser à toutes les fois où il m'avait embrassé. Je baissais la tête honteuse. Je fermais les yeux.

- Qui y-a-t-il ? reprit-il.

Sa voix était triste. Je ne relevais pas la tête. Un flot de souvenir où nous étions tous les deux dans ma chambre où dans la clairière me remonta au cerveau. Je me sentais faible en face de ces souvenirs. Bien que flous, ils faisaient partis de moi. Une douleur inconnue me prit. J'avais mal au cœur... Comment était-ce possible ? Je compris alors que cette douleur venait d'un de mes souvenirs, le dernier que j'avais eu de lui étant humaine. Cette douleur violente était insupportable. Tout d'un coup ma main, qui serrait alors ma chemise au niveau de mon cœur, se retrouva dans les siennes. Il s'était encore rapproché. Avec des gestes lents, il garda ma main dans l'une des siennes et l'autre monta doucement vers mon visage. Il souleva mon menton, il me regardait dans les yeux. J'étais prise de plusieurs tremblements. Il était beaucoup trop proche. Je n'allais pas pouvoir me retenir. J'aurais voulu savoir ce qu'il pensait en ce moment-là. Si ce n'étais que pour me consoler d'une chose qu'il n'imaginait même pas où autre ... Je ne pouvais pas penser ainsi ... Enfin je crois... J'avais tellement envie de sentir ses lèvres sur les miennes... mais... Je ... Je ne pouvais pas. Encore plus honteuse que tout à l'heure, je fermais les yeux. Je ne respirais plus. J'étais tendue et à la fois éblouie.

- Bella ... commençait Edward.

C'en était trop... Sa voix, son haleine, sa main caressant mon visage, je ne me tenais plus. Il ne put terminer sa phrase, je me jetai sur lui. Nous tombâmes à terre.

_Point de vue de Edward__:_

Que venait-il de se passer ? Je n'en savais trop rien, mais peu importe. Bella était allongé sur moi, son visage dans mon cou. La plupart de ses cheveux se trouvaient sur mon visage. J'inspirais avidement. Cette odeur exquise, elle me faisait tourner la tête. Bella sanglotais dans mon cou, qu'avait-elle ? Je voulais voir son visage, la réconforter. Contre toute attente je sentis la pression de ses lèvres sur mon cou. Je frémis. Ce contact si doux, si beau...Elle releva son visage pour me faire face, elle semblait perdue.

- Ex... Ex... Excuse-moi, bégaya-t-elle.

Je ne voulais pas qu'elle s'excuse. Je sentis alors qu'elle se redressait pour se relever. Je pris les choses en main. J'étais déterminé. Je voulais son visage proche du mien, je voulais caresser ses magnifiques traits encore et encore, je voulais l'embrasser. Je LA voulais. Sur ce je la collai à moi et roula de façon à ce que je sois positionné au dessus d'elle. Je plongeais dans son regard. Elle avait arrêté de respirer. Elle me regardait, attendant que j'agisse ? Tout d'un coup je me figeais...

- Bella.... Tes... tes... tes yeux... balbutiais-je.

_Point de vue de Bella _

Lui, lui, lui... Il était là, LUI... IL était SUR MOI ! Je ne contrôlais vraiment plus mes pensées, mes désirs et ma respiration... J'arrêtai de respirer, c'était vraiment trop gênant. Il me regardait dans les yeux, je plongeai dans les siens, porte ouverte sur son âme. Prenait-il un malin plaisir à me faire attendre ainsi ? Peut-être n'avait-il pas l'intention de m'embrasser... Je LE voulais, je LE désirais, si fort que c'en était assourdissant. Je sentis une chose monter en moi, mais quoi ?

- Bella...Tes... tes... tes yeux... finit par dire Edward.

Je n'eu pas le temps de lui demander ce qu'avaient mes yeux que ses lèvres se plaquaient sur les miennes. J'étais au paradis. Mon désir le plus cher était en train de se produire. Je mettais mes mains derrière sa nuque et plaquait encore plus son magnifique visage sur le mien. Que demander de plus ? Je serais restée ainsi toute ma vie... Mais toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin... Quand j'ouvris les yeux, Edward n'étais plus au dessus de moi... Où était-il ? Je me relevais pour le chercher mais Alice me plaqua contre un arbre... Pourquoi ? Je voulais voir Edward. Je me débattais.

- Alice ... pourquoi ? Edward ? Demandais-je.

Alice se poussa et je vis Edward me regardant encore dans les yeux, les siens étaient beaucoup plus clairs que d'habitude, ils... pétillaient ? Il me sourit et je remarquais alors qu'Emmett le tenait. Pourquoi ?

- Alice ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demandais-je paniquée.

Jasper était là mais avait l'air gêné... C'était vraiment étrange.

- Bella regarde toi ! répliqua Alice.  
- Quoi ? Demandais-je.  
- Ça, elle sortit un petit miroir de son sac et me le tendis ! Regarde tes yeux, reprit-elle.

Mes yeux ? Sans trop réfléchir je pris le miroir et l'orientai vers mon visage. Stupéfiant... j'étais stupéfaite ? Non, j'étais effrayée. Pourquoi mes yeux étaient-ils ainsi ? Mes yeux, à la base dorés, étaient encerclés d'un anneau plutôt épais et violet. Ils me donnaient un aspect mythique... Mais qu'avais-je ?

- Bella... Laissez-moi ! Bella, vient s'il te plaît, vient me voir... Bella...

Fuyant le miroir je regardais Edward... était-ce lui qui venait de me dire cela ? Je le voulais, je voulais aller le voir. Alice me retenais encore. Je regardais Alice d'un regard suppliant. Elle me souriait.

- Alice ! criai-je.  
- Bella, Bella, Bella ..., me dit-Alice, faut-il que je t'explique la situation ou alors as-tu compris ?  
- Je ne comprends pas, explique moi Alice.

Que fallait-il que je comprenne ? Que fallait-il que j'apprenne ? Pourquoi Emmett tenait-il Edward de cette manière ? Jasper n'arrêtait pas de me lancer des regards gênés... Qu'avait-il ? Peu importe... Puis sans crier garde, Jasper partis. Alice prit mon visage entre ses mains pour que je la regarde alors que Rosalie, que je venais de remarquer, me retenais.

- Bella écoutes-moi, s'enquit Alice, tu vas fermer les yeux et vider ton esprit. Tu ne penseras plus à rien. Tu m'as comprise ?

J'acquiesçai d'un signe de la tête.

- Alors vas-y, reprit Alice, et ne te laisse pas distraire !

Elle sourit en jetant un regard en arrière vers Edward.

- Mais après tu m'explique ! Je ... je ... tu t'expliqueras ? Demandais-je paniquée.  
- Oui, Oui, Oui ne t'inquiète pas. C'est promis. Allez vas-y.

Je fermais les yeux...

* * *

Alors ? =)


	4. Explications

_Bonne lecture à vous =)_

_Chapitre assez court je dois avouer... ^^'_

* * *

**Chapitre 4: Explications**

_Point de vue de Bella_

Je fermais les yeux, je repensais à leur étrangeté. Non... il fallait que je ne pense à rien ! En deux minutes, mon esprit était réduit à néant et ressemblait beaucoup à un trou noir. Je me remettais à respirer... seulement parce que l'odeur d'Edward était encore présente sur mon haut et qu'elle me rend folle... Je ne sentais alors que l'odeur d'Alice et... de Jasper ? Était-il revenu ?

- C'est bon Bella, tu peux rouvrir les yeux, dit Jasper.  
- Où est Edward ?...

La question était sortie de ma bouche sans prévenir, honteuse je baissais la tête.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Bella, reprit Jasper, tu pourras le revoir, mais il faut d'abord que nous te parlions.

Je relevai la tête pour le regarder, l'incompréhension était nettement marquée sur mon visage et il s'en rendit compte.

- Bella, sais-tu ce qu'il vient de ce passer ? Me demanda Jasper.  
- Et bien... Il faut dire que, à par le fait que mes yeux ont changés pour devenir assez flippants et que... enfin vous voyez... je peux épargner les détails, non ?

J'étais vraiment gênée... Alice, elle, souriait encore de son petit sourire de lutin qui commençait à m'énerver aujourd'hui.

- Mais au fait, repris-je en relevant la tête pour regarder Jasper, pourquoi es-tu parti ? Tu avais vraiment l'air gêné... Mais, enfin je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi...

Jasper avait un minuscule sourire après cette remarque. Il esquissa une petite grimace et me dit :

- Et bien Bella... tu sais bien que je suis assez sensible aux émotions et... enfin... tu peux deviner la suite je pense...  
- Pourquoi n'as-tu pas... utilisé ton don pour... que... tu ne te sente plus... mal à l'aise ?

J'étais certaine que si j'avais encore été humaine, je serais rouge comme une tomate depuis le début de la conversation.

- Et bien justement, reprit Jasper, mon don n'a pas fonctionné et ça... en quelque sorte à cause de toi...

J'étais désarçonnée... Comment pouvais-je... empêcher Jasper d'utiliser son don ?  
Alice s'approcha de moi et elle me dit en prenant mes mains.

- Bella, tu as un don !

Elle était excitée comme une petite fille de six ans le jour de Noël...

- Mais ... Je peux déjà fermer mon esprit aux autres... alors comment aurais-je un autre don ?

Jasper s'avança et me dit calmement :

- Et bien... c'est en complément... mais seul Carlisle pourrait nous confirmer ceci.  
- Et en quoi consisterai ce don ? De bloquer tout les dons ? Demandais-je.

Jasper sourit et Alice étouffa un rire.

- Et bien Bella, tu as, en quelque sorte, le même pouvoir que Jasper..., s'enquit Alice.  
- Quoi ? Criai-je.  
- Laisse-moi terminer, s'exaspéra-t-elle, donc, ton don se forme sur la même base que celui de Jasper. Lui, peut contrôler les émotions des personnes par la pensée. Mais, toi, tu peux agir sur l'aspect physique des personnes en quelque sorte.

Je ne comprenais pas...

- Regarde Bella, reprit Alice, tout à l'heure...  
- C'est grâce à mon don qu'Edward m'a embrassée ?

J'étais anéantie... Cela avait été bien trop beau pour que ce soit vrai ... Alice se mit à genou et me prit dans ses bras. Je sanglotais... mais sans larmes...

- Mais non ma chérie, me chuchota Alice à l'oreille, as-tu vu le comportement d'Edward tout à l'heure ? Il ne tenait plus en place... Il désirait tellement t'embrasser que ton don l'a rendu incontrôlable... Tu n'as qu'a demander à Jasper... C'est pour ça qu'il est partit, trop de désir en une seule fois dans un corps comme celui de mon mari ... et ça pourrait en mette plus d'un mal à l'aise ...  
Je relevais mon visage pour regarder Jasper dans les yeux, il m'offrit un petit sourire d'excuse encore un peu gêné. Alors c'était vrai ? Edward désirait m'embrasser même avant que je n'utilise mon don, par erreur !

- Donc... il voulait...m'embrasser même...avant que...mon don n'intervienne ? Pour de vrai ? Demandais-je la voix tremblante.

Alice me sourit encore plus et je me relevais. J'étais déterminée à aller le voir et m'excuser d'avoir usé de mon don sur lui.

- Donc j'ai comme qui dirait, le pouvoir d'hypnotiser les gens ?  
- Oui et tout ça par la pensée ! Chantonna Alice. C'est vraiment trop cool ! Tu pourras faire tout ce que tu veux à n'importe qui ...  
- Oui mais, commença Jasper, il ne faut pas oublier que tes yeux changent quand tu utilise ton don... Enfin, Bella, il faudrait que tu viennes chez nous, pour voir Carlisle, lui te dira tout ce qu'il faut que tu saches.

J'acquiesçais de la tête m'orientant vers Alice. Elle sourit et me dit avant même que je ne commence à parler ;

- Tu as une mauvaise mine, je dirais même que tu as l'air malade, je pense qu'une après midi de repos arrangerai tout ça. Tu devrais aller faire un tour près de chez toi, pas loin d'un point d'eau... Je pense que cela pourrait aider à ta guérison.

Cette phrase pleine de sous-entendue me fit grandement sourire. Je la pris dans mes bras puis Jasper. Après qu'ils m'aient souhaité bonne chance, je m'aventurais sur le parking, prenais ma voiture et roulais à toute vitesse vers l'endroit où IL se trouvait.

* * *

Alors ? =)


	5. Confrontation

Bonne Lecture ^^

Petite mise au point entre Edward et Bella =)

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Confrontation**

_Point de vue de Edward _

Comment avais-je pu ? Comment avais-je osé l'embrasser ? Moi, le monstre qui l'avait abandonnée... Comment avais-je pu me comporter ainsi en sa présence... J'avais été comme possédé... Je devais me changer les idées... Je m'allongeai dans l'herbe et écoutai les clapotis du courant contre les rochers. Je vidai mon esprit et laissai le calme s'installer en moi. Au bout de cinq minutes mon esprit commença à intercepter des extraits de souvenir très bref. Je ne savais pas exactement ce que cela signifiait, je me concentrai donc dessus. Petit à petit les images floues devinrent plus nettes. Je fermai les yeux et visionnai ces flashs. Une odeur merveilleuse se rapprochait, c'était elle. Ces flashs venaient-ils d'elle ? Je me concentrai alors encore plus.

« Mais où se cache-t-il ? Je veux le voir ! Edward ? ... »

Puis plus rien ...  
Bella voulait me voir ? Sérieusement ? Même après ce que je lui avais fait ? Peut-être voulait-elle régler l'histoire ... Je n'entendais plus rien, j'étais concentré à mon maximum sur le silence, je voulais la réentendre. J'étais tellement attentif à ses pensées muettes que je ne l'entendais pas arriver.

- Edward ! Je t'ai enfin trouvé ! S'exclama-t-elle.

Je rouvris les yeux et me raidis, qu'allait-elle me faire ? Qu'allait-elle me dire ? Allait-elle me demander de ne plus jamais la voir ? Je m'assis et je la regardai. Elle était magnifique, exquise et terriblement tentante. Je parcourais des yeux chacune des formes de son corps parfait jusqu'à arriver à ses yeux. Je plongeai dedans. Son visage angélique reflétait la tristesse, et la gêne. Elle s'avança vers moi et s'assit en face de moi. Que faisait-elle ? Les effluves de son incomparable fragrance me parvinrent et je me raidis encore un peu plus. Comment ne pas me jeter sur elle ?

- Edward excuse-moi... s'il te plait ? supplia-t-elle.

J'étais... stupéfait. Pourquoi voulait-elle que je l'excuse ? C'était moi qui m'étais montré trop expressif...

- Te pardonner ? Mais de quoi Bella ? C'est moi qui devrais te faire des excuses ! Je n'aurais jamais dû me comporter ainsi envers toi. Je ne suis qu'un...

Plaçant un doigt sur ma bouche pour m'arrêter de parler, ce qui lui valut un tremblement, elle me dit :

- Edward, c'était de ma faute, elle baissa les yeux comme honteuse et laissa tomber ses deux mains sur ses genoux, je ne savais pas que je pouvais ..., elle releva la tête et me regarda avec sérieux et déclara, Je suis désolée, il n'y a pas d'autres mots.  
- Bella, je t'assure que tu n'y es pour rien ! C'est moi, je ... je ne voulais pas, enfin si je le voulais mais là n'est pas la raison, je n'aurais pas dû...

Je mis mon visage entre mes mains. Je me méprisais.  
C'est alors que je commençai à entendre la voix d'Alice comme si elle était ici. Je relevais la tête pour lui dire de partir quand je ne vis que Bella qui me regardait avec sérieux. La voix retentit de nouveau.

- C'est ... c'est toi qui ..., commençais-je.  
- Chut et écoute ! m'ordonna-t-elle.

Je m'exécutai... C'était une discussion entre Alice, Bella et Jasper...

_« - Et en quoi consisterai ce don ? De bloquer tout les dons ? (Bella).__  
__- Et bien Bella, tu as, en quelque sorte, le même pouvoir que Jasper... (Alice)__  
__- Quoi ? (Bella)__  
__- Laisse-moi terminer... donc ton don se forme sur la même base que celui de Jasper. Lui, peut contrôler les émotions des personnes par la pensée. Mais, toi, tu peux agir sur l'aspect physique des personnes....__  
__[...]__  
__- Regarde Bella ...tout à l'heure... (Alice)__  
__- C'est grâce à mon don qu'Edward ma embrassé ? (Bella) »_

A ces mots, je regardais Bella, elle était gênée... Dans son souvenir, elle semblait ... déçue, triste... le dialogue reprit :

_« - Mais non ma chérie ... as-tu vu le comportement d'Edward tout à l'heure ? Il ne tenait plus en place... Il désirait tellement t'embrasser que ton don l'a rendu incontrôlable... Tu n'as qu'a demander à Jasper ... C'est pour ça qu'il est partit, trop de désir en une seule fois dans un corps comme celui de mon mari ... et ça pourrait en mette plus d'un mal à l'aise ... (Alice) »__Cette fois –ci c'était moi qui étais gêné...__« - Donc... il voulait...m'embrasser même...avant que...mon don n'intervienne ? Pour de vrai ? (Bella) »_

Sa voix était tellement suppliante, j'écarquillais les yeux ... Serait-ce un rêve ?

_« - Donc j'ai, comme qui dirait, le pouvoir d'hypnotiser les gens ? (Bella)__  
__- Oui et tout ça par la pensée ! C'est vraiment trop cool ! Tu pourras faire tout ce que tu veux à n'importe qui ... (Alice)__  
__- Oui mais..., il ne faut pas oublier que tes yeux changent quand tu utilise ton don... Enfin, Bella, il faudrait que tu viennes chez nous, pour voir Carlisle, lui te dira tout ce qu'il faut que tu saches. (Jasper)__  
__- Tu as une mauvaise mine, je dirais même que tu as l'air malade, je pense qu'une après midi de repos arrangerai tout ça. Tu devrais aller faire un tour près de chez toi, pas loin d'un point d'eau... Je pense que cela pourrait aider à ta guérison. (Alice) » _

Puis plus rien... J'étais abasourdi, stupéfait... non, aucun mot ne pouvait exprimer la sensation que je ressentais. Bella me regardait encore dans les yeux, hésitante. C'est là que je me rendis compte que nous étions plus proches que précédemment. Elle baissa les yeux.

- Excuse-moi Edward... commença-t-elle.

Je me repassais toute la conversation, Bella avait eu tellement peur que seul son don soit à l'origine de mon baiser... Non, c'était impossible, elle ne pouvait désirer que je l'embrasse... Cela devait être une erreur... Je... Non... Impossible... Je baissais la tête, honteux de pouvoir penser qu'elle pouvait désirer celui qui l'avait tant faite souffrir...

_Point de vue de Bella _

Je voyais Edward hésiter... Pourquoi ? Mes pensées n'avaient-elles pas été assez explicites ? Je devais savoir pourquoi il restait là... dans une léthargie incompréhensible...

- Edward ? Quelque-chose ne va pas ? Je ... Tu... Tu sais, je ne voulais vraiment pas te forcer ... Pardonne-moi ... S'il te plait ?

Edward releva la tête pour me regarder avec sérieux...

- Bella, c'est moi qui ai commencé... Je n'aurais... pas dû te forcer à ... enfin... je ne t'aurais jamais ..., dit-il en un souffle.

Son haleine caressa mon visage et c'est alors que je lui sautai dessus. Non, sérieusement je ne pouvais pas le laisser comme ça. Je me retrouvais sur lui, le toisant avec dureté.

- Edward Cullen, quand vas-tu enfin comprendre que je voulais tellement que tu m'embrasse que je t'ai forcé à le faire ? Et tu restes là à rien faire ? Je te montre au travers de mes pensées que j'en crève pour toi et tu ne fais rien ? Alors soit tu fais le bon choix où alors je ...

Comment ? Comment avais-je pu en venir au chantage pour pouvoir satisfaire mes désirs ? Tout à coup je me retrouvais sur le dos, Edward au dessus de moi. Je voulais savoir si cela était dû à mon don ou alors s'il le voulait vraiment. Il me regardait dans les yeux, les siens étaient plus clairs que d'habitude... Puis soudain ses lèvres tremblèrent :

- Bella, tes yeux... (J'arrêtai de respirer, déçue) tes yeux sont magnifiques...

Je pris une longue inspiration, son odeur m'emplit, je pouvais très bien mourir en cet instant, peu m'importait, j'étais avec LUI. Puis Edward s'approcha, ses lèvres se posèrent, tout premièrement sur mon front, elles se déplacèrent vers le bas de mon oreille droite puis, prenant mon visage entre ses mains marmoréennes, et pourtant douces, il sourit et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes avec une douceur incroyable. Je plaquais son visage sur le mien. Ses mains caressaient mon visage, mémorisant mes traits tandis que les miennes agrippaient ses cheveux. Trop tôt à mon goût, il rompit notre baiser pour me regarder, j'avais alors les yeux fermés. J'avais peur de rouvrir les yeux et de m'apercevoir que toute cette journée n'était en fait qu'un mirage... Bien que je pouvais sentir son corps sur le miens, son odeur tentatrice et ses mains douces parcourant mon visage avec douceur... Quant ses lèvres effleurèrent une nouvelle fois les miennes, je laissais échapper un soupir d'aise.

- Bella... souffla-t-il à mon oreille.

Sa voix me fit fondre... J'ouvrais les yeux et je vis le sourire en coin que j'aimais tant sur son visage.

- Oui ? Edward ...

Je ne sais pour quelle raison mais quand je prononçais son nom, j'étais prise de tremblements. Edward parcourut des yeux notre position et me regarda dans les yeux un peu gêné et se releva en me tirant avec lui. Il se trouvait devant moi, l'air hésitant...

- Qu'y-a-t-il Edward ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? Demandais-je.

- Hum ... Heu, Bella ... Je ... enfin ..., il prit une longue inspiration et ce lança, Bella, je voudrais te dire quelque chose d'important.

Son air sérieux me désarçonna, qu'allait-il m'annoncer ?

- Bella, je t'aime et je n'ai plus jamais l'intention de te quitter. Tu devras me supporter n'importe où tu iras, je serais comme ton ombre, tu peux me détester après ce que je t'ai infligé je ne peux vivre sans toi, je ne sais pas comment j'ai pu survivre sans toi... Bella, pardonne-moi, mais je t'aime. Une seule seconde sans ta présence me serait fatale à partir de maintenant. Maintenant tu peux ne plus jamais me parler, ne plus jamais me regarder, je resterai et demeurerai avec toi. Plutôt mourir que te reperdre...

J'étais sous le choc. Non pas parce que je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ça, mais par la beauté de ses paroles. Comment un être aussi extraordinaire pouvait m'aimer ? Je tombais genoux au sol, désarmée et commençai à sangloter... Pourquoi une fille, aussi banale que moi, pouvait le mériter ? Je ... enfin...il ... Comment ? Il m'avait déjà quitté alors que j'étais humaine et alors, sûrement plus tentante qu'aujourd'hui mais ... A peine un dixième de seconde s'était écoulée, je relevais la tête et regardais Edward qui semblait anxieux... Je me relevais, déterminée.

- Edward ? Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi... Je n'ai rien qui pourrait ... te retenir une nouvelle fois...

A l'intérieur de mon être, j'étais assaillie par de nombreuses décharges de douleurs. Edward s'approcha de moi, l'air triste, il caressa ma joue de sa main en me regardant dans les yeux. Dans un geste fluide, rapide et doux, je me retrouvais dans ses bras, tête contre son torse et recommençais à sangloter... Heureusement que mes traitresses n'étaient plus là, une vrai fontaine...

- Bella, je ne quitterai plus jamais car je t'aime et je ne peux pas vivre sans toi. Tu es toute ma vie si je puis dire... me dit Edward.

J'enfouis mon visage dans son torse et j'espérais pouvoir croire à ses paroles.

- Bella ? Pourras-tu un jour me pardonner et ... Non, seulement me pardonner, ce serait déjà beaucoup trop...

Que voulait-il me demander d'autre ? Je voulais savoir ? Pourquoi me cachait-il quelque chose ? Je ... Je devais savoir !

- Que voulais-tu d'autre Edward ?  
- Réponds d'abord à ma question. S'il te plait ?  
- Le chantage ne marche plus avec moi. J'ai déjà en frein toutes les règles...  
- Non, peut-être pas toutes...  
- Ne change pas de sujet Edward. Que voulais-tu de moi ?

Il prit mon visage entre ses mains me regardant toujours dans les yeux.

- Bella, la seule chose que je ne pourrais jamais convoiter, c'est... toi.

Il avait la voix triste. Il me convoitait ? Vraiment ? Que craignait-il ? Que je ne l'aime plus sûrement. Au fond de moi, tout était encore un peu brouillé. L'aimais-je encore assez pour pouvoir le pardonner ? Quelle question ! Oui, et en plus il venait de me promettre de rester à mes côtes, et cela quoi qu'il puisse arriver. Il attendait une réponse mais je ne pouvais rien formuler... Son odeur avait prit possession de mon corps, de mon être. La seule chose que je pus faire était de tendre mes mains vers son visage, caresser tout ses inoubliables traits. Puis timidement, j'ouvris l'accès à mes pensées pour qu'il comprenne la signification de mes gestes. Il parut surpris au début puis, au fur et à mesure que mes mains concentraient leurs caresses vers ses lèvres, il m'offrit un magnifique sourire. Je m'approchais encore un peu plus de lui et, en passant mes bras derrière sa tête puis en me mettant sur la pointe des pieds, je posais mes lèvres sur les siennes avec douceur. Il me rendit mon baiser tendrement et au travers de mes pensées, il comprit que je n'avais pas l'intention de le laisser rompre ce moment tout de suite.  
Ce fut moi qui rompis notre baiser à mon grand bonheur. Ses yeux pétillaient. Comme il était beau en cet instant ! Il me tenait toujours fermement et j'aimais être dans ses bras. Il resserra son étreinte et je compris alors qu'il pouvait toujours lire dans mes pensées. Baissant les yeux, je bloquais l'accès à celles-ci. Si j'avais pu, mon visage serait alors rouge écarlate. Edward soupira et en prenant mon menton pour que je le regarde il m'annonça :

- Tu sais, je pourrais très bien m'habituer à lire dans tes pensées... Mais apparemment, toi, tu n'as pas envie que je sache tout ce que ton esprit pourrait m'offrir.

Je souris timidement et lui répondis :

- Ne perdons pas les bonnes habitudes. Mon esprit te sera ouvert seulement quand je le désirerais.

J'étais fière de pouvoir garder un minimum d'intimité dans mon existence.

- Bon et bien je m'y résoudrais, finit-il par me dire. Que voudrais-tu faire, dis-moi ?

- J'aimerai voir Carlisle et Esmée, ils m'ont tellement manqués et puis il y aura toute ta famille là-bas. J'aimerai aussi que l'on m'explique mon don. Et si le changement qui se produit avec mes yeux a un rapport.  
- Et bien allons-y !

Il me prit la main et nous commençâmes à marcher à vitesse humaine.

* * *

Alors ? =)


	6. Voisinage

_Bonne Lecture =)_

_Petites visites réciproques =)_

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 6 : Voisinage**

_Point de vue de Bella _

Il me prit la main et nous commençâmes à marcher à vitesse humaine. Je laissais cet endroit dans mon cœur froid. Je reviendrais ici souvent. Je souris à cette pensée. Edward s'arrêta au bout de quelques secondes. Il me regarda l'air interrogateur.

- Mais, Bella, tu as emménagé ici il y a longtemps ?  
- Heu... J'ai une maison ici et j'ai emménagé hier matin.  
- Et où habites-tu ? me demanda-t-il un peu hésitant au bout de quelques secondes.

Cette question m'arrache un sourire, s'il savait...

- Tu veux que je te montre ? Lui demandais-je.  
- Et bien ... avec plaisir !

Il eu droit à mon sourire en coin. Sur ce je lâchais sa main et me mis à courir le plus vite possible. Edward me rattrapa en quelques secondes. C'est alors qu'en deux minutes de course je m'arrêtais devant la villa des Cullen et... ma maison. Edward me regarda vraiment troublé.

- Heu... Comment savais-tu que notre villa était ici ? Et je croyais que nous allions chez toi ... me demanda-t-il toujours avec son regard interrogateur.  
- Et bien oui vient, lui dis-je avec un sourire.

C'est alors que je me tournais vers la petite maison en face de celle des Cullen. Prenant la main d'Edward qui n'y croyait pas, je m'avançai vers ma demeure. J'allai vers la petite voiture qui était mienne et prenais mon sac. Je sortis le trousseau de clés de celui-ci et ouvrais. J'entrais, suivie d'Edward. Il regardait un peu partout.

- Je viens d'emménager alors ce n'est pas vraiment meublé encore.

Edward détourna son attention de la pièce et se concentrer sur moi à présent...

_Point de vue de Edward _

Comment avais-je pu ne pas m'en apercevoir ? Peu importe, je l'ai retrouvé. J'ai retrouvé ma vie, j'ai retrouvé mon âme, ma raison de vivre. Nous entrâmes dans la maison et je la détaillai. La première pièce n'était pas beaucoup meublée mais elle était simple et pratique.

- Je viens d'emménager alors ce n'est pas vraiment meublé encore. S'excusa Bella.

Je reportai mon attention sur elle. Elle était au milieu de la pièce. Elle me regardait avec un sourire timide. Je souris aussi ... Je m'approchais d'elle, son sourire s'agrandit. Puis une lueur passa dans ses yeux et prenant ma main elle m'annonça:

- Viens, je vais te faire visiter.

Je me pris dans sa gaité et la suivit jusqu'au premier. Les pièces se suivaient et j'avais droit à une petite description pour chacune d'entre elles. Puis la visite se termina dans sa chambre. Cette pièce représentait tellement Bella... Des livres, des tonnes de livres se trouvaient dans cette pièce. Deux d'entre eux étaient mis en évidence sur son lit. Poussé par ma curiosité, je m'avançais vers son lit. Je gardais sa main dans la mienne et en un geste fluide, je m'assis sur son lit et elle se retrouva sur mes jambes. Elle m'offrit un sourire ravageur. Je pris les deux bouquins.

- Les Hauts de Hurlevent et Roméo et Juliette ... murmurais-je pour moi même.

Bella me prit Roméo et Juliette des mains et en me regardant dans les yeux elle me dit:

- J'ai un faible pour cette histoire d'amour ...

Quand son exquise haleine caressa mon visage, je posais le livre qu'il me restait dans les mains et commençais à caresser ses traits. A peine deux secondes après Roméo et Juliette se retrouvèrent au fond de la pièce tandis que Bella se retrouvait sur moi, ses lèvres sur les miennes. Aucune émotion ne pourrait décrire le plaisir que me procurait une telle sensation. Au bout d'un petit moment, des flashs venant de Bella, m'apparurent. Notre première rencontre, notre premier baiser, notre première nuit... L'instant était parfait. À la fin de notre étreinte passionnée, son visage rayonnait, j'étais ébloui. Ses lèvres effleurèrent ma peau jusqu'au creux de mon oreille.

- Maintenant, je pense que l'on peut aller chez toi, murmura-t-elle.

- Tout ce que tu voudras, répondis-je tout simplement.

Se redressant, elle prit ma main et nous fit sortir de sa demeure. Quelques mètres séparaient les deux bâtisses. Nous n'étions toujours pas arrivés à la villa qu'Alice se jetait sur Bella. L'ardeur d'Alice était incroyable, ses pensées n'étaient que brouhaha et des cris aigus appelant Bella. Les deux jeunes femmes à mes côtes à cet instant, n'étaient plus que deux gamines de six ans pour la plus mature. Alice entraîna Bella vers la villa. Cette dernière ne lâcha pas ma main. Quand nous entrâmes tout les trois, je crus qu'Esmée allait nous faire une crise cardiaque ... enfin si son cœur aurait encore pu battre...

- Oh mon dieu, Bella ! Chuchota Esmée.

La seconde d'après Esmée avait Bella dans ses bras et pleurait à notre manière. Je ne saurais dire laquelle des deux était la plus émue. Quand Esmée s'aperçut que je tenais la main de Bella, elle serra encore plus fort cette dernière dans ses bras.

- Comme tu es belle ma chérie ! Comme tu nous as manqué. Oh, je n'y crois toujours pas... Comment vas-tu ? ...

Les questions se suivaient et ne se ressemblaient pas.

- Oh mais quelle égoïste je fais, excuse moi Bella, je te laisse revoir Jasper, Rosalie et Emmett.  
- Merci Esmée. Je répondrais à toutes vos questions plus tard je vous le promets. Lui dit Bella avant de s'avancer vers mes quatre frères et sœurs vampires.

Bella eut droit à un accueil triomphal. Alice se jetait encore dans ses bras, Jasper la prit dans ses bras, Rosalie... fit de même, et Emmett la prit dans ses bras et la fit tournoyer dans les airs. Quand Emmett reposa Bella par terre, elle perdit l'équilibre juste le temps d'une demi-seconde. Elle offrit à toute l'assistance un magnifique sourire. Puis elle recula d'un pas. Elle était alors juste à côtes de moi. Elle reprit ma main et elle sourit encore plus. Emmett préparait déjà les blagues bien gênantes qu'il nous réservait.

- Mais dis-moi Bella, pourquoi tu ne me tiens pas la main à moi ? Qu'a-t-il de plus ? Regarde mon sourire ravageur ! S'exclama Emmett.

Bella se mit à rigoler, son rire pareil à de petite clochette était vraiment magnifique. Elle lança un regard à Rosalie qui levait les yeux au ciel.  
Bella ouvrit le passage pour que je puisse entrer dans son esprit.

_«Tu me fais visiter ? »_ (Bella)

C'est alors que je repensais à la promesse qu'elle avait faite à Esmée.  
Je me baissais à son oreille et lui chuchotais, rien que pour elle :

- Demande à Esmée, elle en sera vraiment heureuse.

_« D'accord. J'y vais. Je te reviens après. » (Bella)_

- Alors fait vite.

Bella sourit et se dirigea vers Esmée. Elle lui demanda de lui faire la visite et en même temps de lui poser toutes les questions qu'elle voudrait lui poser. Esmée était vraiment ravie. Elles partirent vers la cuisine. Emmett vient à moi et je levais les yeux au ciel, attendant le martyre qui m'attendait.

- Alors, alors petit frère ... on est un rapide ! S'exclama Emmett.

- Emmett... soupira Rosalie

- Hey, moi je veux savoir ! S'expliqua Emmett.

- Et moi aussi, chantonna Alice bien qu'elle ait eu une vision bien expressive...

Je me dirigeais vers l'un des canapés du salon, m'asseyait.

- Que voulais vous savoir qu'Alice ne vous ai pas dit ? Demandais-je.

Alice et Emmett sautillèrent jusqu'à moi comme deux gamins.

- Alors heu ... vous êtes de nouveau ensemble ? S'empressa Alice.

- Non mais Alice, t'as pas vu comment il la regarde ? Et puis c'est elle qui est allée chercher sa main ! Soupira Emmett.

- Voyons Emmett ! J'ai vu bien plus mais, je veux l'entendre de SA bouche !

Alice s'amusait trop. J'aurais pu les laisser ainsi continuer leur monologue jusqu'à ce que Jasper s'en mêle.

- Il faut dire que tout à l'heure... l'ambiance était assez ... expressive ? Dit Jasper.

Je le regardais, repasser toute la scène de son point de vue. Je me sentis rougir à l'intérieur...

- Et bien, oui, je pense que oui, nous somme de nouveau ensemble... Mais si vous voulez vraiment tous les détails ce n'est pas de moi que vous les aurez... Je suis sûr qu'Alice pourrait encore mieux déballer la situation...

Mon lutin préféré était bien trop fière de son don pour en éprouver de la honte.

* * *

Alors ? =)


	7. Photo

_Bonne Lecture =)_

_Esmée Esmée Esmée =)_

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 6 : Photo**

_Point de vue de Bella _

Je me dirigeai vers Esmée.

- Dites-moi Esmée, me feriez-vous visiter ? Lui demandais-je avec un sourire immense.

Elle paraissait vraiment heureuse. Elle me répondit :

- A deux conditions...

Je ne connaissais pas cette facette d'Esmée...Mais bon, que pouvais-je lui refuser ?

- Tout ce que vous voudrez, enfin... je pense.

Son sourire s'étira encore plus, comme quand Alice arrivait à me convaincre de l'accompagner au shopping... Devais-je m'attendre au pire ?

- Premièrement du ne devra plus jamais me vouvoyer, ni mon mari..., et, tu devras répondre à vraiment toutes mes questions. Vraiment toutes !

Esmée Cullen curieuse ? Même pire qu'Alice ! Je souris devant cette comparaison.

- Et bien d'accord... je vo...je te suis.

Elle parût ravie et nous nous dirigeâmes vers la cuisine. Arrivées dans la cuisine, Esmée ferma la porte et mon interrogatoire commença.

- Alors ma Bella, elle eu un petit sourire, qui ? Où? Quand? Et pourquoi ?

Quel assaut... je partis m'assoir sur un tabouret qui entourait le plan de travail. Elle s'assit en face de moi, toute excitée. Je devais lui répondre alors autant ne pas passer par quatre chemins.

- Alors, commençais-je, qui ? Et bien Victoria. Où ? Chez moi, enfin chez Charlie. Quand ? Il y a de cela dix ans, peu de temps après votre départ. Et pourquoi... simple acte de vengeance. Elle a tué ... tous ceux qui me restaient... et ... elle m'a souhaité de souffrir autant qu'elle...

Une énorme boule se formait dans ma gorge. Esmée m'avait prise dans ses bras et je laissais aller ce flot de tristesse.

- Oh, ma chérie, ma pauvre chérie... Maintenant que nous t'avons retrouvée, nous sommes ta famille, la porte te sera et a toujours été ouverte pour toi. Ma pauvre chérie. Chut calme-toi...

Ces paroles étaient réconfortantes...

- Et excuse-moi, pour ma curiosité déplacée. Mais je savais, je pensais, que devenir l'un des nôtres était comme un souhait pour toi... Et je m'étais imaginée un tout autre scénario..., sa voix était triste et elle était sincère.  
- Ne t'inquiète pas. Il aurait fallu, de toute façon, que je raconte cela à quelqu'un un jour ou l'autre.

J'espérais que mes paroles la consoleraient un peu.

- Esmée, je trouve votre cuisine magnifique, bien qu'inutile, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit la seule pièce à visiter, lui dis-je.

Elle me sourit et, me prenant par la taille, comme deux vielles amies, nous repartîmes dans le salon pour emprunter l'immense escalier au milieu de ce dernier.  
En repassant dans le salon, je pus m'apercevoir qu'Alice et Emmett harcelaient Edward, qui, lui, me regardait. Alice et Emmett tournèrent la tête vers moi et un immense sourire trouva place sur leurs visages. J'étais un peu gênée mais je ne pouvais détachée mon regard de celui d'Edward. Esmée me tenait encore par la taille et d'une petite pression me fit comprendre où j'étais. Si j'avais pu, j'aurais rougi. Emmett était hilare et Alice lui demandait d'être plus discret tandis qu'Edward levait les yeux au ciel.  
Nous arrivâmes au premier étage et deux couloirs s'offraient à nous. Nous prîmes celui de gauche.

- Alors, commença Esmée, voilà le bureau de Carlisle, notre chambre, puis, ici, le dressing d'Alice et à coté celui de Rosalie. En face de ceux-là, nous trouvons les chambres respectives.

Et bien, on pouvait appeler ça un couloir bien chargé...

- Maintenant l'autre couloir, reprit Esmée.

Nous fîmes marche arrière et empruntâmes l'autre couloir. Ma guide reprit son monologue.

- Alors là nous avons trois chambres d'amis et au fond du couloir...  
- La chambre d'Edward... murmurais-je.  
- Effectivement, elle souriait, vient, on va voir.

Nous entrâmes dans sa chambre. C'était une réplique de celle de Forks. Enfin, la couleur des murs n'était pas la même, et un lit s'y trouvait. Quand mon regard se posa sur celui-ci, j'aperçus une petite boîte dessus. Poussée par ma curiosité je m'avançais vers elle et m'asseyais sur le lit. Que pouvait-elle contenir ? J'avais vraiment envie de savoir...

- Je pense que si tu regarde dedans, il ne dira rien... vu que c'est toi.

Esmée, je l'avais presque oubliée. Je lui souris et lui demandais :

- Vous...heu... Tu sais ce qu'il y a à l'intérieur ?  
- Malheureusement non, fit-elle déçu, voilà dix ans qu'il l'a en sa possession et personne, je dis bien personne, ne sait ce qui s'y trouve.

Dix ans...

- Veux-tu rester seule ? me demanda Esmée.  
- Heu... je ne préfère pas. On ne sait jamais. Peux-tu rester, avec moi ?  
- Bien évidemment ma chérie.

Elle s'installe en face de moi. Alors, je pris la petite boîte et commençais à l'ouvrir. Quand j'eus pris une grande respiration, inutile, je l'ouvris entièrement.

- Oh.

C'est la seule chose que je pus dire. Cette petite boîte ne contenait qu'une seule chose. Une photo. Prise il y a de cela dix ans. Dessus il y avait deux adolescents. Edward et moi. J'étais émue. Alors il pensait encore à moi. Il m'aimait encore. Maintenant j'en étais sure.

- Je comprends enfin pourquoi personne ne devait jamais y toucher.

Esmée souriait. C'était naturelle chez elle mais là, elle souriait tellement que je ne pensais pas que l'on puisse sourire plus. Je replaçai la photo dans la petite boîte et la reposai au milieu du lit.  
J'étais en haut de l'escalier quand je me rendis compte de quelque chose d'étrange. Où était ma moitié ? Où était Edward ? Je voyais bien qu'Alice et Emmett étaient bien trop calmes... J'arrivai en bas des escaliers et à peine avais-je touché le sol du salon que je lançai :

- Où est Edward ?  
- Quinze dixième de seconde ! s'écrièrent Alice et Emmett en même temps.

Que fallait-il que je comprenne ? C'était vraiment étrange. Puis, deux secondes après, deux bras entourèrent ma taille et mon dos se retrouvait plaqué contre SON torse. Mais je ne comprenais toujours pas cette petite mise en scène...

- Une idée d'Alice approuvée par Emmett... Combien de temps mettrais-tu à t'apercevoir que je ne suis plus dans le salon ... Et je dois dire que le résultat me fait assez plaisir, me chuchota mon Adonis à l'oreille.

Je ne l'écoutai même pas dus-je avouer avec honte... Mais comprenez-moi ! J'étais dans SES bras ! C'est alors que Carlisle faisait son entrée dans le salon. Il parut surprit de me voir puis il vint vers moi, me prenant dans ses bras.

- Oh, Bella ! Comme tu nous as manqué. Mais dis-moi, tu es devenue une magnifique nouvelle-née.

Je levais les yeux au ciel, ce qui le fit rire.

- Alors, reprit-il, comment...

Il s'interrompit en regardant les bras de son fils reprendre leurs places autour de ma taille. J'étais assez gênée, bien que j'aimais assez, voir beaucoup, cette sensation. Il sourit à son fils et j'entendis Edward lui murmurer un « merci ».

- ... donc heu ... comment as-tu atterri ici ? reprit-il.  
- Et bien, il fallait bien que je reprenne mes études alors tout les ans je change de ville pour recommencer ma terminale.  
- Mais tu es toute jeune... comment ?... déjà ...

Il paraissait stupéfait...

- Allons tous nous asseoir, je vais tout vous raconter.

Toute la famille était là. Prête à écouter mon histoire. J'étais sur le canapé, Edward à coté de moi, main dans la main. Je leur racontai ces dix dernières années. Par moment je me demandais si je ne devais pas enlever certains détails assez personnels, mais après tout, ils étaient ma famille. A la fin de mon discours, je demandai à Carlisle si je pourrais avoir un tête à tête avec lui dans la semaine pour parler de mon don. Il accepta sur le champ. Alors je me retrouvai dans les bras d'Edward sur le canapé et Alice, qui me regardait, dans les bras de Jasper. Je me sentis un peu gênée, ce qui amusa Jasper. Si j'avais maitrisé mon don, je m'en serais bien servi, là...  
On pouvait apercevoir le soleil qui se levait à l'horizon. Je m'apprêtais à me lever mais ses bras formant un étau m'en empêchèrent. Il cala son visage dans mes cheveux et me chuchota à l'oreille;

- Pourrais-je savoir où tu vas ?

Je frissonnai quand son souffle effleura ma nuque et me retournai pour le regarder dans les yeux. Ses yeux étaient remplis de tendresse et d'un peu de tristesse. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire et de lui répondre tout simplement;

- Il est bientôt l'heure d'aller au lycée... Alors j'allais me préparer...  
- D'accord...mais revient moi vite. Sa voix était douce et tendre.

Sur ce, je déposai un baiser furtif sur ses lèvres et me relevai pour enfin me diriger vers ma petite maison.  
Après avoir pris une douche brûlante, je m'aperçu avec étonnement qu'un paquet m'attendait sur mon lit. Il ne me fallut pas beaucoup de temps pour soupçonner Alice. Je m'approchais de celui-ci, et en découvris le contenu : une magnifique robe bleue, bien que trop voyante. Je me décidai donc à faire plaisir à Alice en la portant.  
Quand je fus prête, je sortis pour me retrouver dans ses bras.

* * *

Alors ? =)


	8. Voiture chérie

_Bonne Lecture =)_

_J'avoue que le titre de ce chapitre est surprenant mais ... Je l'aime bien moi xD_

_Petit chapitre ^^'_

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 7 : Voiture chérie **

_Point de vue de d'Edward _

On pouvait apercevoir le soleil qui se levait à l'horizon. Je n'arrivais pas à croire que toute une nuit venait de passer. Mais il faut dire que quand j'étais près d'elle, le temps pouvait s'arrêter comme s'emballer, peu m'importait. S'apercevant que le soleil faisait son apparition Bella voulu se lever. Je l'en empêchais.

- Pourrais-je savoir où tu vas ? Lui demandais-je d'une voix douce.

Je ne voulais vraiment pas qu'elle me laisse, enfin, plutôt que ce moment soit écourté. Elle me sourit et me dit tout simplement ;

- Il est bientôt l'heure d'aller au lycée... Alors j'allais me préparer...

Le lycée... éternel supplice dans la vie d'un adolescent... Bon OK, ne parlons pas de la nature de l'adolescent...

- D'accord...mais reviens-moi vite.

Sur ce, elle déposa un baiser furtif sur mes lèvres pour ensuite se relever et se diriger vers sa petite maison.  
Je me retrouvais seul sur le canapé. Elle venait à peine de me quitter que je me sentais comme vide... Je montais dans ma chambre me préparer au plus vite pour pouvoir l'attendre juste devant sa porte. J'enfilais une chemise blanche et un jean. Je me précipitais dehors pour attendre ma Bella. Le peu de temps passé sans elle à l'attendre me parut durer une éternité. Puis mon miracle personnel apparut enfin. Elle était magnifique dans la robe qu'Alice lui avait offerte à son insu. Je ne pus m'empêcher de la prendre dans mes bras. Au bout de quelques secondes, j'écourtais notre étreinte. Je la pris par la main et nous avançâmes vers la Volvo. Comprenant mes intentions, elle me retînt avec poigne. Je me retournais vers elle et lui demandais :

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Elle sembla hésiter puis, plongeant son regard dans le mien, elle me dit :

- Je conduis !

Mais... Ma Volvo ... En même temps je ne pourrais rien lui refuser ... Mais ... Ma Volvo ...

- Allez Edward... Pour moi, elle s'était rapprochée de moi et m'offrait un magnifique sourire charmeur.

J'étais ébloui... Comment lui résister ? Je n'avais jamais prêté ma voiture à quiconque...  
Elle s'approcha encore plus, seuls quelques centimètres nous séparaient. Elle jouait avec ma main, le visage boudeur. Qu'est-ce qu'elle était belle avec cette petite moue sur le visage...

- Bella..., commençais-je.

- Oh, merci mon ange ! S'écriât-elle.

Elle me traina jusqu'à la voiture et me laissa à la portière passagère. Je la regardais sautiller jusqu'à la place conductrice. Avant d'ouvrir, elle m'offrit un immense sourire et monta à bord. Je montais aussi et m'attachais. Elle fit de même et en caressant le volant elle murmura ;

- A nous deux ma jolie.

Je ne savais pas vraiment comment réagir à cela... J'avais vraiment peur pour ma voiture... Elle démarra et les pensées de mes frères et sœurs m'assaillirent.

_« Hihihi, elle lui ferait faire vraiment tout ce qu'elle veut ! » (Alice) __« Mort de rire ! Regardez comment Edward est stressé à mort ! » (Emmett) __« Mais c'est qu'il angoisserait pour sa voiture le petit frère » (Jasper) __« Tiens, il ne conduit pas... Il ne tient pas à sa voiture ? » (Rosalie) _

Cette dernière pensée me fit prendre peur. Bella, elle, jubilait à l'idée de conduire ma Volvo. En lançant un clin d'œil à Alice, elle s'engagea sur le chemin boueux qui menait à la route principale.  
Quand nous arrivâmes au lycée, je faisais le tour de la voiture pour voir si elle n'avait rien. Ouf ! Aucun bobo.

- Tu ne me tourne pas autour de cette façon ... Je vais être jalouse...

Je tournais la tête vers ma raison de vivre et la vit adossée au capo en train de regarder au loin. Elle me faisait dos. Je regardais autour de moi et vis que le parking était vide. A vitesse vampirique j'allais me mettre à sa place et elle se retrouvait dans mes bras, un grand sourire sur son magnifique visage. Nos regards s'accrochèrent.

- Tu n'as pas à être jalouse, tu es toute ma vie et je t'aime.

- J'ai bien crus à un moment que tu allais l'embrasser...

Je ris à cette remarque puis, en rapprochant mon visage du sien, je luis murmurais à l'oreille.

- Je t'appartiens. Et mes lèvres te sont réservées pour l'éternité.

Je reculais un peu mon visage pour la contempler mais ais-je eu le temps d'apercevoir son visage qu'elle s'emparait de ma bouche. Ce baiser était passionné et il prit fin à cause d'un maudit raclement de gorge. Emmett ...

- Mais dis-moi ma Bella, ce n'est pas une posture très pratique, surtout en robe...

Emmett était mort de rire. Alors je remarquais notre posture. Mon dos était collé au capo et Bella était à moitié allongé sur moi. Elle ne touchait même plus le sol. Si je la lâchais, elle glisserait jusqu'au sol. Cette dernière, me regardait dans les yeux. Elle semblait un peu gênée mais sans trop... Je me redressais en ne desserrant pas pour autant ma prise autour de sa taille.

- Non, je t'assure que ce n'est pas gênant. Tu devrais essayer. Je suis certaine qu'une magnifique petite robe verte t'irait à merveille.

Bella était sérieuse. Nous ne pûmes retenir notre hilarité. Il est vrai qu'imaginer un ours en robe verte est assez drôle.

- Mouais, bougonna Emmett.

* * *

Alors ? =)


	9. Jeu de séduction

_Bonne Lecture =)_

_Petit Chapitre ^^' ( et oui encore :/)_

_Survenu l'hors d'un délire avec ma correctrice Emmanuelle =)_

**

* * *

**

Chapitre

** 8 : ****Jeu**** de ****séduction**

_Point de vue d'Edward_

Le parking était à présent plein. La sonnerie stridente nous sortit de notre bonne humeur et nous nous avançâmes vers nos cours respectifs. J'avais cours avec Bella... et Alice. Cette dernière voulait Bella pour elle seule. Elle suppliait Bella de se mettre à ses côtés pendant le cours suivant. Moi, j'étais hilare. Les petites parcelles de pensées que je recevais de ma Bella étaient autour de son don:

_« Pourquoi... marche pas.... Raahh!... Je... qu'elle s'excite moins! Rohh!... Regarde... yeux! »_

Et dire qu'Alice ne se doutait même pas qu'elle essayait de la calmer... Au bout de cinq minutes, Bella accepta de s'installer à coté d'elle. Je décidais de me mettre derrière elle.  
Elles prirent place vers le fond de la classe. Je m'assis derrière et commençais déjà à m'ennuyer... Je pouvais toujours admirer ses boucles chocolats tomber dans son dos. Je soupirais. Bella eut un tremblement.

_Point de vue de Bella_

Edward était derrière moi, Alice elle, fouillait dans mon sac ... On ne changera jamais Alice. Soudainement, un effluve de SON haleine vînt caresser ma nuque. Je fus prise d'un petit tremblement. Le faisait-il exprès ? Je ne pourrais jamais me concentrer dans ces conditions. Alice avait le regard dans le vide ; une vision. Je me retournais vers Edward. Il arborait son irrésistible sourire en coin en regardant vers sa sœur. Quand il tourna la tête vers moi et que nos regards s'accrochèrent, il sourit encore plus. J'en eu le souffle coupé. Je me retournais et essayais de reprendre une respiration stable, bien qu'inutile. Comment faisait-il pour avoir un tel pouvoir sur moi? Pouvais-je agir ainsi sur lui? Mon odeur lui faisait toujours autant d'effet à mon avis. Un sourire satisfait s'encra sur mon visage. Alors je reculais un peu ma chaise et d'un geste gracieux, passais ma main dans mes cheveux à plusieurs reprises. C'est alors qu'un bruit de chaise se fit entendre juste derrière. Un bruit strident qui trahissait le fait qu'Edward s'était raidit. Toute contente de ma vengeance, je ré-avançais ma chaise pour revenir à ma place original. Alice croisa mon regard et leva les yeux au ciel. C'est alors qu'un autre effluve de Son haleine me parvint mais beaucoup plus grand et long. Je me raidis. Alors, oui, il le faisait exprès. J'entendis son rire, qu'aucun humain ne put entendre, c'est alors que je me retournais à moitié sur ma chaise, lui lançais un coup d'œil rapide et levais la main.

- Oui, mademoiselle Valentini ? Quelque chose ne va pas? demanda le professeur.  
- Oui, monsieur, je ne me sens pas très bien. Pourrais-je aller à l'infirmerie? lui demandai-je.  
- Oui, hm... qui pourrait vous accompagner ? Hm... M....

Cullen ! Cullen ! S'il vous plait ! Faites que ce soit M. Cullen !

- M. Cullen? Voulez-vous bien accompagner votre camarde?

Alors son ténor retentit ;

- Oui monsieur.

Alors nous sortîmes de la classe et marchâmes dans les couloirs. Dès que nous fûmes assez loin de la salle de classe, je me retrouvais prisonnière de ses bras, ma tête était collée à un casier. Je plongeais dans ses yeux topazes assombris.

- Voyons M. Cullen, ce n'est pas des manières envers une jeune femme, le réprimandais-je.  
- Mais, mademoiselle, tenter un vampire n'est pas très conseillé.

Alors je posai mon index sur ses lèvres pleines et lui murmurai à l'oreille ;

- Tant pis.

J'allais m'échapper de son étreinte quand il la resserra. J'étais aux anges, façon de parler bien sûr. Je passais alors mes mains derrière sa tête et commençais à jouer avec ses cheveux. J'approchais mon visage du sien et au dernier moment, je lui demandai:

- Oui? Que...

Je n'eus le temps de formuler ma question qu'il plaquait ses lèvres sur les miennes.

_Point de vue d'Alice_

J'étais à présent toute seule. Ma vision venait de se produire. Malheureusement pour eux, j'allais devoir couper court à leur moment intime. J'espérais que Jasper ne soit pas dans le coin... Il serait venu démolir la porte de la salle pour me prendre avec lui... Je souriais à cette possibilité. Je me concentrai et essayais de capter l'attention de mon frère, chose impossible quand il est avec Bella. Je devais faire quelque chose au plus vite sinon, je ne pense pas que les casiers du couloir seront épargnés.  
Je levais la main et demandais si je pouvais aller prendre l'air. Le professeur ne pouvait pas me l'interdire car je lui avais sortis mon plus beau sourire.  
Je les trouvais facilement. Je me raclais la gorge et le tour était joué. Ils stoppèrent leur action et tournèrent la tête vers moi. Bella baissa les yeux et Edward lui fut prit d'un rire nerveux. Je levai les yeux au ciel.

- Je pensais que Bella voulait aller à l'infirmerie et pas qu'Edward avait besoin d'une infirmière..., dis-je avec ironie.

Bella releva la tête pour me regarder et m'offrit un petit sourire, mais alors tout petit.

- Bon, le cours n'est pas fini, il vaudrait mieux, et ce pour la survie de la rangée de casier ici présente, qui nous retournions en cours, finis-je.

Je me retournais et repartis vers la salle de cours. Les deux gamins derrière moi m'exaspéraient... Pire que deux enfants de cinq ans venant de se faire gronder et rigolant de leur « bêtise » si on peut appeler ça comme ça pour leur cas ...  
Nous rentrâmes dans la salle et sans un bruit, nous nous rassîmes à nos places.

* * *

Alors ? =)


	10. C'est malin !

_Bonne Lecture =)_

_Titre de Chapitre qui se laisse à désirer mais bon ^^'_

_Petit quiproquo ^^'_

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : C'est malin ?**

_Point de vue de Bella _

Après l' «incident» du premier cours, la journée passa normalement. A la fin des cours, nous nous dirigeâmes, Edward, Alice et moi, vers le parking où nous attendaient Jasper, Emmett et Rosalie. Alice se jeta dans les bras de son amoureux.

Le trajet jusqu'à la villa fut rapide, mais cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas moi qui conduisais...  
Ce soir là j'avais décidé de parler avec Carlisle.  
J'étais avec Edward dans le salon, moi j'attendais que Carlisle arrive tandis qu'Edward lui, me suppliait d'enlever mon bouclier mentale...

- S'il te plaît ..., suppliait Edward, ma Bella, pour moi...  
- En quoi, le fait d'entendre mes pensées est si important pour toi ? Lui demandai-je sur la défensive.  
- Bella ... Tu ne sais pas depuis combien de temps j'espérais pouvoir entendre tes pensées et là, maintenant que je suis sûr et certain que je le peux, tu gâches mon plaisir !

Il abordait sont faux air choqué. Je ne me laisserai pas faire ! Mes pensées sont la seule chose qu'il me restait d'intime... J'étais dans ses bras... ou plus précisément, affalée sur lui. Mon visage sur son torse, bref, le paradis ! Il faisait son caprice... Même un garçon de quatre ans aurait été moins capricieux... Mais enfin ... je l'aimais... Je pourrais peut-être le laisser les entendre juste quelques instants, non? Je n'avais pas grand-chose à perdre, non? Et puis de toute façon, c'était toujours lui qui gagnait...  
Je me redressais pour le regarder dans les yeux et abaissais mon boulier... Ah non mais je vous jure !

_« Monsieur est content ? »_ pensais-je.

- Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point... dit-il tout content...

Je haussais un sourcil ... Il ne lui fallait vraiment que ça pour être content ? Même pas un remerciement ... Moi qui croyais...  
Je fus coupée de mes pensées quand je me retrouvais sous lui, toujours sur le canapé... Je plongeai dans ses yeux couleur topaze.

- Merci mon ange !

Il plongea sur ma bouche et m'offrit un baiser à en couper le souffle à plus d'une! Un sourire se forma sur ses lèvres, toujours sur les miennes. Je serai bien tentée de remettre mon bouclier... Alors il se redressa avec une petite moue trop mignonne... Que pouvais-je faire contre lui ? Rien du tout... Quand je disais que c'était toujours lui qui gagnait...  
C'est alors qu'Emmett et Jasper rentrèrent dans le salon, mais je ne m'en souciai pas, enfin pas pour le moment. J'étais totalement hypnotisée par ses traits à quelques centimètres des miens... Il commençait à reposer ses lèvres sur les miennes, mais c'était trop lent... Prise d'une je ne sais quelle sensation, je nous fis tourner et écrasais mes lèvres sur les siennes. Edward me tenait la taille tandis que mes mains caressaient son visage.  
Deux énormes raclements de gorge se firent entendre mais je n'étais toujours pas moi-même... Je ne voulais vraiment pas arrêter ce moment... Au pire, les deux intrus n'avaient qu'à partirent ou alors se changer en statues...  
Quand notre baiser prit fin, nous étions tout deux hors d'haleine mais je souriais comme une petite fille contente de son travail... J'étais vraiment bizarre...  
Je me redressais et contemplais le visage de mon Adonis... Il était tellement beau...  
Je parcourais le salon du regard, il semblait vide...

- Oh mon dieu! Criai-je.  
- Quoi? Bella? Qu'est-ce que tu as?

Edward commençait à s'inquiéter, il ne devait surement pas avoir vu ce qui se trouvait derrière moi.  
Je me levai et c'est alors qu'il partit dans un fou rire pas possible... Moi je ne trouvais pas ça drôle ! A tout les coups que c'était ma faute et lui il ne trouvait qu'à se bidonner comme pas possible.  
Je me tournais vers les deux statues qui me servaient de frères... Jasper et Emmett avaient tout deux une position rappelant des statuts grecque... Je commençais à paniquer... Et s'ils ne sortaient pas de cette léthargie? Alice et Rosalie ne me le pardonneraient jamais! Pourquoi fallait-il que cela tombe sur moi?  
Et voilà qu'Edward était devenus complètement fou... Ce n'était pas ma veine...

- Eh! Je ne suis pas fou! s'écria mon ange... Un peu hystérique sur les bords mais mon ange quand même...  
- Alors aide-moi à trouver une solution avant que quelqu'un ne s'en rende compte!  
- Ouais ou alors on les laisses comme ça jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un s'en rende compte... Après ce qu'ils ont fait...

J'étais perdue... Qu'avaient-ils fait ? Pourquoi les laisser ainsi ? Même si je ne savais pas les déstatufier...

- Et bien, Alice savait déjà qu'ils allaient finir comme cela s'ils... venaient... nous embêter... Et donc pour s'amuser comme les deux gamins qu'ils sont... Jasper a joué avec son don et... Enfin voilà...

Je me sentais toute petite ... Alors c'était ça? La sensation bizarre?  
Mais au fait, mes yeux avaient-ils encore changé?

* * *

Alors ? =)


	11. Résolution

_Bonne Lecture =)_

_Un point de vue Carlisle _

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : Résolution**

Chapitre 11 : Résolution

_Point de vue de Carlisle_

Ma journée à l'hôpital était fini, je me dirigeais vers ma voiture. Après une visite à chacun des patients, trois interventions pour fractures et un accouchement, je commençais à penser à Bella et plus particulièrement à son don.  
Certes, c'était un don intéressant mais si elle n'arrivait pas à le maîtriser, cela pourrait devenir dangereux.  
Je montais dans ma voiture et quittais le parking.  
J'avais toujours su que Bella était une personne extraordinaire mais j'avais peur que ce don soit trop compliqué à contrôler. Si ce don s'avérait puissant, les Volturi ne se gêneraient pas pour se l'approprier. De plus, il semblerait qu'elle ait deux dons... Tout ceci tournait dans ma tête, je prenais toutes ces informations et les regardais sous toutes les coutures.  
Trop plongé dans mes pensées, je n'avais pas remarqué que j'étais déjà arrivé à la villa. Je descendais de la voiture et m'avançais vers la porte.  
Même de l'extérieur, je pouvais sentir les fragrances d'Edward, Bella, Jasper et Emmett. Je rentrais et allais dans le salon. Ce que j'y trouvais était... étrange ?  
Bella était assise au fond d'un canapé, les coudes sur ses genoux et la tête dans ses mains. Qu'avait-elle ? Edward, lui, regardait ses frères qui avaient, je dois dire, une position assez... hors du commun... Edward était en train de faire des photos, enfin, essayait serait le mot le plus approprier, vu qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire.  
Je décidais de m'avancer et d'aller m'asseoir aux côtés de Bella. Celle-ci releva la tête et se raidis. Étrange, vraiment étrange. De ses yeux topazes, elle faisait des va-et-vient entre moi et Emmett et Jasper. Ces deux derniers n'avaient toujours pas finis de poser... Je tournais vers eux.

- Je... je suis...je suis désolée... Je n'ai pas fait exprès..., dit Bella d'une toute petite voix.  
- Mais de quoi ? Je ne comprends pas... Qu'as-tu fait Bella ? Demandais-je doucement.

Elle se leva et partis vers Emmett et Jasper. Elle prit la main d'Edward et l'amena s'asseoir car il ne tenait presque plus debout tellement il rigolait. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et me présenta mes fils d'un geste de la main.

- Je ne voulais, mais, en même temps ils avaient été prévenus par Alice..., dit-elle.  
- Ah, je comprends maintenant, dis-je.

Elle avait statufié mes deux fils. Les questions étaient ; Comment cela était-il arriver ? Comment les ... dé-statufiés ? Comment éviter que cela se reproduise ? La première question, enfin sa réponse, pourrait nous aider à comprendre comment sa se produit...  
A la fin de cette pensée, Edward ne rigolait plus et me regardait avec gêne. Puis il se tourna vers Bella et lui fit un petit sourire crispé. C'était vraiment bizarre tout ça...

- Nous étions... occupés quand ces deux boulets sont arrivés... mais ils étaient au courant qu'ils finiraient comme ceci s'il venaient nous ... dérangés, dit Edward.  
- Oh, je vois... As-tu essayé d'annuler les effets de ton don ?

Bella acquiesça d'un mouvement de la tête et se retournant vers les deux statuts.

- Alice vous avez pourtant prévenu de ne pas venir ... La curiosité est un très vilain défaut et je pense que, même si ce n'était pas ce que je voulais, c'est une bonne leçon...

Bella semblait gênée mais elle pensait vraiment ses paroles... En même temps je la comprenais. Je repartais dans mes pensées quand les bruits d'un crissement de pneu dehors nous avertis du retour des filles.

_Point de vue d'Alice_

Je n'en revenais pas ! Je leurs avais pourtant dis de ne pas aller les dérangés ! Je soufflais bruyamment et pris Rosalie par le bras en l'entraînant avec moi vers la voiture.

- Puis-je savoir où on va ?  
- Les garçons ont encore fait des bêtises alors on doit aller les les réparés... Enfin, si c'est possible...

Rosalie n'ajouta rien et nous arrivâmes à la voiture et je démarrais en trombe.

**Flash Back **

- Regarde Rose ! Il est magnifique ! Je le prend ! En double même !

Je venais de trouver LE haut a avoir dans son dressing ! Même si l'après-midi était bien avancé, Rose et moi avions décidé d'aller faire tour dans de petits magasins en attendant ce week-end !

- J'aurais bien aimé que Bella vienne avec nous... Maintenant qu'elle est revenue, nous n'avons toujours pas eu de moment rien qu'à nous... Entre fille...  
- Je sais Rose... Mais va dire ça a Edward ! Maintenant qu'il l'a retrouvé, il ne la lâche plus...

Nous soupirâmes. Rosalie s'était rendue compte que son attitude envers Bella n'avait pas été la bonne et elle s'en voulait vraiment. Maintenant qu'elle le pouvait, elle fera absolument tout pour pouvoir se rapprocher d'elle.

L'instant après cette pensée, ma vue se troubla et je tombais dans le noir. Une vision...  
Je pouvais voir mon cher et tendre avec Emmett, ils étaient entrain de rentrer dans la villa rigolant comme des gamins de cinq ans. L'instant d'après, ils étaient figés dans des positions plus que ... spéciales. Bella faisait les cents pas tandis qu'Edward était hilare... Puis plus rien.

- Oh merde ! Je dois les prévenir !  
- Tu me racontes ?  
- Heu... Attend Rose, je dois joindre les deux crétins !

Je fouillais dans mon sac jusqu'à ce que je trouve mon portable et appelais Jasper. Il décrocha à la première tonalité.

- Allo ma chérie ?  
- Je vous interdit d'aller les embêtés ! Sinon c'est a vos risques et périls !

- Jasper ? Je sais très bien que vous alliez les voir mais je ne veux pas !  
- Mais... Alice... On s'ennuit ! Au pire, c'est tampis pour nous...  
- Je vous le conseil très fortement !

- Gamins..., soupirais-je.  
- Moi aussi je t'aime ma chérie ! Dit Jasper avec un sourire dans la voix avant de raccrocher.

Je raccrochais et me tournais vers Rosalie qui haussait un sourcil.

- Dépêchons-nous de terminer de visiter les magasins avant de devoir retourner à la villa.  
- Ce sera à cause des garçons j'imagine.

Je lui souris et nous retournâmes a notre occupation.

**Fin du Flash Back**

Nous arrivâmes à la villa en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire. J'entrais avant Rosalie et me dirigeais vers le salon où je trouvais Bella, Edward, nos deux statuts et ... Carlisle ?

- Il est arrivé il n'y pas longtemps, me dit Edward.  
- Oh...

J'avançais vers nos deux statues et quand j'aperçus les deux gamins je ne pus m'empêcher de partir dans un fou rire.

- Et... il ... Il est... censé faire... faire quoi ? Demandais-je entre deux rire, en désignant Jasper.  
- Je ne sais pas trop... mais ce n'est pas le problème ! J'ai statufié Jasper et Emmett ! Et vous n'en avez rien a faire ? Et s'ils restaient comme ça ? Et si ...

Bella commençait à paniquer... Je devais la rassurer en lui disant que j'avais eu une vision qui me montrait la prochaine fois que Jasper et Emmett viendraient les embêter... J'étais sur le point de le faire quand j'eus un déclic!

- Le lancé de disque ! Ahh ! Oh mon dieu ! C'est tordant ! Oh mon pauvre chéri ! Tu aurais pu choisir un autre sport !

J'étais plié en deux. Le lancé de disque ! Je gloussais comme pas possible. Edward cachait son immense sourire dans les cheveux de Bella et Carlisle lui se retenait in-extrémisme de sourire. Je levais les yeux au ciel... Le bon exemple ...  
Je me retournais vers Rosalie, qui se faisait discrète depuis tout à l'heure, et vis qu'elle fronçais les sourcils. La tête penchée un peu sur le côtés, elle regardait Emmett. Tout d'un coup, son visage se fendit d'un immense sourire et elle assena tout naturellement;

- Lancé de javelot.

Je regardais alors Emmett et, comme acquiescement, je repartis dans mon fou rire. Bella était sur le point d'exploser. Je la comprenais un peu, elle était frustrée, elle devait se demander si elle pourra les dé-statufier.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Bella. Ils ne resterons pas comme ceci éternellement.

Je lui souris et sautilla jusqu'à elle. Elle se dé-crispa un peu et prenant ses mains, je l'embarquais vers la sortie. Edward, accroché à elle, suivit le pas. Arriver devant la porte, je m'arrêtais et leur dis;

- Tu vas t'éloigner de la maison et ne plus penser à ceci. Vider ton esprit et je penses qu'ils viendrons vous montrer eux même qu'ils sont de nouveau... non pas vivant mais dans la capacité de bouger.

Elle m'étrenna et ils sortirent dehors.

_Point de vue de Bella  
_  
Nous sortîmes de la villa et nous nous dirigeâmes vers la forêt. Si je devais me trouver un endroit calme, autant repartir là où nous avions eu notre petite discution, prés du point d'eau.  
A vitesse vampirique, nous nous retrouvâmes bien vite à destination.  
Je m'allongeais dans l'herbe et Edward fit de même à ma gauche.  
Je devais vider mon esprit ou tout du moins, penser à autre chose que l'énorme boulette que j'avais fait. Une petite chose me turlupinait un peu. Cette sensation que j'avais eu juste après qu'ils n'entre dans la pièce... Le don de Jasper... C'était à la fois étrange et agréable comme émotion je dois dire... Mais le fait que ce soit Jasper qui m'ait fait ressentir ceci de par son don... Je trouvais ça dommage... Je lui demanderais de s'abstenir à l'avenir ! Je ne voulais pas que ce soit lui qui me fasse ressentir ce genre de sensation...  
Cela devait faire un petit moment que nous étions ici et toujours rien... Oh oui, si je pensais à Jasper, automatiquement, je pensais qu'il était en statue de par ma faute. Je tournais mon visage vers Edward pour voir qu'il me dévisageais avec un sourire en coin... Merde ! Mon bouclier !

_Et maintenant je fais quoi ?  
Tu assumes !  
Non ! Enfin... S'il ... C'est pas... Il n'aurait pas dû entendre ça !  
Bah maintenant... trop tard ..._

Je me remettais à la contemplation du ciel sombre et nuageux pour seulement quelques dixième de secondes avant de fermer les yeux. Je devais vider mon esprit et essayais de me concentrer.  
Soudainement, je pouvais sentir une présence au dessus de moi. J'allais ouvrir les yeux quand ses lèvres s'écrasèrent sur les miennes. Je saisissais de mes mains les cheveux de sa nuque pour l'approcher plus de moi. Alors que j'approfondissais notre baiser, je sentis ses mains se poser sur ma taille. Quand il prit initiative de passer ses mains sous mon haut pour caresser ma taille, je ne pus retenir un gémissement.  
Si nous avions besoin de respirer, nous serions surement déjà mort... Mais nous n'avions pas besoin de respirer et nous l'étions ... mort.  
Alors que ses lèvres quittaient les miennes et descendaient vers mon cou, il se raidit. Une de ses mains était sur mon ventre et l'autre sur le côté. Il devait l'avoir découvert...  
Il me regarda dans les yeux et se raidit encore plus quand une voix grave et menaçante hurla;

- EDDY ! T'AS INTERET A COURIR !

Edward me promis de revenir ce qu'il avait commencé et il partis en courant vers les profondeurs de la forêt. Je rabaissais mon haut et repensais aux photos, qu'Edward n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de prendre, de ses deux frères statues.  
Je souris bêtement et soupirais de soulagement que ces deux gamins ne soient plus prisonniers de mon don.  
Je me relevais et partis à vitesse humaine, l'esprit ailleurs, vers ma petite maison.

* * *

Alors ? =)


	12. Chapter 12

Bonne Lecture =)

* * *

**Chapitre 12 **

_Point de vue de Bella_

J'étais à la moitié de mon parcourt quand Jasper apparut à mes côtés. Je continuais à marcher et il me suivis. Je n'étais pas en colère contre lui, je ne pouvais pas. Je tournais la tête vers lui et vis qu'il regarder ses pieds. Je souris et engageais la discussion.

- Jasper ?

Il leva la tête vers moi et attendis la suite.

- A quoi penses-tu ? Demandais-je.

Il soupira et, en re-besant la tête, il commença a parler.

- Je m'en veux un peu... Je n'aurais pas dû utiliser mon don pour vous embêter... Mais bon... Il faut dire qu'au début j'en avais pas l'intention... Mais, Emmett a été très... persuasif. Au moins, maintenant on connait les conséquences de ce genre de bêtises...

Je souris et repensais à la scène... Un petite grimace de gène apparut sur mon visage.

- Pourquoi tant de gène, me demanda-t-il.

- Et bien... Il faut dire que tu as un don ... intéressant... Enfin... C'est assez étrange... Comment arrives-tu a... canaliser tout ça... Il ne t'arrive jamais de craquer et de mettre tout le monde dans une dépression pour avoir la paix ? ris-je.

- Si je mettais tout le monde dans une dépression, je serais le plus atteins... Quand je ressens une émotion, tu la multiplie par dix et c'est ce que je ressens... Donc, si tu ne m'avais pas statufié tout à l'heure, je serais aller chercher Alice sur le champs...

- Oh... Je vois... C'est...

Il rit.

- Je voulais m'excuser Jasper. Pour t'avoir statufié... Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès... J'espère que sa ne mettra pas de froid entre nous et ni entre Emmett et moi. On peut dire qu'il y a un partout ...

- Et la balle au centre, rit-il.

Je secouais la tête l'air de dire "Ah vraiment...". Je remarquais alors que nous étions arrivés devant chez moi. Je sortais la clé de ma poche arrière et l'enfoncer dans la serrure.

- Tu veux visiter ? Proposais-je à Jasper avec un sourire.

- Ma foi, pourquoi pas.

J'ouvrais la porte et une tornade blanche et noire me sauta dessus. Jasper nous retint pour que nous ne finissions pas parterre. J'étais morte de rire... (Oubliez le jeu de mot -_- :p )

- Alice... Plus expressive... Non, il n-y a pas.

- Montre me le ! S'il te plaît ! S'il te plaît ! Montre !

Je la regardais avec de grand yeux... De quoi parlait-elle ? Elle était chez moi, et la connaissant, elle avait déjà fouillé partout alors que voulait-elle voir qui n'était pas ici ?  
Nous nous redressâmes et alors que j'allais bouger un peu, Alice sauta sur mon haut et le releva un peu. Oh ... ça ...

- Il est magnifique ! Comment as tu fait ? Normalement rien ne peut transpercer la peau d'un vampire... A moins que ... Tu l'avais déjà ? Et tu ne me l'avais pas dit ? En même temps non... Vu comment il est ... Je l'aurais vu ... Pourquoi je ne l'ai pas vu...

Je laissais Alice faire son monologue et tournais la tête vers Jasper qui lui regardais Alice avec un petit sourire en coin. Je levais les yeux au ciel et stoppais Alice en posant ma main sur sa bouche. Elle releva les yeux de mon ventre et me regarda avec une lueur de curiosité dans les yeux.

- Venez vous asseoir que je vous raconte, dis-je en soupirant.

Jasper s'assit dans le canapé et Alice sauta sur ses genoux. On aurait dit une gamine qui voulait absolument son histoire du soir... Je regardais dehors où la nuit était bien avancée... donc oui, c'était une histoire du soir pour une petite fille...

**Flash Back**

Ce soir là, Charlie ne rentrera pas. Je dois affronter seule mon désarroi et combattre le trou béant de ma poitrine. Je suis dans le salon, sur le canapé, recroquevillé. J'essaye de ne pas penser, car les seules pensées que je peux avoir sont pour ce jour sombre... Ma respiration s'accélère et je commence à paniquer. Et si Charlie m'abandonner lui aussi ? Et s'il ne revenait pas ? Les larmes commencent leur ascension vers mes yeux déjà rougis. Mon premier sanglot se fait entendre et je me sens de plus en plus vide. Mon cœur me fait mal mais, depuis... Je m'y suis habitué. Mon souffle est hiératique et je retiens difficilement les rivières qui coulent sous mes yeux. Je ferme les yeux mais je vois son visage. Je les ré-ouvre et cris son nom. Je n'arrive pas à distinguer l'heure sur l'horloge mais je sais que ce petit scénario dure depuis beaucoup trop longtemps... Je n'arrive pas à remonter la pente. Mon esprit n'est qu'un amas de questions que je retourne sans cesse dans tout les sens. Une boule dans ma gorge empêche mes sanglots de sortir et je respire mal.  
Les dernières forces qu'il me restent m'aident à me lever et je titube jusqu'à la cuisine. J'ouvre le placard et, de ma main tremblante, je prend un verre. Me dirigeant vers l'évier, je garde l'objet en main. Un son strident se fait entendre. Une sensation de mal-être me prend et je cours sortir dehors. Mes pas peu assurés me mènent vers ma vieille voiture où je rentre m'abriter de la pluie qui tombe.  
Sans m'en rendre compte, je m'étais mise à conduire. Les ombres qui m'entourent dessinent un paysage sombre où les jeux de lumières sont plutôt glauques. Ma vision trouble et la douleur causée par les tambourinements de mon cœur me font perdre toute notion de temps. Les premières lumières aveuglantes d'une ville se font voir. Je ne sais pas où je suis ni ce que je vais faire mais je ne m'arrête pas de rouler pour autant.

**Fin du Flash Back**

Je détournais la tête de la fenêtre et remarquais alors qu'Alice et Jasper me regardaient avec des yeux ronds.  
- Qui-y-a-t-il ?

Jasper s'éclaircit la gorge et mit un coup de coude à Alice.

- Tu as eu un petit moment d'égarement et, pour ma part, tu semblais ... vide ..., me dit Jasper sans me quitter des yeux.

- Oh, sa à durer combien de temps ? Demandais-je d'une petite voix.

Il est vrai que cela m'arrivait de temps en temps... La plus part du temps, cela durait moins d'une heure, je ne savais pas tellement pourquoi, mais ça m'arrivait ...

- Assez de temps pour qu'Edward arrive et voit ce qu'il se passait dans ta tête... Il est re-sortit tout de suite... A quoi pensais-tu, Bella ? Me demanda Alice.

Oh, Non ! Il avait du voir ma BIG dépression... Ce n'était pas prévus ! Connaissant Edward il devait être en train de culpabiliser à mort dans un endroit inconnu ! Même si respirer ne me servait pas, ma respiration accéléra et je commençais à paniquer.

- Bella... A quoi pensais-tu ? Ça a un rapport avec ton piercing ? Bella ? Réponds-moi ! Bella ! Reprends-toi !

Alice commençait à devenir hystérique. Mais aucun son ne pouvait sortir de ma bouche. Les pires scénarios tournaient dans ma tête... Et s'il ressentait tellement de culpabilité qu'il ne voudrait plus me voir ? Et s'il me re-quittait pour, soit-disant, mon bien ?

Je me levais et commençais à faire les cents pas en murmurant les quelques mots qui voulaient bien sortir de ma bouche:

- Oui...Non...Dépression...Quitter...Edward... Pourquoi ?...

Alice se leva et elle me prit par les épaules pour que je la regarde dans les yeux. Son visage était dur et elle arborait une expression sérieuse.

-Bella, racontes moi tout. Et après tu iras le chercher...

- D'acc...D'accord Alice, bégayais-je.

Je lui racontais pour mon piercing. Le fait qu'un soir, j'avais pris ma voiture et avait rouler pendant un temps indéfini pour finir par déambuler dans des rues désertes où la pluie inondait les quelques traits de ruelles que je pouvais voir avec mes yeux bouffis et rougis. Que j'avais finis dans le seul endroit où mon sentiment de solitude aurait pu être comblé: un bar... La sensation de l'alcool dans mes veines m'avait permis, pour quelques heures, d'oublier les martèlements de mon cœur. Le lendemain, je me réveillais dans mon lit, habillée comme la vieille mais ayant gagné un mal de tête horrible. C'est seulement quand je rentrais dans la salle de bain que je remarquais une bande adhésive sur mon nombril... Quand je l'enlevais, je me mis à pleurer... Un « E » était suspendu à mon nombril. Moi qui voulais essayer de l'oublier pour pouvoir vivre un temps soit peu normalement. Je ne sais pourquoi mais je ne voulais pas me le faire enlever... Sa couleur dorée me rappelée son regard qui emprisonnait le mien... Charlie m'avait passé un savon...

- Et voilà ..., dis-je à la fin de mon récit.

- Hmmm... Je comprends mieux... Edward à du voir dans quel état tu étais quand on est partis et doit se morfondre dans son coin...

A ces mots, je retenais ma respiration.

- Bella, tu vas aller prendre un douche pour te détendre, te faire toute belle et aller lui montrer que tu ne lui en veut pas. Ensuite, tu l'empêcheras de parler à tout prix ! Tu n'oublie pas ton bouclier. Et s'il le faut, utilise ton don.

Je faisais confiance à Alice et donc faisais ce qu'elle m'avait dit. Quand je descendais les dernières marches de l'escalier, je remarquais que Jasper n'était plus là.

- Alice ...

- Il est partit m'attendre dans notre chambre..., me coupa-t-elle.

- Oh. Et ...

- Il est dans sa chambre lui aussi. Tu vas attendre et le suivre quand il sautera par sa fenêtre. Dès qu'il se retournera pour la troisième fois tu lui fonce dessus et tu fais ce que je t'ai dis.

Cette fille m'étonnerais toujours autant. Elle me fit un grand sourire rassurant et, en essayant de maintenir ma robe bleu nuit en place, je sortais dehors.

- Au fait, évite les courants d'air..., me dit Alice.

Je lui fis une grimace et allais me cacher prés de sa fenêtre en priant pour qu'il ne me voit pas.  
Un dizaine de minute plus tard, mon Adonis sortit de sa chambre et commença une course vers la forêt. J'attendais quelques secondes pour mettre un peu de distance entre nous et commençais à suivre son odeur. Au bout de deux minutes de course, son odeur embaumait encore plus l'air; son premier demi-tour. L'odeur prenait une autre direction. Encore deux tentative pour rebrousser chemin et je mets mon plan, enfin le plan d'Alice, en action. Quand la seconde fois où il s'était attardé dans un endroit, je fonçais vers son odeur. Je le trouvais assis sur un rocher, la tête entre les mains. Surement entrain de poser le pour et le contre. Je m'approchais à pas furtifs et silencieux. Quand je fus assez prête, je sautais sur lui et nous atterrîmes parterre moi sur lui.  
Avant qu'il ne comprenne quoi que ce soit ou encore qu'il commence à se poser des question, j'écrasais mes lèvres sur les siennes. Mon boulier était actif et Alice ne voulait surtout pas qu'il parle... C'était le seul moyen agréable de faire ceci. Embrasser Edward Cullen avait toujours été un plaisir mais là ... c'était comme embrasser une statue. Il ne bougeait pas. Je soupirais mentalement et j'entrepris de la faire agir sans pour autant qu'il ne parle. Je passais mes mains dans ses cheveux et appuyais encore plus mes lèvres contre les siennes. Si je devais jouer au pantin avec lui, j'allais jouer au pantin. Je laissais glisser mes mains le long de son visage, de son cou, de ses épaules, de ses bras pour prendre ses mains et les poser sur ma taille. Je laissais mes mains sur les siennes et ouvrais mon esprit pour lui dire par pensée:

_" Osez les enlever de là et vous aurez de gros problèmes Edward Anthony Masen Cullen..."_

J'ôtais mes main et les remontais jusqu'à son torse. Je détachais mes lèvres des siennes et fermer mon esprit. Je regardais son visage, son magnifique visage. Un sourire béat se trouvait sur le mien. Je voulais plonger dans ses yeux qui me faisaient fondre.

- Je suis si moche que ça ? Demandais-je avec une petite voix et l'air découragé.

Il fronça les sourcil a ces propos mais n'ouvrit pas pour autant les yeux. Je ne voulais pas le faire moi même, je voulais qu'il ait le choix... Je parsemais son cou de petit baisers et remontais vers ses lèvres. Je détachais mes lèvres des siennes toujours immobiles.

- Mais au fait j'y pense mon ange, soufflais-je à son oreille, tu m'as promis quelque chose. Tu t'en souviens même très bien à mon avis...

Alors il ouvra les yeux, avec un air étonné. Mes yeux s'attardèrent sur les siens et j'y plongeais avec bonheur. Je lui offrais mon sourire le plus éblouissant.

_"Avec ça, il ne pourra même pas penser normalement" _pensais-je.

Il voulu jouer au même jeu en me faisant son sourire en coin. Je me redressais, toujours à califourchon sur lui.

- Croyais-tu vraiment que tu pourrais partir ainsi ? Sans que je ne te suive et ... t'agresse de la sorte ? Je souris encore plus en jaugeant notre position.

Je posais les yeux sur ses mains qui n'avaient pas bougé. Ses yeux quittèrent mon visage pour que lui aussi puisse juger notre position. Il s'attarda sur ses mains et se redressa pour que nos visages soient à même hauteur et seulement séparés de quelque centimètres. Je pouvais sentir son haleine fraiche épouser les traits de mon visage. Je fermais les yeux et soupirais d'aise. Ses lèvres se posèrent sur mon cou traçant une ligne jusqu'à mon épaule. Je frissonnais. Je ré-ouvrais les yeux et remarquais qu'il me fixait de ses yeux de plus en plus sombre de seconde en seconde. Je savais très bien que les miens étaient déjà noirs comme la nuit.

- Aime-moi Edward ..., soufflais-je avant qu'il nous renversent et qu'il tienne sa promesse...

_Point de vue Rosalie_

Après que mon cher et tendre soit rentré de sa course poursuite, nous montâmes dans notre chambre. Je me retrouvais facilement allongée sur lui, dessinant des choses imaginaires sur son torse tandis que lui, jouait avec une mèche de mes cheveux. Je relevais les yeux vers lui et vis qu'il regardait pensivement le plafond.  
Loin des yeux de tous, Emmett et moi étions un couple des plus tendre. Nous nous aimions d'un amour pur et fort. Certains pourraient dire que ce n'est que physique mais non... Emmett était mon gros nounours à moi. Je souris à cette pensée, c'était mon bébé...

- A quoi penses-tu mon amour? Demandais-je.

Il baissa la tête pour que son regard s'encre dans le mien et il me sourit. Il caressa ma joue et sans cesser de me regarder ou de sourire il dit tout naturellement;

- A nous. Je pense au bonheur de pouvoir passer chaque jour de mon éternité avec la femme que j'aime et que cet amour soit partagé...

Emmett savait ne pas dire que des blagues salaces ou des sous-entendus douteux, non, il pouvait être sincère sur ses sentiments et très protecteur envers sa famille. Comme il le disait si souvent, "Qui aime bien, châtie bien !"  
Je me redressais et l'embrassais pour lui montrer tout l'amour que je lui portais et que ses paroles m'avaient touchées.  
Alors que je décollais mes lèvres des siennes, une tornade noire entra dans notre chambre, l'air partagé entre la joie extrême et le choc extrême.

- Je ne savais pas que je te faisais autant d'effet Alice..., commença Emmett quand il remarqua qu'elle n'arrêtait pas de ma fixer.

- Qui-y-a-t-il Alice ? Demandais-je.

Elle s'approcha de moi et, s'asseyant sur le lit, elle me dit;

- J'ai eu une vision des plus étranges Rosalie... Je ... Je t'ai vu... enceinte...

Je restais sur le cul ! C'était ça ... Excusez-moi de ma grossièreté mais... Comprenez-moi ... Enceinte ? Je la regardais perplexe... J'étais vampire... Impossible...

-Impossible, soufflais-je... Alice, il doit y avoir une erreur ...

- Ce n'est pas tout les jours que tu balade avec une montgolfière sous les yeux Rosalie !

J'arrêtais de respirer... Alors était-ce possible ? Non ... Mais je voulais y croire!

- Comment ? ... Alice ... Comment ?... , dis-je d'une voix tremblante.

- J'espère au moins que c'est moi le père..., souffla Emmett.

Je me retournais vers lui, il regardait intensément Alice, les yeux plissés.

-Bien sur gros bêta ! Par contre, ma vision est assez restreinte, elle n'est qu'une image.

Elle me tendis une feuille où un dessin fait au crayon de papier prenait tout l'espace. On pouvait me reconnaître dessus. Il neigeait, je portais des vêtements chauds et avait les mains sur mon ventre. Ce dernier était plutôt imposant...

- Dans ma vision, ton nez était rougis ... Je ne sais pas comment ça se fait mais ... Tu étais moins pâle et ... Tu étais enceinte...

Enceinte... Huit lettres. Un mot. Et toute une vie anormale devenue anormalement bizarre...

* * *

Alors ? =)


	13. Annonce

_Bonne Lecture =)_

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 12 : Annonce**

_Point de vue Bella_

Allongée sur l'homme de ma vie, un sourire, niais, scotché sur mon visage, je laissais reposer ma joue sur son torse. Je regardais ma main droite dans la sienne, nos doigts entrelacés. Je ne sais trop depuis combien de temps nous étions ainsi, mais il ne se lassait pas de jouer avec quelques mèches de mes cheveux. Notre quiétude fut rompue par la sonnerie de son portable. Un grognement sortit de sa gorge tandis que je retenais mal mon rire. Il lut son message et me passa son portable pour que je le lise ;

**Allez les amoureux, on essaye de ne plus traumatiser les écureuils et on rentre à la villa ! Une énorme bonne nouvelle vous attend ! Enfin ... Tout dépendra des conséquences ... M'enfin, ce n'est pas la peine de lever les yeux au ciel Bella et vous rentrez !**

**Alice**

**Ps : La chemise de mon frère est trop petite pour venir ainsi... Passez d'abord chez Bella ... Pauvre petite robe :'(...**

Je relevais les yeux les yeux vers Edward. Il avait la tête jetée en arrière et son bras couvrant ses yeux. Signe d'un profond ennuie à quitter cette position... Je me redressais et fis une grimace quand les propos d'Alice envers la chemise de son frère s'avéraient vrais. Les lambeaux de ma robe, situés un peu plus loin, pouvaient facilement me servir de jupe... ou mini-jupe à se stade. Je déposais mes lèvres sur son cou puis sur ses lèvres et me levais pour enfiler le bout de tissu...  
Le soleil avait commencé son ascension, ce qui donnait des reflets orange et rouges à la forêt qui nous entourait. Une journée ensoleillée était en perspective. Pas de lycée pour les vampires de Forks ce jour là.

Nous nous trouvions, Edward et moi, devant la porte d'entrée de la villa quand Alice nous a littéralement jeté à l'intérieur. Dans le salon, on pouvait voir un Carlisle et un Jasper perdus dans leurs pensées, un Emmett regardant le catch avec un grand sourire niais, tenant la main de Rosalie. Cette dernière et Esmée avaient les sourires les plus éblouissants que je n'avais jamais vu de toute ma vie. Quand on remarqua notre présence, tous me regardèrent moi... Qu'avais-je fait ?

- Vous voilà donc vous deux ! Je me demande bien qu'est-ce qu'il vous a retenu autant de temps ...

Emmett sera toujours Emmett... Il haussait les sourcils avec un sourire qui voulait tout dire... Je m'éclaircis le gorge et me tournais vers Alice.

- Vous vouliez nous voir, on est là, que ce passe-t-il ? Demandais-je.

Alice s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche pour me répondre quand son regard se perdit dans le vide. Aussitôt, Jasper était à ses côtés et une vague de sérénité surplomba la pièce. Au bout de quelques secondes, Alice cligna des yeux et un immense sourire, en plus immense que d'habitude, prit possession de son visage et elle me sauta dessus. Moi qui n'aimais pas la sensation de vide, j'étais servie... Nos deux corps allaient touchés le sol quand tout se stoppa. Je n'avais jamais eu de très bon réflexe étant humaine et étant vampire, ça n'avait pas tellement changé à mon plus grand malheur mais là... Quand je rouvrais les yeux, j'étais sur le canapé assise aux côtés d'Alice qui me regardait de ses grands yeux dorés. Je détournais la tête, gênée, et remarquais que tout le monde me regardait avec la même intensité... Qu'avais-je fait ?

- Tes yeux ma Bella, ils sont de-nouveau dorés avec un cercle violet..., me dit Edward.

- Ce n'est pas la première fois ? Demanda Carlisle en s'approchant de moi.

- Non, la deuxième fois...

- Pour quelle raison est-ce apparut la première fois ?

- Elle voulait qu'Edward lui saute dessus ! S'exclama Emmett en riant.

Ce n'était pas tellement ça mais... ça avait un rapport ... Je lançais un regard discret a Edward, il avait une main dans ses cheveux mais souriait un peu même si ça ressemblait un peu à une grimace... Je me re-concentrais sur Carlisle qui retenait un minuscule sourire... J'étais vraiment gênée. Jasper allait dire quelque chose quand je le devançais :

- Ouvre la bouche et tu finiras en statue pour le reste de ton existence Jasper, dis-je d'une voix douce.

Il sourit et secoua la tête d'un signe résigné. Carlisle me ramena à son inspection quand il reprit son inspection.

- A chaque fois, tu étais comprise dans le champ d'action de ton don ... Peut-être que cela vient du fait que ton don peut agir sur ton propre corps. Il faudra vérifier ça plus tard. Cela étant dit- il se tourna vers Alice-, tu voulais nous dire quelque chose, Alice ?

La concernée se leva et Edward prit sa place. Carlisle alla se rasseoir et elle commença à parler.

- Cette nuit, plus précisément il y a de cela 9 heures 24 minutes et 4 secondes, j'ai eu la vision la plus ... inattendue de toutes. Elle concernait Rosalie - elle lui sourit -, dans ma vision, il se trouve qu'elle était enceinte...

Heu... Ouaw ? Rosalie enceinte ? Je me tournais vers elle et, vu qu'elle me regardait moi (étrange mais bon...) je lui lançais un immense sourire. Carlisle semblait heureux mais perdu à la fois, tout comme le reste des garçons... Je me suis levée pour aller voir Rosalie et la prendre dans mes bras.

- Mais, c'est merveilleux Rose ! Tu imagines ? C'est fabuleux !

J'étais sure et certaine que si elle aurait pu, elle aurait pleuré de joie. J'en aurais fait de même, en fait, comme toutes les filles en fait... Une boule se forma dans ma gorge, je n'arrivais même plus à trouver d'adjectif à cette nouvelle ! Rosalie était venue sur cette Terre pour être mère. Ce fut seulement quand je repris une inspiration que je compris que j'avais stoppé ma respiration. Celle-ci était saccadée, comme quand un vampire pleure mais c'était plus marqué... Ma vue se troublait sans vraiment se troublait, je respirais sans vraiment respirer. Je fermais les yeux et reculais pour reprendre ma respiration normale. Quand j'entendis comme un sanglot je rouvris les yeux et fus ... surprise ? Par le spectacle qui se déroulait devant moi.  
Esmée, Rosalie et Alice étaient en train de. Je ne sais pas trop, mais elle devait pleurer de joie. Mon don était vraiment incontrôlable et grandissait à une vitesse extraordinaire. Quand elles se regardèrent l'air choqué je ne pus me retenir d'exploser de rire. Elles me suivirent. En cet instant, il n'y avait plus que nous quatre. Une pensée pour Jasper interrompus pour quelques instant mes rires. Je me tournais vers lui et vis qu'il se retenait de tomber parterre pour mieux extérioriser les tremblements de rire qui le prenait.

- Voilà qui est intéressant, murmura Carlisle avec un sourire.

- Flippant ouais ! Rit Emmett.

Il eut droit à la moue de Rosalie et il alla essuyer les larmes qui formaient des traces sous ses deux topazes.

- Excusez-moi, ris-je. C'est sous le coup de l'émotion...

- Ne t'excuse pas va ! C'est grâce à ce genre de gaffe que ton don va se fortifier, me dit Alice en allant rejoindre Jasper qui s'était calmé.

Je me retournais et vis qu'Edward faisait des va-et-vient entre Alice et moi. Je haussais un sourcil. Haussant les épaules, je me dirigeais vers le canapé. Deux choix étaient à ma disposition; aux côtés de mon Adonis ou ... SUR mon Adonis. Avec un grand sourire je m'assis sur ses genoux et il m'encercla de ses bras.

Pendant environ deux heures nous avons tous parler des conséquences de cet événement prochain. Nous ne savions pas vraiment comment cette histoire allait finir mais le plus important était que le plus grand rêve de Rosalie allait se réaliser. Je n'en croyais toujours pas mais ce n'était pas pour autant que je devenais pessimiste. Alice était en pleine crise d'hystérie et était incontrôlable. Rosalie nous éblouissait tous avec son sourire. Rosalie était de loin la vampire la plus belle qu'il ne m'était jamais donné de rencontrer mais avec ce sourire, celui représentant le bonheur, l'espoir et l'amour, elle était tellement plus. Emmett rêvait déjà de sa propre mini équipe de rugby. Il ne pensait tout de même pas qu'une quinzaine de bébés allaient sortir de Rosalie ? Edward me décrivait ses pensées qui étaient plus qu'hilarante. Carlisle et Esmée étaient heureux pour leur fille et leur fils. Jasper était le plus à plaindre ! Entre l'hystérie de sa femme à quelques centimètres de lui, les délires de son frère et l'excitation partagée de Rosalie et moi-même... Je ne savais absolument pas comment il tenait le coup ... Mais bon, ce n'était pas le plus grand problème. En quelques secondes, un schéma se fit dans ma tête...

Un vampire + une vampire -- Pas de bébé ...

Or là, si la vision se réalisait, nous allions avoir un bébé vampire... Je saisis le moment où personne ne parlait, je savais que j'allais plomber l'ambiance mais, ce n'était pas rien ...

- Mais, à ma connaissance, aucun couple de vampire ne peut enfanter... Comment, alors, se fait-il que Rosalie puisse tomber comme ça... Et maintenant et pas avant ? Si ça aurait possible, cette maison en serait remplie...

Carlisle acquiesça de la tête, il y avait songé, c'était obligé... Alice, elle ne départait pas de sa bonne humeur et me dit avec un sourire :

- Et bien, j'ai une théorie ! Si cela avait été possible avant, je n'aurais pas mis autant de temps à avoir cette vision. Or, cette vision, des plus spectaculaires, m'apparaît seulement quand une certaine personne revient parmi nous... Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait un mode d'emploi Comment faire des bébés vampires ? Et qu'Emmett et Rosalie l'aient trouvé. Donc ma théorie tient fortement la route non ?

Heu... Je n'en croyais pas... Cette théorie était plausible mais... Je n'allais pas faire un bébé à Rosalie ? Edward partit dans un fou rire. La plupart des Cullen devaient le comparer à un fou échapper d'asile...

- Il n'empêche que moi, je ne me demande pas si je vais devoir faire un bébé a Rosalie ! S'écria Edward et repartant dans son fou rire.

Je lui mettais un coup de coude dans les côtes et lançais un regard gêné à Rosalie qui était en "mode vibreur" (Quand on rigole mais qu'on ne fait pas de bruit... Je suis experte ! xD).

- Je pensais plus au don de la personne ... Il pourrait d'avéré utile qu'une certaine personne - tout le monde avait le regard braqué sur moi- puisse agir sur Rosalie pour qu'elle puisse enfanter ...

- J'avais bien deviné... C'est juste que... Tu es sure que c'est moi qui va faire ça ? Mon don est tout neuf... Je ne savais même pas que je l'avais avant...

- Tu y arriveras, sinon, aucune vision n'aurait été possible. Et si tu y crois suffisamment, ça marchera...

* * *

Alors ? =)


	14. Essaies

_Bonne Lecture =)_

_Petite revanche de Bella et utilisation de son Don =)_

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 13 : Essaies **

_Point de vue Extérieur  
_

Une semaine s'était écoulée et le don de Bella ne cessait d'accroître. Elle arrivait à faire rougir Edward, pleurer Emmett où encore donner froid à Jasper. Carlisle suivait ses progrès avec beaucoup de soins. Le but de ces exercices était de faire en sorte que Bella puisse contrôler l'appareil reproductif de Rosalie. Celle-ci assistait à tout ses "expériences". Aucun des Cullens ne savait encore ce qu'était la vision d'Alice mais sa folie du shopping ne faisait que grandir...

" Au cas où...", disait-elle.

Esmée était occupée à un projet pour Bella. Un projet qui l'aiderait. Elle était fière, heureuse mais évitait de se faire de faux espoirs. Personne n'était pessimiste, mais personne ne voulait être déçu. Bella passait beaucoup de temps à parler avec Carlisle pour savoir où canaliser son don. Elle avait arrêter le lycée et passer son temps à lire certaines histoires de vampires pour trouver ne serait-ce qu'une ancienne légende où une vampire était tombée enceinte. Si c'était le cas, ils n'auraient aucun problème avec les Volturi mais pour l'instant, aucun ne savait vraiment comment ça allait finir. Il semblerait que le fait que deux vampires ne pouvaient pas enfanter était dû à l'arrêt de l'appareil reproduction des vampires femelles et non mâles. Allez savoir pourquoi...

_Point de vue Bella_

Je tenais enfin ma revanche ! Il trouvait ça mignon sur moi, alors pourquoi n'aimait-il pas qu'il y ait un retour ?

- Bella ! Grogna Edward de la pièce à côté.

- Oui, mon cœur ? Demandais-je d'une petite voix.

Mon nouveau jeu consistait à repenser à nous deux, dans cette forêt la semaine passée... Un bruit de verre cassé me sortit de mes pensées et je me levais. Edward était dans l'encadrement de la porte donnant sur le salon et me regardait dans les yeux.

- Tu es rouge comme une tomate mon chéri ! Je me demande à ce que tu penses ..., dis-je avec suspicion.

C'est à ce moment là qu'Emmett entra dans le salon. Il regarda son frère avec un sourcil levé. Puis, il se tourna vers moi avec un grand sourire.

- Oh, non ! Emmett, ne t'y met pas toi aussi ! Soupira Edward en baissant la tête comme si une tonne venait de l'écraser.

- Sérieux Bell's, c'est la pire torture que tu peux faire a un vampire en manque ! S'écria Emmett avec un air outré.

Je lui fis un sourire sadique et me deuxième revanche sonna. J'aimais vraiment beaucoup les garçons de la maison mais, quand j'étais encore humaine, ils ne se gênaient pas pour m'envoyer des vannes ! Emmett me regardait avec les yeux écarquillés attendant son supplice. La maladresse de la petite Bella allait s'abattre sur Emmett ... Je m'avançais vers lui et j'eus à peine le temps de le toucher qu'il détalait comme un lapin. On entendit un arbre se déraciner et un Emmett étouffer un juron. Edward me regardait avec un sourcil levé.

- Ne jamais faire confiance à un vampire, tu te souviens ? Demandais-je avec un sourire.

Il s'approcha de moi et m'embrassa. Je me sentis soulever de terre et la seconde d'après, j'étais dans ma chambre avec les quelques livres en désordres qui étaient sur mon lit bien rangés sur ma pseudo table de nuit.  
Alice...  
Edward sourit contre mes lèvres.

- Tu as bien raison, il ne faut jamais faire confiance à un vampire ma Bella, souffla-t-il à mon oreille.

- Rosalie ? Criais-je.  
- J'arrive dans... deux minutes ! Cria-t-elle à son tour.  
- Emmett ! Laisse la tranquille ! Rigola Edward assit à mes côtés dans le salon.

On entendit Emmett étouffer un juron et Rosalie se matérialisa devant nous avec un grand sourire.

- Il ne manque plus que Carlisle, dis-je.

Ce dernier arriva quelques minutes après, entraînant avec lui un moniteur cardiaque et une perfusion de sang (d'un animal dont le sang était le plus ressemblant à celui des humains). Si j'arrivais à refaire « vivre » le corps de Rosalie, tout son organisme se remettrait en route et donc, elle pourrait enfanter. Le sang était pour son corps, si, cette fois-ci j'y arrivais, il en aurait besoin. J'allai m'asseoir aux côtés de Rosalie.

- Dès que tous les branchements sont faits, tu peux y aller Bella, me dit Carlisle.

Je pris la main de Rosalie dans la mienne et nous commençâmes notre discussion habituelle. Celle-ci me permettait de me concentrer sur une Rosalie enceinte, maman ou tout simplement humaine... Le désir d'accomplir ma tache s'accroissait à chaque tentative et donc, les résultats étaient de mieux en mieux.

- Alors ? Pour ce prénom ? Demandais-je tranquillement.  
- Et bien, si c'est une fille nous pensions à April ou Rachelle ou Peyton..., dit-elle rêveuse.  
- J'aime beaucoup, souris-je.

Imaginer une Rosalie avec une petite fille blonde provoqua un courant dans mon bras et le moniteur annonça trois battements de cœur successifs. Je souris à ce bruit miracle, bien que passager, et nous reprenions :

- Et si ça devait-être un garçon, nous pensions à Zac ou Ethan ou Aaron ou Timothy...  
- La liste doit continuer pendant un moment, non ? Demandais-je avec un sourire grand comme une maison.  
- Emmett espère vraiment avoir un petit homme qui jouerait au rugby, regarderait le catch avec lui...  
- Normal quoi ! Rigolais-je. Mais, as-tu pensé au fait qu'il se pourrait que, à force de trop vouloir te voir avec un bébé, je te fasse en avoir sept d'un coup ? Demandais-je avec sérieux.  
- Sept ? Mais, Bella, si j'en ai sept ...

J'allais lui dire que c'était pour rire mais elle me coupa :

- Tu imagines ? Sept ! Woaw ! Sept !

Rosalie était hystérique... Pas dans le fait qu'elle en ait peur mais ... Elle en était charmée...

- Contentez-vous d'un bébé pour l'instant, ce serait plus sûr, rit Carlisle.

Imaginer un Carlisle grand-père, une Rosalie maman et un Emmett papa annonça quinze battements de cœur successifs. Si je me concentrais sur toute la famille en même temps, j'y arriverais vraiment et pour de bon maintenant ! L'espoir fait vivre comme on dit, mais cette fois-ci, je prendrais cette phrase au pied de la lettre !

_J'espérais voir une Rosalie « humaine » pour voir un Carlisle grand-père.  
J'espérais voir une Rosalie « humaine » pour voir une Esmée grand-mère.  
J'espérais voir une Rosalie « humaine » pour voir une Alice Tata.  
J'espérais voir une Rosalie « humaine » pour voir un Jasper Tonton.  
J'espérais voir une Rosalie « humaine » pour voir une Rosalie maman.  
J'espérais voir une Rosalie « humaine » pour voir un Emmett papa.  
J'espérais voir une Rosalie « humaine » pour voir un Edward Tonton.  
J'espérais voir une Rosalie « humaine » pour me voir dans cette famille en tant que la Tata !  
_  
Le moniteur s'emballa et les battements de cœur ne cessaient de se faire manifester par des « bips» incessants. Je ré-ouvris les yeux pour voir une Rosalie éblouissante. De minuscules rougeurs étaient plaquées sur ses joues et ses yeux, étaient humide. Je savais maintenant qu'une seule erreur et un seul détournement de pensée serait fatal pour ce résultat. Je n'osais bouger les yeux de Rosalie et gardais sa main dans la mienne. Je remarquais alors que Alice, Jasper et Esmée était dans la même pièce, leur odeur étaient mes indices.

- Et bien, j'ai bien crus que tu ne reviendrais jamais à la surface, soupira Edward comme soulagé.

Il était derrière moi, une main passée autour de ma taille et son visage dans mes cheveux, comme à son habitude. Mais, comment ça ? Revenir à la surface avait-il dit...

- Tu as eu un nouveau vide, comme la dernière fois avec ton flash back, m'expliqua Jasper.  
- Oh, dis-je. Combien de temps a-t-il duré ?  
- Environ une heure et demi... Peut-être un peu plus. Carlisle a eu le temps de brancher Rosalie et de lui rappeler qu'il était déconseillé de ne pas respirer... Rit Jasper.

Rosalie s'empourpra et se renfrogna quand les rires d'Emmett se joignirent à ceux présents.

- Je crois qu'il est temps Esmée ! Chantonna Alice, toute excitée.  
- Oh, oui ! Rigola Esmée. Venez tous, j'ai une petite surprise !

Je ne pouvais me permettre de quitter Rosalie des yeux, de peur que ce miracle ne se brise. Edward rigola et me prit dans ses bras à vitesse inhumaine. Ma main était toujours dans celle de Rosalie et elle marchait à mes côtés. J'étais encore abasourdie de ce que je faisais mais il ne fallait pas que j'écarte Rosalie et son bébé de mes pensées.  
Je suis certaine qu'à ce moment là, personne ne pouvait me faire penser à autre chose.

- Edward ! N'y pense même pas ! S'écria Alice.

Celui-ci se cacha dans mes cheveux et Jasper rigola. Le convoi Cullen s'arrêta devant une porte, je ne savais pas trop laquelle... Esmée me prit la main et je rompis le contact visuel avec Rosalie. Les « bips » du moniteur étaient toujours intacts, ouf...

- J'ai fait cet endroit pour toi Bella, j'espère qu'il t'aidera et te plaira, me sourit Esmée.

Je ne savais pas trop comment un endroit pourrait m'aider mais, venant d'Esmée, j'avais confiance. Elle m'incita à ouvrir la porte en bois. Je posais la main sur la poignée et ouvris.

Le parquet blanc reflétait les différents verts de la forêt percevable de la baie vitrée. De grands poste aux quatre coins de la pièce illuminés le mur à ma droite. Sur celui-ci, se trouvait un magnifique tableau prenant tout l'espace : la vision d'Alice. Une Rosalie enceinte jusqu'au nez. La forêt derrière elle faisait comme une aura autour d'elle. Un énorme fauteuil à bascule dans un coin et un gigantesque matelas au milieu de la pièce recouvert d'une dizaine de coussins de toutes couleurs. Quelques poufs de ci de là...

- Esmée... C'est magnifique ! Je vo...te remercie de tout cœur, et, toi aussi Alice ! Dis-je en les prenant dans mes bras.

Notre petit moment « émotion » fut brisée par Emmett.

- Vous trouvez ça normal ? Si on réfléchi bien, une grossesse dure neuf mois mais, là, Rosalie est bien entamée et la forêt est totalement blanche ! Et on est mi-septembre ...

Nous nous mîmes tous à la contemplation de la fresque et approuvâmes les dires d'Emmett.

- Peut-être qu'elle dure plus longtemps ou moins, mais alors moins longtemps ...  
- Ou alors, il faudra attendre un certain temps pour que l'organisme de Rosalie soit bien en état de « marche »..., dit Carlisle. Étant donner que nous n'avons vraiment aucune idée à ce propos, nous n'avons qu'à attendre.  
- Il faudrait vérifier que Rosalie ait bien tous ses organes intacts et s'il n'y a aucun problème pour la fécondation, dis-je.  
- Une échographie serait parfaite, approuva Rosalie.

Ses dires furent accompagnés d'un gargouillement de ventre. Elle rougit et nous rîmes.

* * *

Alors ? =)


	15. Deux dons valent mieux qu'un

_Bonne Lecture =)_

_Petite manip de don ^^_

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 14 : Deux dons valent mieux qu'un.... **

_Point de vue Carlisle_

Nous étions conscients que Bella pouvait agir sur l'aspect physique d'une personne mais nous ne nous doutions pas que Rosalie garderait ses caractéristiques vampiriques... Effectivement, physiquement, Rosalie était une jeune femme comme une autre mais avait gardé sa force, sa vitesse, sa soif, sa vue, son ouïe, son toucher, son odorat vampiriques. C'était assez étrange mais, au moins, Emmett n'avait plus peur de la casser... Elle devait éviter d'utiliser ces caractéristiques car sa peau n'était plus aussi froide et dure. Quand elle courrait à vitesse vampirique, de petite rougeurs apparaissait sur ses jambes par exemple. Elle devait manger de la nourriture humaine et, heureusement pour elle, avait récupéré le sens du goût pour ces choses. Sa soif était minime et donc gérable.

- Quand crois-tu que Rosalie sera prête ? Me demanda Bella.

Je me tournais vers elle et lui souris. Bella passait ses journée à utiliser son don pour Rosalie. Elle la suivait partout et inverse. Elles étaient heureuses et Alice était de la partie. Elle s'occupait d'elles comme si elles étaient des princesses. Ma douce aussi. Toute les filles restaient enfermées pendant des heures des fois... Et nous, représentants mâles de la maison, nous sentions vraiment délaissés...

- Tout dépend de si oui ou non, toi, tu te sens prête à redoubler d'effort pour garder un Rosalie aux joues roses et au ventre rebondi, souris-je.

Bella acquiesça et alla réfléchir dans sa pièce. Elle me donnerait sa réponse le lendemain. Nous étions bientôt en Novembre et nous savions tous que Forks était l'une des premières bourgades à recevoir des semaines de descente de flocons blancs. Si la vision d'Alice se réalisait dans les temps prochains, il faudrait que je fasse plus de recherches. Le dessin d'Alice montrait Rosalie aux alentours de ses 6 mois de grossesse et il était très peu probable que cela ce fasse dans les temps prochains ou alors l'année prochaine... Il ne fallait pas oublier que les deux parents sont vampires et que c'était une première pour notre espèce. Peut-être que la grossesse durait beaucoup plus longtemps... Ou était énormément moins longue...

- Edward ! Je t'interdis de penser ne serait-ce que monter cet escalier !

Alice apparut devant Edward, qui lui, regardait le plafond avec tristesse. Il lança un regard noir à Alice et se remit à la contemplation du plafond en bougeant les yeux pour suivre les 100 pas de Bella. Alice le fixait et, surement, lui faisait la leçon. Edward se renfrogna et dit d'une voix joueuse :

- Je vais dans ma chambre.  
- Je te suis..., dit Alice avec un regard plissé.

Il rit et ils montèrent l'escalier.

_Point de vue Jasper  
_  
**Inspire  
Expire  
**...  
**Inspire  
Expire  
**...  
Assis en tailleur sur mon lit, tenant ma tête entre mes mains, les coudes sur les genoux, j'essayais de repousser les différentes émotions de la villa. Je me créais une sorte de bulle anti-émotion. Avec une Alice surexcitée, une Bella nerveuse, une Esmée attendrie, une Rosalie zen, un Carlisle concentré et trois représentants mâles en manque (moi comprit), il y avait de quoi faire travailler mon don. Plusieurs fois Bella m'avait demandé de rester avec elle pour l' « envelopper » d'une onde de calme et de sérénité. Un petit plus pour sa concentration... En même temps, ça faisait travailler mon don...  
Bella se posait des questions concernant ses 2 dons. Elle voulait les faire travailler et non, seulement, un seul. Je lui avais donné l'idée de faire les deux en même temps... Mais... Comment ?  
Un bouclier mental et le contrôle du physique de n'importe qui... Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de possibilité de fusion...

**Inspire  
Expire**

**Inspire  
Expire**

La porte de la chambre vola en éclat et, heureusement, je pus faire un mouvement sur la droite pour ne pas la recevoir en pleine figure...

- Que me vaut cette visite Bella ? Demandais-je aimablement en ramassant la porte.  
- Jasper ! Jasper ! J'ai réussi ! Cria-t-elle pleine d'enthousiasme.

Ma bulle anti-émotion en prit un coup mais je ne faiblis pas et lui souris. Qu'avait-elle réussi à faire ?

- Bon, alors je sais, tu vas me dire : « Mais de quoi ? » Alors je te répondrais : « A élaborer une nouvelle fusion des mes deux dons ! » ! Dit-elle.

Je la regardais perplexe... La dernière fois, ça c'était soldé par un échec... Mais bon, comme on dit, Qui ne tente rien, n'a rien !  
Je l'intimais me dire sa théorie.

- Alors voilà, mon bouclier mental, je sais à quoi il ressemble maintenant ! Et...  
- Attends là, tu as... vu ton... bouclier mentale ? Demandais-je en haussant un sourcil.  
- Ouais ! Je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait mais... Je l'ai fait ! Donc, c'est une espèce d'aura presque transparente et qui me colle à la peau... On dirait un truc tout visqueux pas ça à pas de consistance propre alors sa va..., sourit-elle.  
- Qu'elle jolie description mais en quoi ça pourrait servir avec ton autre don ? Demandais-je ?  
- Voilà LA question que j'attendais ! Alors voilà, il faudrait d'abord que j'arrive à faire ce que je veux de mon bouclier... Enfin, contrôler l'espèce de truc hideux qui me colle à la peau et en faire ce que je veux, dit-elle en essayant de prendre quelque chose d'imaginaire sur la peau de son bras.  
- Et en quoi puis-je t'aider ? Demandais-je amusé mais impressionné.  
- La même chose qu'à chaque fois ! Sourit-elle.

Au bout de quelques heures d'inertie, Bella arrivait enfin à étendre son bouclier à Edward qui n'était venu que pour la dévorer des yeux et dire si oui ou non, il arrivait à lire les pensées autour de lui. Apparemment, quand il était dans le bouclier, il n'entendait absolument rien du tout. Maintenant, Bella essayait d'enrober seulement Edward et pas elle. Petit à petit, elle ressentait comme un détachement au niveau de son dos, le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

Point de vue Bella

Imaginez que vous êtes recouvert d'un énorme et solide chewing-gum transparent. Imaginez qu'il commence à se fissurer au niveau de votre dos, comme une fermeture éclair dans le dos. Imaginez que cette chose vous colle de partout et donc résiste au fait de vouloir partir... Il fallait que je trouve le point sensible de cette chose et que j'arrive, de ce fait, à le faire partir. Je fermais les yeux et me concentrais sur le point de contact pur avec mon être. Après avoir « libéré » mes jambes et mes bras, je remontais mon concentration vers ma nuque et ma tête. L'espèce de fermeture éclair géante résista au niveau de ma tête et un sourire s'installa sur mon visage. De toutes mes forces, non physiques mais mentales, je poussais la fissure vers le haut. Mon esprit étant coupé en deux, j'y parvins seulement une heure après. (Une partie pour Rosalie et l'autre pour le moment présent.). Je rouvrais les yeux et vis avec bonheur que ça avait marché. Edward était totalement recouvert de mon bouclier et moi, je n'avais plus rien. Je commençais à me re-concentrais sur le bouclier car le sourire en coin de mon Adonis ne m'aidait pas vraiment.

- Ça fait vraiment bizarre..., dit Edward au bout d'un moment.  
- De quoi ? Demandais-je.  
- Je n'entends absolument rien...  
- T'inquiète, c'est pour Rosalie à la base alors, d'ici trois heures, il n'y a plus de problème et ça se fera tout seul ! Souris-je.

- Ma foi, essayons ! Accepta Rosalie.

Je venais de lui demander si je pouvais essayer quelque chose sur elle et que, de toute façon, cela n'aurait aucunes conséquences sur son état de demi-humaine si ça ne fonctionnait pas.  
Mon bouclier me protégeait des dons et, apparemment, retenait les dons, puisque Edward n'entendait plus rien. Alors, il me suffisait de concentrer une forte dose de mon deuxième don dans mon bouclier et tout ce ferait tout seul... Normalement...

_1 heure  
2 heures  
3 heures_

J'avais enfin déplacé mon bouclier sur Rosalie. Cette chose était vivante et essayait, par tous les moyens, de revenir vers moi quand elle n'avait pas de corps à défendre. Je m'avançais vers Rosalie et plantais mon regard dans le sien. Mon air sérieux nous fit mourir de rire et, heureusement que Jasper était là pour nous rattraper... ^^'  
Je posais mes mains sur sa taille et les passais au travers du bouclier. Je concentrais mon don sur mes mains et quand je fus sur le point d'atteindre le maximum, je libérais un flux transparent de mes mains (c'est vraiment bizarre les dons...:/) et les retirais du bouclier. L'espèce de serpent d'air parcourut les contours du bouclier et finit par épouser chaque parcelles de celui-ci et donc la peau de Rosalie. Je relevais les yeux vers Rosalie qui, elle, haussait un sourcil en me regardant.

- Alors ? Demanda-t-elle. Ça à marché ? Et qu'est-ce que tu regardais comme ça ? Qu'est-ce que tu as mis l'a dedans ?

Je ris.

- Si tu savais..., souris-je, espiègle.  
- C'était... flippant..., rit Edward.

Ah, oui, maintenant que je n'avais plus rien comme bouclier, il avait du tout voir, lui.

- C'était quoi ? Demanda Emmett, curieux.  
- Comme si quelque chose avait recouvert la peau de Rosalie pour le bouclier et pour le deuxième don... heu... Imagines un serpent presque transparent trainer sur tout le corps de ta Rose pour ensuite s'étirer et fondre sur elle..., explique Edward.

Emmett et les autres furent impressionnés. Rosalie eut un tremblement de dégout et je ris. Alors voilà... Il ne nous restait plus qu'à attendre que le moment propice à la fécondation arrive...

* * *

Alors ? =)


	16. Mouvementé

_Bonjour/ Bonsoir à tous =)_

_Voilà le chapitre 15 de "Dix ans après"_

_J'espère qu'il vous plaira ^^_

_Au fait, je posterai un chapitre tout les vendredi soir ^^_

_Donc voila voila... Bonne Lecture =)_

_**Khyti **  
_

* * *

**Chapitre 15 : Mouvementé**

_Point de vue Bella_

« Edward lâches-moi ! » Rigolais-je alors qu'Edward m'avait jeté sur son épaule et se dirigeait vers la sortie.

Je venais de terminer mes petites expérimentations sur Rosalie et on m'enlevait déjà… A en juger le petit sourire plein de sous-entendus que Jasper avait glissé à Alice, je pouvais facilement connaître l'humeur de mon amant…

J'entendais encore les rires de Rosalie et les acclamations salaces d'Emmett alors qu'Edward ouvrait la porte de ma maisonnette. Sans ménagement, il nous fit tomber sur mon lit et celui-ci grinça. Je gloussais comme une gamine de six ans alors que les images qui emplissaient mon esprit étaient des moins catholiques…

Edward me fit son sourire en coin et se jeta sur mes lèvres.

[**O°o°O**]

Je n'arrivais pas à y croire… Il ne restait absolument rien de ma chambre… En même temps, c'était un peu moi la fautive… Trois jours entiers… Jamais je n'aurais songé au fait que cela soit possible… Wow quoi… Et dire que j'aurais dû passer encore un an sans aucun contact physique avec Edward… Même si je le regardais, je perdais le fil de mes pensées… Impossible donc…

J'étais assez gênée par le fait que… le reste des Cullen habitait à environ dix mètres de chez moi et que… leur ouïe vampirique n'avait surement pas loupé mes suppliques ou encore les grognements d'Edward. Rien qu'à y penser, je m'imaginais rouge comme une tomate… Le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'Emmett n'avait pas arrêté de faire beaucoup d'allusions… Non pas après… Pendant… Alors qu'il allait chasser… Quand il parlait de choses anodines avec Jasper et encore pire… Autant creuser ma tombe tout de suite… Je soupirais…

« Je suis désolé pour Emmett… » Me dit Edward en replongeant son regard dans le mien.

Je ris nerveusement… Je n'allais jamais m'habituer à l'absence de mon bouclier… Même si cela avait certains avantages… Roh…

« Alors je suis désolée pour tes vêtements et… Pour ma discrétion… » Dis-je en louchant sur le tas de vêtements déchirés au pied de mon armoire.

Il sourit et m'embrassa. Il se tendit brusquement et grogna un peu… Je pariais sur Emmett… ou Alice… Peu importe, ça resterais quand même gênant…

Edward enroula le- enfin ce qui rester- drap autour de mon corps tandis qu'il mettait son boxer. Je rentrais dans la salle de bain et entrepris de démêler mes cheveux. Quand j'eus à peu près une masse de cheveux homogène, je m'avançais vers la douche. La voix de mon -parfait- amant s'éleva, accompagné de celle d'Emmett…

Les dires du frangin étaient atroces à entendre… Plusieurs fois, les sujets comme mon « incroyable » puissance vocale, le fait que les animaux avaient désertés les cinq kilomètres entourant ma maison à cause d'Edward-ou plutôt ses manifestations de plaisir- ou encore l'exil de Jasper pour ne pas… effrayer Alice… Elle m'en voudra à tous les coups…

Je sortis de la salle de bain pour aller chercher des affaires dans ma chambre. Je me demandais comme pouvait-on rendre Emmett mal à l'aise… J'eus plusieurs idées mais Edward arriva dans ma chambre telle une furie.

« Tu n'oserais pas ? » Me demanda-t-il alors que je lui souriais.

J'acquiesçais. Il repartit en bas en grognant et marmonnant des choses intelligibles. Alors, par où commencer ? Ah oui, je devais porter un long tee-shirt et mes sous-vêtement, seulement ça. Je descendais les marches joyeusement et atterrissais sur les genoux d'Edward. Celui-ci se raidit à ma tenue et je lançais un regard à Emmett.

« Alors Emmett ? En trois jours, tu as surement dû… » Dis-je avec un clin d'œil.

Je commençais à passer une main dans les cheveux d'Edward. Emmett se renfrogna un peu et je souris. Puis, contre toute attente de leur part, je prenais un air désolé et lui demandais de ma voix douce.

« Tu sais, ce n'est pas parce que Rosalie n'est plus totalement vampire que ça change quelque chose au mode d'emploi… » Lui souris-je.

Il prit un air faussement amusé et me tira la langue.

« A ta place, j'irais la voir et… enfin tu vois quoi » Dis-je évasivement, toujours ma main caressant le cuir chevelu d'Edward, qui, d'ailleurs, se mit à ronronner…

Je trouvais ça mignon quand il ronronnait. Emmett fit une grimace tandis que je gloussais. Je ne savais absolument pas pourquoi mais, j'étais toute heureuse et je faisais un peu… « Nunuche »…

« C'est pas si simple Bella… » Se plaignit Emmett. « Il faut attendre le bon moment… Et puis je vais pas parler d'un tel sujet avec toi alors que mon frère est prêt à se jeter sur toi à tout moment. » Me sourit Emmett.

Je mentirais si je n'avais pas fait exprès… Phase n°1 achevée. Phase N°2 faire en sorte qu'Edward se jette sur moi et qu'Emmett quitte ma maison tout gêné ! Il allait payer ! Je n'allais pas pouvoir regarder Esmée ou Carlisle dans les yeux pendant au moins deux ans alors, il allait payer ! Je descendais ma main dans la nuque d'Edward puis dans son dos pour faire de petits cercles du bout des doigts. Je ne quittais pas Emmett des yeux.

« Edward Anthony Masen Cullen et toi, Isabella Mary Swan ! Comment osez-vous refaire fuir mon mari après 3 jours d'absence ? Je voudrais…. »

La voix de ma très chère Alice mourut en même temps que ma porte d'entrée. Elle et Rosalie regardait la scène avec de grands yeux. Je ne détournais pas le regard d'Emmett et ce fut le cri hystérique d'Alice que me fit bouger la tête.

« Bella ! Ce tee-shirt est épouvantable ! Comment peux-tu le porter ? » S'indigna Alice alors que Rosalie souriait.

Je lui lançais un regard qui voulait dire « Tu veux me l'enlever peut-être ? ». Alice se figea et après quelques secondes, elle regarda Emmett et lui dit d'une voix sans appel

« Il faut sortir d'ici. Ce qui va suivre n'est pas pour nous. »

Bien vite, mon salon fut vide et je soupirais, déçu que mon plan n'est pas marché… Je me tournais vers Edward et souris à ses yeux noirs comme la nuit. Je l'embrassais et priais pour que mon salon n'ait pas trop de dégâts…

_1 mois plus tard…_

_Point de vue Emmett_

« Je ressemble à une montgolfière… » Gloussa ma bien aimée en caressant son ventre.

Je souris et passais mes bras autour de sa taille pour poser mes mains sur son ventre. Ma tête sur son épaule, je regardais ma femme au travers du miroir. Elle était magnifique. La grossesse de ma Rose était accélérée. Voilà deux semaines qu'elle était enceinte et, physiquement, elle était à son sixième mois. Nous avions essayé de faire des échographies mais nous ne pouvions rien voir. Edward n'avait pas réussit à entendre quoi que ce soit… Alors nous attendions. Ma rose devait encaisser les coups du petit mais, ayant gardé sa peau dure, cela ne lui faisait presque rien. Le plus étonnant, ce fut le jour où nous entendîmes les battements du cœur de notre bébé. Nous ne nous y attendions pas, mais, qu'est-ce que cela changerait ?

« Une montgolfière toute rose… » Reprit-elle. « Alice aurait pu trouver quelque chose de moins voyant… Comment je chasse moi maintenant ? »

Je ris et le retournais pour l'embrasser. Alors que notre baiser prenait de l'ampleur, de petits coups frappés à la porte se firent entendre. Rosalie rougit et alla ouvrir. Enfin faillit ouvrir si je ne lui avais pas fait remarquer qu'elle ne portait que son immense tee-shirt rose… Elle rit nerveusement et passa son énorme pantalon blanc. Elle ouvrit la porte à Carlisle et elle le suivit jusqu'en bas pour faire ses examens quotidiens.

Je regardais ma Rose manger de la glace au chocolat. Je grimaçais à chaque bouchée et elle, elle pleurait devant un film à l'eau de rose… Je soupirais et mettais ma tête sur ses genoux et collais mon oreille à son ventre. Je devais sourire niaisement car Jasper n'arrêtait pas de me chercher… « Oh ! C'est meugnon ! », « C'est un bon papa ça ! Et oui ! »… Il allait voir… Bella, Edward et Alice était partis chasser et Esmée préparait la chambre du bébé. Carlisle était repartit à l'hôpital.

« Pourquoi manges-tu ces choses horrible ? » Demandais-je à ma bien-aimée tandis qu'elle zapper pour trouver un autre film.

« Je te promets que c'est bon… Enfin, avec le sens du goût… Alors, autant en profiter… » Renifla-t-elle en s'essuyant les yeux.

« Cela ne te dérange pas ? » Lui demandais-je en fronçant les sourcils.

« De quoi ? »

« Et bien, de ne pas savoir le sexe du bébé… »

« Tant qu'il est en bonne santé, moi, ça ne me dérange pas le moins du monde. »

« Tu as raison… »

« Encore une semaine, et tout rentrera dans l'ordre… » Sourit-elle.

[**O°o°O**]

_Point de vue Carlisle_

Jamais de toute mon existence je n'avais vu ma famille aussi unie et heureuse. Plusieurs fois Emmett nous charriait en nous appelant la famille de « Vampire choutée »… Mais il était le pire de nous tous.

La grossesse de Rosalie se passait à merveille bien qu'elle soit rapide. Je n'arrivais pas à croire que j'allais être grand-père… En même temps, je n'avais pas peur que l'on me dise que j'étais trop jeune ! Physiquement peut-être mais certainement pas en réalité ! Ces temps-ci, nous ne voyons que très peu Bella et Edward, ce qui agaçait Alice et Rosalie. Cette dernière était en manque de sortie shopping et de cambouis sur la figure…

Toc, Toc, Toc…

« Entrez »

La petite silhouette d'Alice passa la porte de mon bureau, l'air tourmentée. Je connaissais Alice depuis une bonne cinquantaine d'année et je n'avais connus que son visage joyeux… A l'exception du temps où Bella avait quitté nos vies… Qu'avait-elle pour que son sourire permanent s'efface ? Que ce passait-il ? Pourquoi Alice avait-elle perdue sa gaieté ?

« Alice, quelque chose ne va pas ? »

Elle s'installa sur la chaise en face de moi et prit une inspiration, inutile certes, avant que sa petite voix se fasse entendre.

« Carlisle, l'heure est… grave…-sanglot- Les Volturi viennent vérifier si… si Bella est devenue vampire… »

« Dans combien de temps Alice ? »

Elle haussa les épaules en m'annonçant dans les deux ou trois jours… Rosalie n'aurait toujours pas accouchée… Bella n'aurait pas son bouclier… Tout cela s'annonçait mal… Comment les Volturi, et surtout Aro, prendrait cette nouvelle ? Les plus grands collectionneurs de don et de personnes exceptionnelles allaient venir dans ma maison… Maison où loge une vampire à deux dons et une vampire enceinte jusqu'aux yeux… Comment allons-nous faire ?

« Y-a-t-il un moyen pour que tout ce passe bien ? »

« Je ne sais pas Carlisle, c'est assez flou… Tout dépendra de ce que Bella ou Edward feront… Ils ne sont toujours pas là et ils ne savent encore rien… Il faudrait les appeler et les tenir au courant… Et surtout, il faut trouver un moyen pour que les Volturi rentre chez eux bredouille et… sans arrières pensées… Tout ceci s'annonce vraiment compliqué… » Dit Alice d'une traite.

J'acquiesçais. Nous devions en parler avec Edward et Bella. Tout de suite !

[**O°o°O**]

« Je ne vous apporte que des problèmes ! » Soupira Bella.

« Mais non ma… » Commença à dire Edward avant de s'éloigner un peu de Bella.

Le regard noir de Bella était effrayant, pire que celui de Rosalie au début de sa grossesse, quand des envies de sang frais se faisaient ressentir… Elle se leva et fit les cents pas dans le salon, marmonnant des choses intelligibles, se réprimandant elle-même. Edward fronçait les sourcils et se renfrogna quand il entendu le tourment silencieux de sa compagne…

« Les Volturi sont des collectionneurs… Ils cherchent à avoir tout ce qu'il leur échappe… Ils me voudront, ils voudront le bébé de Rose, ils voudront quoi après ? L'humour débile d'Emmett ? Les cheveux d'Esmée ?... Désolée… Je commence à devenir folle ! Je vais… Je vais… Raah ! Ca m'énerve ! »

Emmett souriait au spectacle de Bella… Il souriait ? Son bébé pourrait être enlevé et… Il sourit ? Je m'apprêtais à dire quelque chose quand Edward m'arrêta d'un signe de main. Il se retourna vers Emmett et approuva. De quoi ?

« Moi j'ai la solution ! » S'écria Emmett en se levant et souriant comme si c'était le plus beau jour de sa vie…

« Nous t'écoutons… »

« Et bien, Bella vient de nous donner la réponse… Mais je l'ai remanié… Les Volturi veulent tout ce qu'ils ne peuvent pas avoir… En l'occurrence, un être nait de l'union de deux vampires et un être aux deux dons, dans notre cas, ok ? »

Nous hochâmes la tête et il continua :

« Nous pourrions faire d'une pierre deux coups ! Ni Rosalie, ni moi n'avons de don, donc, suivant la logique, notre bébé n'en aurait pas. Imaginons que deux vampires ayant un don chacun procréer, cela devrait donner un être ayant au moins un don… Si nous proposions aux Volturi de faire la même chose avec deux de leur gardes… Ils auraient tout ce qu'ils veulent et nous laisseraient tranquille… » Finit-il en se re-assaillant, posant sa tête sur les genoux de Rosalie.

J'étais… Impressionné ! Wow… Comme quoi, Emmett pouvait faire sortir de sa bouche autre chose que des blagues douteuses ou d'un humour noir…

« Il ne manquerait que deux petites cases à cocher pour pouvoir réaliser ceci… » Ajouta Emmett en caressant le ventre de sa femme.

« Quoi donc ? » Demanda Jasper.

« Et bien, il faut que ma Rose accouche et que la détentrice des dons permettant cela soit d'accord… »

Nous nous tournâmes tous vers Bella. Elle était debout devant l'entrée de la cuisine et regardait Emmett, bien que celui-ci ne regarde que Rosalie.

« Bella ? » Demanda Edward en s'approchant de celle-ci. Il la prit dans ses bras et elle hocha la tête affirmativement.

Il faudrait donc attendre l'arrivée des Volturi et leur accord pour garder l'enfant. Nous métrions tous du notre pour que ce plan ce fasse !

* * *

**Alors ? Comment l'avez-vous trouvé ? ^^'**

**Pas trop court ? Pas assez long ? :/ ^^'**

**Dites moi ce que vous en pensez plz =)**

**Merci :)**

**Ps : Je ne pourrais pas mettre le prochain chapitre vendredi prochain, le 10/06 :/**

**Excusez-moi, j'ai un petit problème concernant mon horentiation scolaire... **

**Khyti**


	17. Volturi

_Bonjour/Bonsoir =)_

_Excusez-moi pour le retard ! Mais j'ai quelques soucis vis-à-vis de mon passage en 1ère... Donc enfin voila ^^'_

_J'espère que ce chapitre 16 vous plaira =)_

_Encore désolé pour le retard :/_

_Bonne Lecture :)_

_O°o°O°o°O_

_Khyti _

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 16 : Volturi **

_Point de vue Extérieur _

Le silence qui planait sur la villa était presque morbide… Aucun bruit ne s'en échappait, à part les timides battements de cœur de Rosalie. Les Cullen attendaient les Volturi depuis plus de deux jours et aucunes des visions d'Alice ne pouvait les aider… Tous avaient une façon de voir les choses différemment : Carlisle pensait pouvoir régler toute cette affaire par le dialogue, Esmée pensait au chantage bien que cela ne lui arrive que peu souvent, Emmett aurait été prêt à donner sa « vie » pour sa bien-aimée, Jasper était anxieux et défaitiste, Alice était déprimée, non pas parce qu'elle croyait tout cela perdu d'avance, mais elle se sentait inutile… Edward essayait de garder un semblant d'optimisme et calculait tout plan possible, bien que celui qu'ils avaient étaient des meilleurs et Bella était stressée et totalement perdue…

Cette dernière se demandait souvent pourquoi fallait-il que les Volturi n'apprenne son histoire que maintenant et pas avant ? Pourquoi fallait-il que sa malchance tombe sur tout le monde ? Qu'allait-elle dire ? Qu'allait-elle faire ? Comment proposerait-elle aux Volturi leur plan ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle ait deux dons ?

A l'opposé de cette situation là, les Volturi étaient plutôt impatients de voir le leur propre yeux cette histoire. Ils connaissaient les Cullen, étant le deuxième clan le plus nombreux du monde des vampires, et n'arrivaient toujours pas à croire qu'ils suscitaient l'intérêt plus que les Volturi eux-mêmes... Un groupe de cinq vampires avait été formé pour escorter l'un des trois souverains Volturi et attendait sagement les ordres. Ce dernier n'était autre que le plus extravagant, intéressé et curieux des trois, Aro. Il connaissait tout ce qui pouvait être mêlé au monde vampirique. Il venait, ou plutôt, on venait de lui trouver un vampire et sa _Tua Cantante_. De plus, ce _couple_ était formé de deux êtres spéciaux, dans un clan contenant plusieurs dons fascinant...

Lui, vampire, pouvait lire dans les pensées, ce qu'Aro pouvait faire mais seulement en cas de contact physique, et Elle, était, à ce que l'on disait, imperméable aux dons mentaux... Un couple Fascinant...

Leur entourage était aussi des plus remarquable avec un vampire capable de voir l'avenir et un autre étant détenteur du don de connaitre les émotions des autres et de les manipulées... Intéressant...

Aro fut donc escorté par cinq de ses gardes, Heidi, Felix, Démétri, Renata et Alec. Ils chassèrent hors du territoir des Cullen et arrivèrent dans la petite ville à la tombé de la nuit, deux jours après le début de leur voyage.

_Point de vue Aro_

Avec toutes les histoires de Nouveau-nés et autres vampires hors la Loi, nous n'avions eu vent de l'histoire passionnante qui se déroulait chez mon ami Carlisle que depuis peu... Etant d'un caractère exigeant et maladivement curieux, j'avais demandé à mes plus fidèles gardes de m'accompagné.

Quand nous vîmes la demeure blanche, nous nous arrêtâmes devant celle-ci, attendant quelques dixièmes de secondes avant que la charmante épouse de mon ami ne nous ouvre. Son sourire aurait été authentique s'il n'avait pas sonné faux... Peu importe... Elle nous salua d'un signe de tête et nous fit entrer.

«Aro, quel plaisir de te revoir », me dit Carlisle, se levant d'un canapé en cuir.

«Carlisle, il en va de même pour moi. Tu dois être au courant des raisons de ma venue, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il hocha la tête et me proposa un siège. Moi et les miens s'assîmes et attendîmes que Carlisle parle.

« Tu es venu vérifier si l'histoire concernant mon fils et sa compagne est... vrai ?»

« Effectivement, tu sais bien que je ne peux m'empêcher de vouloir tout savoir et... Trouver sa Tua Cantante n'est pas chose facile et... courante»

Il acquiesça et je remarquais qu'aucun de ses... enfants ? N'était présent. Je fronçais un peu les sourcils, constatant que plusieurs odeurs étaient portant présentes dans la villa... Je verrais bien plus tard, me dis-je.

« Edward, Bella, pouvez-vous venir ?» Demanda Carlisle, ne me lâchant pas des yeux.

Edward descendit les escaliers accompagné d'une magnifique créature. Ses long cheveux bruns dégageaient une odeur de frésia. Je ne pouvais qu'imaginer l'odeur qu'avait son sang... A cette pensée, Edward fronça les sourcils et je lui souris. Il alla s'asseoir aux côtés de son père, tandis que, la dénommée Bella, s'assit sur ses genoux, fixant ma personne.

« Bonsoir » Dirent-ils en même temps.

«Ah, je suis enchanté de vous rencontrer !» M'enthousiasmais-je.

_Point de vue Bella_

Nous répondions aux questions d'Aro depuis déjà quelques heures. J'étais assez perplexe... Il avait pourtant un don qui pouvait lui faire gagner du temps... J'avais trouvé la parade pour ne pas le toucher... Etant donner que j'étais une assez jeune vampire, tout juste dix ans, je ne contrôlais pas mon don, et donc, il n'en faisait qu'à sa tête...

«Et tu as décidé de la transformer à partir de quel moment ?» Demanda Aro, vraiment intéressé.

« Et bien, ce n'est pas moi qui l'ais transformé...» Dit Edward, une once de tristesse dans la voix.

«Comment cela ?»

Je répondis à la place d'Edward :

« Au bout d'un an, Edward avait décidé de... sauver mon humanité et donc de partir avec les siens... Etant un vrai aimant à problèmes, une vampire nomade m'a mordu... Quelques temps après je retrouvais les Cullen et... voilà...»

Aro hocha la tête, regardant la prise qu'avait Edward sur moi, se raffermir. Je savais que cette époque le ne lui plaisait pas du tout mais il fixait bizarrement le petit brun à gauche d'Aro... C'est alors que je remarquais qu'il me regardait... ou plutôt, me dévorait du regard... Oups... Edward en mode "jaloux" venait d'entrer en jeu... Ce dernier se renfrogna et nicha son visage dans ma chevelure.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? » Demanda Aro, ne comprenant pas la situation...

« Non, tout va...» Dis-je en même temps qu'Edward lançait un regard noir au jeune homme brun...

Ce dernier ne parut pas le moins gêné et ne détourna pas le regard...

« Cela doit être frustrant...» Dit Aro, l'air penseur. De quoi parlait-il ?

« Vous ne pouvez pas savoir...» Soupira Edward.

«Mais dis-moi Carlisle, où sont tes autres enfants ?» Demanda Aro en hésitant sur le mot "enfant".

Carlisle, Esmée, Edward et moi, nous nous raidîmes... Le moment de vérité venait de se mettre en place. Alice et Emmett descendirent du premier étage et saluèrent Aro et ses gardes.

« Il me semble que Jasper et Rosalie sont aussi dans cette demeure et pourtant, ils ne descendent pas...»

Aro fronça un peu les sourcils, l'air calculateur... Je devais rentrer en scène...

«Hmm... Serait-il possible de pouvoir parler avec vous seul, Aro ?» Demandais-je en me levant.

Ses gardes se raidirent et je déglutis difficilement...

« Et bien, je vais tout de même prendre deux gardes avec moi... Mais ne t'inquiète pas...» Dit-il en se levant. Je remarquais alors le petit vampire accroché à son manteau... Renata, son bouclier physique... Il demanda à l'autre femme qui les accompagnait, une belle brune aux airs hautains.

« Je vais vous demander de me suivre.»

Je me mis à courir et nous nous arrêtâmes prêt du point d'eau où Edward et moi avions habitude de nous retrouver. Je me mis à parler, priant pour qu'il ne m'arrête sous aucun prétexte.

« Aro, je vous ai demandé de venir ici pour vous informer de deux choses dont vous seriez... intéressé. Mais pour cela, il va falloir que vous ayez un jugement autre que celui d'un Volturi et prendre celui d'un chercheur... Je sais que vous aimez tout ce qui peut être nouveau pour notre existence vampirique et je sais aussi que vous aimez posséder ces choses... Il se trouve que mon clan et moi même possédons quelques 'étrangeté"... Premièrement, je fais partie de ses choses nouvelles... Il se trouve que je suis détentrice de deux dons... Le premier ce manifeste depuis ma naissance, involontairement ou pas... J'ai donc un bouclier mental... Mon deuxième don consiste à redonner certaines caractéristiques humaines aux vampires... Je ne sais pas d'où il provient mais je l'ai... Il se trouve qu'avec la combinaison de ses deux dons, j'ai réussis à... déjouer les lois de la... de notre nature. »

J'étais de dos à eux depuis le début de mon récit et je finis par me retourner. Aro était assez perplexe et je ne vous parle pas de ses deux gardes. Je repris la parole après quelques secondes.

« Donc, avec ses deux dons, j'ai réussis à faire en sorte que deux vampires puissent procréer. Il me suffisait d'envelopper mon bouclier autour de la femelle, l'utilisant comme barrière, et à "injecter" une dose de mon don dans celui-ci. Cela m'a prit environ une semaine pour enfin réussir à quelque chose. En ce moment même, Rosalie est enceinte de, physiquement, 7 mois. Et cela ne fait qu'environ deux semaines et demi que la procédure et mise en place.» Je repris ma respiration. « Je connais nos Loi et le sentiment de peur face à l'inconnu mais... J'aurais un moyen pour que tout rentre dans l'ordre et que vous ne vous fassiez pas de soucis par rapport aux conséquences de cet être. Etant donné que nous ne savons pas comment il sera, s'il mettrait en danger notre anonymat, je pourrais faire en sorte que deux de vos gardes aient un enfant et que vous preniez soin de lui afin de voir son évolution et décrété si il est un danger... Mais si vous acceptez, je dois être certaine que vous ne lui ferrez aucun mal, que vous le traiterez normalement, ou le plus possible... Je ne pourrais jamais me pardonner si jamais je sais qu'un être, venu dans ce monde grâce à mon aide, vit un enfer...»

Aro méditait mes paroles avant de me tendre sa main. Je mis ma main dans la sienne et il ferma les yeux. Après quelques minutes, incroyablement stressantes et douloureuses, il rouvrit les yeux et lâche ma main.

« Puis-je la voir ?» Demanda-t-il.

J'acquiesçais et appelais Emmett pour qu'il amène Rosalie jusqu'à nous. Il grogna un peu mais finit par accepter. Quelques minutes plus tard, Emmett arriva avec Rosalie dans ses bras. Il la déposa à terre et elle parut un peu désorientée. Je lui souris et m'assis à ses côtés. Son énorme ventre la faisant tanguer quand elle essayer de rester debout.

« Incroyable, Fascinant, Extraordinaire...» Murmura Aro en souriant à la vue du ventre rebondi de Rosalie.

«Enorme, ouais !» Se renfrogna cette dernière et je finis par glousser, ainsi que Renata.

Aro tendis sa main à Rosalie et elle lui donna la sienne. Il fronça les sourcils quand il ne vit rien. Mon bouclier était sur Rosalie...

« Ainsi donc, Bella, tu serais prête à réitéré l'expérience sur deux de mes gardes ? »

J'acquiesçais et il se tourna vers moi.

« Et bien, je penses que c'est un bon compromis... Tout le monde aura ce qu'il veut... Oui... Mais attend toi à ce que le monde des vampire soit au courant dans la semaine...» Dit-il, le regard dans le vague.

J'acquiesçais derechef et retournâmes à la villa. Je fus accueillie par un Alice hystérique et une étreinte passionnée de mon amant... Wow...

« Une dernière petite chose...» Dis-je à l'attention d'Aro.

« Quoi donc ?»

« Pour être sur et certaine que l'enfant sera aimé... Je voudrais choisir les parents...»

Il reconsidéra l'exigence avant d'accepter... Je ne savais pas qu'un Volturi était prêt à tant d'exigence pour complété son inventaire du monde vampirique...

« Jasper, s'il te plait.»

_Point de vue Jasper_

Ce fut mon tour de rentrer en scène. Je devais choisir, parmi les cinq gardes face à moi, ceux qui ressentaient de plus forts sentiments, s'ils en avaient.

Je pouvais ressentir une amitié profonde entre Félix et Démétri, une indifférence entre Heidi et Renata ainsi qu'entre Démétri et Alec. Renata éprouvait des sentiments amoureux pour Alec mais ce dernier n'y faisait pas attention... Félix ne ressentait rien du tout, en terme amoureux, pour l'un des quatre autres gardes. Cependant, Heidi et Démétri semblait attiré l'un par l'autre. Je ne savais pas s'ils avaient une relation mais leurs petits regards en biais auraient pu échapper à tout le monde, mais pas à moi. Je souris et annonçais :

« Heidi et Démétri.»

Heidi sourit de toutes ses dents avant de sauter dans les bras de Démétri. Alors, oui, ils étaient bel et bien ensemble... Mais, surement, à cause des différentes missions, devaient peu se voir.

Aro et ses trois gardes restant repartirent pour Voltera, nous confiant Heidi et Démétri. Ils reviendraient dans un peu plus d'un mois...

* * *

**Alors ? **

**Qu'en pensez-vous ?**

**Bien ? Nul ? :/**

**^^'**

**O°o°O°o°O**

**Khyti **


	18. Le miracle de la vie

_Coucou tout le monde =)_

_Voila l'avant dernier chapitre de Dix ans après =) Et oui... :/_

_M'enfin, Bonne Lecture et à Bientôt =)_

_**O°o°O°o°O**_

_**Khyti **  
_

* * *

**Chapitre 18 : Le miracle de la vie… **

_Point de vue Bella _

Je regardais Heidi avec insistance, tout comme le reste des femmes Cullen. Nous étions, Esmée, Alice, Rosalie et moi-même, assise sur notre lit, à Edward et moi, en face d'une Heidi totalement pommée… Alice avait pour rôle de noter toutes informations qui pouvaient sortir de la bouche de notre futur vampire enceinte. Esmée jouait la touche émotion, faisant parler les sentiments. Rosalie provoquer l'instinct maternel chez Heidi et moi je m'occuper de la partie « après accouchement ». Nous formions une quatuor de choc, jusqu'à ce que Rosalie réclame un pot de glace au chocolat… Déjà qu'elle ressemblait à un bisounours avec ses joues roses et ses yeux pétillants, elle voulait nous décrédibilisé… C'était sûr et certain…

« Depuis combien de temps entretiens-tu une relation avec Démétri ? » Demanda Esmée.

« Depuis quinze ans, trois mois et deux jours, madame… » Récita Heidi la seconde suivante.

« Pas de madame, surtout pas de vouvoiement ! Ici, on s'appel par nos prénoms… » Sourit Esmée.

Heidi acquiesça et regarda Alice écrire un roman sur sa petite feuille… Elle n'avait donné qu'une réponse… Que faisait-elle ?

« Ses gestes et expressions sot importantes… Je les ferais analyser par Jasper ! » Gloussa Alice.

Nous levâmes les yeux au ciel et continuâmes notre interrogatoire.

« Tu comprends bien que l'enfant que tu mettras au monde ne sera pas ''normal''… Je voulais savoir si tu le considérerais comme un animal de foire… Si tu prendras soin de lui… Si tu le laisserais entre de mauvaises mains… Le défendras face aux bizarreries qui pourraient lui arriver… Aimeras-tu cet enfant comme une mère aime son enfant ? » Demandais-je d'une voix sérieuse.

« Avoir cet enfant sera comme une bénédiction… Il sera le fruit de l'amour que je porte à Démétri et qu'il me porte… Je ne le laisserais jamais, au grand jamais, entre de mauvaises mains. Peu importe ce qu'il sera, s'il arrive à se transformer en chauve-souris, peu importe, il sera mon enfant et je le chérirais plus que tout au monde. Je me battrais pour lui. Je… Je serais une bonne mère… » Sourit niaisement Heidi en regardant loin devant elle.

Le silence tomba durant quelques secondes jusqu'à ce que des reniflements se fassent entendre. Nous nous tournâmes vers Rosalie. Cette dernière pleurait et regardait au fond de son pot de glace. Elle essuya ses larmes et remarqua que nous la regardions tous. Elle rougit et essaya de nous faire croire que c'était parce que son pot était vide…

Durant cet interrogatoire, j'appris beaucoup de Heidi mais j'étais certaine qu'elle en avait encore plus apprit sur nous… Nos chamailles incessantes et nos bavardages bruyants étaient très révélateurs de nos personnalités… Peu à peu, Heidi s'était ouverte à nous et avait même finit par nous poser des questions. Elle nous avait demandé où était Démétri et nous lui avions franchement répondu qu'il subissait la même chose mais avec les hommes Cullen. Rosalie avait explosé de rire en confessant qu'Emmett n'allait pas lésiner sur les questions gênantes. Heidi avait rit mais pas trop, de peur que son compagnon ne l'entende et prenne cela pour de la trahison… Derrière ses airs hautains de gardienne Volturi, Heidi était une personne vraiment intéressante. Nous pouvions parler avec elle de tout et de rien, rire… Son point de vue sur certaines choses était différent des notre et elle prenait plaisir à nous l'exposer.

« Mon ange ? » Demanda une voix derrière la porte.

Je me redressais et fixais la porte quelques secondes avant de répondre :

« Oui ? »

Edward passa la tête à travers l'entrebâillement de la porte et me sourit. Je devais avoir un sourire niais sur le visage car quelques pouffements me vinent… Peu importe !

« Je ne voulais pas vous déranger… Mais il se trouve que Démétri voudrait voir sa bien-aimée… » Annonça l'être le plus parfait au monde…

« Impossible… » Dit Heidi, sans se tourner.

Nous nous tournâmes vers elle, médusés. N'avait-elle pas dit qu'ils étaient ensemble depuis une quinzaine d'année ? Heidi leva les yeux au ciel sourit, surement à cause de nos yeux exorbités et nos air stupides.

« Jamais et au grand jamais Démétri me nommerais comme sa « bien-aimée »… Donc, soit il me trompe avec l'une d'entre vous – Elle passa la pièce aux rayons X avec son regard noir- ou alors il a utilisé un autre terme… Que lui seule pourrait donner à sa compagne… » Sourit-elle.

Nous nous tournâmes vers un Edward totalement gêné… Ah, Edward, qu'allons-nous faire de toi et tes manières de gentleman ? Il haussa un sourcil dans ma direction et me glissa un petit « ça ne t'as jamais dérangé jusqu'à présent… »… J'aurais pleuré l'absence de mon bouclier à ce moment là…

« Bon, je recommence… » Edward s'éclaircit la gorge et j'étais fascinée par sa Pomme d'Aden… « Démétri voudrait voir sa… Minette ? »

Heidi sourit et acquiesça. Je trouvais ça mignon… Mais très bizarre aussi… Je ricanais toute seule jusqu'à ce qu'Alice me jette un oreiller en plein visage… S'en suivit d'une énorme bataille où Rosalie boudait parce que l'on avait renversé sa glace…

Point de Vue Extérieur

Vous devez vous dire que la joie règne en maîtresse sur la Villa des Cullen ? Et bien vous avez raison, enfin pour le moment… Le moment des rires et des blagues avait cessé quand Rosalie avait commencé à connaître les joies des contractions. Plus les contractions se rapprochaient, plus elle jurait. C'est en apprenant cette magnifique nouvelle que le bureau de Carlisle avait transformé son bureau en salle d'opération. Jamais, de toute son expérience, il n'avait connu une situation telle… Dans le bureau se tenait le futur papa, qui grimaçait à cause de la pression qu'exerçait sa femme, Carlisle qui grimaçait à cause des sons suraigüe qui sortait de la bouche de sa fille, Alice, qui grimaçait à cause de l'état des vêtements de Rosalie et Bella qui grimaçait à la vue du sang.

Jasper, lui, était dans le jardin, assis par terre, les genoux collés à son torse, priant pour que jamais il ne tombe enceinte… Edward était avec lui, vivant la scène aux travers de Carlisle, priant de même. Heidi et Démétri avaient déserté la villa, à cause du sang et Esmée était en train de préparer de l'eau chaude, des serviettes et des couvertures.

« TU NE ME TOUCHERAS PLUS JAMAIS EMMETT McCARTY ! » Hurlait Rosalie tandis que le merveilleux moment où elle donnerait la vie arrivait à grand pas.

Emmett, totalement dépassé par les évènements, ne faisait qu'acquiescer et essayer de réconforter sa femme….

Alice lui parlait de sa joie quand elle pourrait tenir son bébé dans ses bras et finit par partir de la pièce, plus livide que jamais, quand Rosalie lui avait décrit tout ce qu'elle ressentait… Douleur et Chaos régnaient dans la partie basse de l'anatomie de notre chère Rose.

Ce fut après que Rosalie promit à son mari de la castrer à la seconde où elle pourrait bouger, que Carlisle annonça qu'il était temps que Rosalie pousse. Emmett regardait sa femme passer par tous les couleurs tandis qu'elle poussait de toutes ses forces pour que, enfin, un nouveau petit Cullen puisse agrandir une si belle famille.

« AAAaarargg ! Ca ne finiraaaaaaaaAAAhhh… Jaamais ? » Hurla Rosalie alors que la tête, puis le torse d'un enfant faisait son apparition.

« C'est bientôt finit ma chérie… » Chuchotait Emmett à son oreille, essuyant la sueur sur le front de sa belle.

« Tu as intérêt à dire la vérité mon pauvre chéri ! » Dit Rosalie d'une voix sombre, le regard vrillant du bleu au noir.

Quand Carlisle pu enfin prendre sa descendance dans les bras, il fut encore plus heureux qu'il ne l'était le jour où il avait transformé Edward, son premier fils. Cependant, quelque chose l'inquiéta. Bien que le bébé soit dans ses bras, Rosalie continuait de ses tordre de douleur et à pousser. Il eut le souffle coupé quand il comprit que…

« Puuuutain ! Y en a combien ? » Cria Rosalie alors qu'Emmett regardait l'être que Carlisle tenait dans ses bras.

Carlisle donna l'enfant à sa douce et tendre et se remit en place pour accueillir le deuxième bébé. Ce fut donc après une vingtaine de minutes et d'autres petites promesses faites à Emmett, que Rosalie donne la vie pour la deuxième fois. Et tout ça en à peine quatre heures !

Rosalie était presque comateuse, gémissant sur le lit où elle avait été placée. Emmett lui caressait les cheveux, fière que cette femme soit avec lui pour le reste de son éternité. Esmée et Bella s'occupaient des enfants, silencieusement, de peur de Rosalie les tuent si elles ne faisaient que respirer… Pourtant, ce ne fut pas de tout repos avec deux êtres aussi angélique devant leurs yeux.

De petits cris se firent entendre dans la pièce et Rosalie ouvra les yeux, cherchant où étaient ses bébés. Quand Rosalie eut enfin ses enfants dans les bras, elle fondit en larmes, vite rattrapée par les sanglots de Bella et Esmée. Emmett remerciait Rosalie de l'aimer et de lui avoir donné deux êtres aussi magnifiques. L'instant aurai pu être parfait si seulement tout les Cullens étaient présents… Dans la secondes qui suivait, Alice, Edward et Jasper rentrèrent dans la pièce, admirateurs dévoués de leur sœur.

« Alors ? Deux garçons ou deux filles ? » Demanda Alice.

« Autant continuer dans l'extraordinaire et annoncer que Rose et Emmett sont parents d'une petite fille et d'un petit garçon… » Suggéra Bella, sanglotant de joie.

Très rapidement, on se posa la question sur les prénoms. Rose insista pour que sa fille se nomme Mary et Emmett voulu appeler son fils Ethan.

Rosalie eut ses premières montées de lait et Alice pria pour que ses vêtements ne s'en tirent pas trop mal… Nous ne changerons jamais Alice…

Ce ne fut qu'après une bonne nuit réparatrice que Rosalie devint une vrai mère poule, celle qui est prête à courir un marathon aux sorties de l'accouchement rien que pour sa progéniture. Emmett était sur un petit nuage, regardant son fils baver et sa fille le regarder avec de grands yeux quand il lui faisait des grimaces…

Peu importe qu'une troisième guerre mondiale ait pu de produire pendant la nuit ou que le monstre du Loch Ness ait été démasqué, la famille Cullen n'allait pour rien au monde descendre de leur petite nuage fait de cris et de pleurs incessants…

* * *

**J'espère que ça vous a plus =)**

**Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre.**

**Je sais qu'ils ne sont pas trés long, mais je vais essayer de faire mieux :)**

**_O°o°O°o°O_**

**_Khyti _**


	19. Chapter 19

_Bonjour/Bonsoir à vous =)_

_Désolée du retard :/_

_Je n'ai pas pu finir hier soir et aujourd'hui j'avais un stag pour passer mon brevet de secourisme ^^'_

_M'enfin, dernier chapitre ;) (TOUT RIKIKI XD)_

_L'Epilogue est pour la semaine prochaine =)_

_Bonne Lecture et à Bientôt =)_

**_O°o°O°o°O_**

**_Khyti :P_**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 19 **

Point de vue Bella

Nous venions de dire au revoir à Démétri et Heidi, accompagnés de leur petite Sarah et nous étions tous assis dans le salon regardant, avec un sourire niais, Mary et Ethan.

Cette première creusait un trou dans le carrelage avec ses petites mains, s'amusant de voir comment ses mains s'enfoncer dans la céramique. Esmée avait essayé de lui expliquer que ce n'était pas bien mais elle avait fondus devant les pupilles rondes d'incompréhension de Mary.

_Et après on juge Alice avec son regard de chien battu…_

Mary était une magnifique petite brune aux yeux violets. Carlisle avait dit que cela venait du fait que, comme Mary n'avait pas eu besoin de transformation pour devenir vampire, son sang était toujours dans ses veines, combiné au sang qu'elle buvait, cela donnait cette couleur. Etant la fille de sa mère, Mary était très difficile… Pour le moment, elle s'abreuvait de sang humain, fournit par Carlisle. Et oui, elle n'avait qu'un mois et elle faisait tourner tout le monde en bourrique. Elle avait le physique d'une petite fille d'un an et crapahutait partout dans la maison.

A ses côtés, Ethan semblait vouloir encore changer de sucette… Le venin et ses inconvénients… Ce petit blond aux yeux rouge, contrairement à Mary, nous achevait d'un coup avec ses yeux malicieux et son sourire… Il était beaucoup plus calme que Mary, bien qu'il lui arrivait de vouloir démonter les quelques marches restantes de l'escalier. Tout comme Mary, il avait l'apparence d'un petit garçon d'un an et des yeux très expressifs. Nous pensions qu'aucun des deux n'aurait de dons mais en fait, si, le petit Ethan en avait un… Ce petit bonhomme, haut comme trois pommes, arrivait à déceler la vérité du mensonge… Son petit froncement de sourcil était craquant et Edward n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment son don fonctionnait… Peu importait…

« A quoi penses-tu ? » Me demanda Edward, raffermissant sa prise sur ma taille.

« Rien d'important… »

« Faux ! » Rit Edward.

Je lançais un semi-regard noir au petit blondinet qui me souriait. Je venais de récupéré mes dons et voilà que mon bouclier ne servait plus à rien… Pf…

(**NdA : **

**Bella : « Je décrivais les jumeaux aux lecteurs… » **

**Edward : « Alors ? » **

**Bella : « Bah, attends, ils n'ont pas finit de lire le chapitre… » **

**Edward : « Et il va se passer quoi ? » **

**Bella : « Vu l'esprit déluré de l'auteur de cette fiction… Une attaque de loup-garou mutants me semble envisageable… Demandons à Alice ! » **

**Edward : « Si tu veux ma chérie… » **

**à**** Part se cacher ! x) **

Rosalie se leva et prit Ethan dans ses bras. Ce dernier me regarder toujours, un sourire scotché sur sa petite bouille. Je haussais un sourcil et Edward rit.

« Il attend que tu dises la vérité… » Sourit Edward.

« Oh, allez Bella ! C'est pas comme si tu pensais à des choses qui pourrait avoir des répercutions avec les innocents esprits qui sont parmi nous… » Me dit Emmett, un sourire sadique aux lèvres. « Je parle bien évidemment de Jasper et Carlisle… » Cru-t-il important de sortir.

Jasper lui lança un regard blasé et Emmett lui sourit. Carlisle, lui, semblait passer au dessus de tout cela, trop concentré sur ses petits enfants.

Je me levais et allez m'asseoir côté d'Emmett, lui souriant niaisement. Il devait se demander ce que j'avais car la tête qu'il faisait été plutôt bizarre. Je mis ma main sur sa cuisse et lui dit d'une voix douce :

« Je pensais à toi… »

Edward grogna un peu et Ethan éclata de rire, **suite au plus énorme mensonge qu'il n'avait toujours pas entendu**. Emmett me fit une grimace et je repartais m'étaler sur Edward à vitesse vampirique. Ce dernier boudait un peu, c'était mignon.

Je caressais les sublimes traits de son visage, riant machiavéliquement dans mes pensées. Il était à moi ! Je me trainais sur lui, approchant mon visage du sien. Ses bras emprisonnèrent ma taille et il ferma les yeux, souriant niaisement. J'embrassais ses paupières et commençais à jouer avec ses boucles cuivrées. Je passais mon index sur ses lèvres et elles s'entrouvrirent. Je m'emparais alors de ses lèvres et il fut un peu surpris de la force que j'avais utilisée. Il passa ses mains sous mon T-shirt et caressa mon dos. J'allais approfondir notre baisé quand Emmett ricana et Jasper s'éclaircir la gorge. J'ouvrais un œil et aperçu le geste obscène que faisait mon amant à son frère. Je souris contre les lèvres d'Edward et fourrageais encore plus dans ses cheveux.

« Non, mais sérieusement, il y a deux enfants dans cette pièce et vous vous contre fichez de leur pauvres petits esprits… Ils vont faire des cauchemars ! » S'offusqua Emmett.

« Ils ne dorment pas… » Ricana Jasper.

« Et alors ? L'un n'empêche pas l'autre ! » Affirma Papa-poule et Esmée soupira de détresse.

Je détachais ma queue de cheval et rabattais mes cheveux comme rideaux. Edward paraissait exaspéré par quelque chose et je décidais donc d'étendre mon bouclier sur Edward pour qu'il nous entoure. Edward sourit et ouvrit les yeux.

J'eus le souffle coupé. La première chose que je vis fut le trop plein d'amour qu'avait cet homme pour moi, puis je vis cet éclat nouveau dans ses yeux, les rendant brillants. L'adoration avec laquelle il me regardait était des plus merveilleuses. J'aimais le regard de cet homme, à qui j'appartenais corps et âme. J'aimais plonger dans cet univers, son âme, son cœur.

Je ne pouvais dire que j'avais les larmes aux bords des yeux puisqu'elles coulaient le long de mes joues. Je souriais bêtement en les essuyant, pensant que cela gâchait notre moment. Il me sourit et embrassa mes joues humides.

Un soupire de contentement se fit entendre et nous tournâmes la tête vers Alice et Esmée, accrochée aux bras de leur compagnons, nous regardant avec un sourire niais… Ethan avait les yeux cachés par sa mère, gloussant en essayant de les enlever. Mary creusait encore dans le carrelage, sous le regard attendrit de son père.

« Je veux un bisou moi aussi ! » Pleurnicha Alice avant de se jeter sur un Jasper droit comme un 'I'.

Nous pouffâmes et je me re-concentrais sur l'homme de ma vie. Edward allait dire quelque chose mais je ne voulais qu'il me sorte un roman du fait qu'il n'était plus tellement un homme mais un vampire… Bla Bla Bla :) Alors je l'embrassais. Je fermais les yeux, savourant la douceur de ses lèvres.

Je rouvrais les yeux et me raidis.

_Il fallait que je fasse gaffe à mes dons… Il n'empêche que, ce n'est pas trop regrettable… Et puis, ça changera dans quelques minutes… _

« Magnifiques… » Souris-je à Edward.

Il haussa un sourcil et je pensais à la vue qu'il me donnait. Ses sublimes billes topaze s'étaient faites remplacer par de magnifiques pupilles vertes.

Ce fut à ce moment que Mary se leva et, piquée par la curiosité, voulu voir le visage d'Edward.

« Ooh ! » Dit-elle, sa petite main plaquée sur sa bouche. Elle gloussa et regarda mes yeux. Elle sourit et j'imaginais que le petit cercle violet entourant mes pupilles dorées. Nous formions le trio des 'J'ai des yeux bizarres et j'assume ! ». (**Nda : MDR ? x)**)

**O°o°O**

« Maman ! Maman ! Maman !… » Chatonnait Mary en secouant la tête, dessinant sur une feuille A2. Ethan la regardait, sa tétine à la bouche, l'air totalement dépassé. Il me faisait penser à Jasper à ces moments…

« Ethan ? » Souris-je. Le blondinet leva le regard vers moi et me sourit. Je lui fis signe de me suivre et attrapais sa petite main, l'amenant loin des oreilles vampiriques.

Nous fûmes bien assez vite dans le jardin, sur une mini balancelle. Je regardais mon neveu, l'air pensif.

« Tu t'es mise au kidnapping ? » Me demanda Alice en venant se poster dans l'arbre face à nous.

Je souris et reposais mon regard sur Ethan. Ce dernier regardait Alice avec de grands yeux, un sourire en coin sous sa tétine.

« Je ne sais pas… Je pourrais peut-être… Je suis certaine que ça marcherait ! » Souris-je à un Ethan qui me faisait une grimace.

« Tu sais, j'ai eu une certaine vision… » Commença Alice avant de me sourire sadiquement.

Quoi ? Qu'avait-elle vu ? Elle était tellement détestable quand elle voulait… Elle me ferait chanter et ensuite, elle me dirait qu'en fait, elle avait vu qu'il allait pleuvoir dans une semaine… Je ne me ferais pas prendre !

« Je ne veux pas savoir… » Boudais-je.

« Bien, j'espère que tu t'en rendra compte au bon moment… »

« Raah ! »

Elle rit diaboliquement avant de me piquer Ethan et me laisser bouillir tranquillement. Que voulait-elle dire ? Pourquoi tant de haine face à ma petite personne ? Qu'avais je fait de mal ?

Qu'avais-je fait ? Qu'avais-je fait… Oh mon dieu !

Non ! Cela ne pouvait pas être ça… Pas si tôt… Pas maintenant alors que tout est rentré dans l'ordre ! Pourquoi fallait-il que cela tombe sur moi ?

Mais quand j'y repensais, je trouvais l'idée plausible et… Désirable… :)

Je fermais les yeux et reposais toute les alternatives qui s'affichaient à moi. Oui ? Non ? Peut-être ? Surement pas ? Bien sûr que oui ? Qu'est-ce que j'attends ? Non mais t'es folle ?...

Je soupirais et prenais ma tête entre mes mains, laissant le vent jouer avec quelques mèches de mes cheveux. Une odeur, non, L'odeur de mon cher et tendre arriva jusqu'à moi et bien vite je le trouvais face à moi. Il semblait indécis et moi, je le trouvais d'autant plus beau. Alors c'était décidé !

« Bella, j'ai quelque chose à te dire… »

« Edward, j'ai quelque chose à te dire… »

Dîmes-nous en même temps. Nous nous sourîmes et, après une longue inspiration, on entendit deux simples phrases mais qui allaient changer tout :

« Veux-tu m'épouser ? » Me demanda-t-il en posant un genou à terre, me regardant dans les yeux.

« Je veux un bébé ! » Souris-je.

* * *

**Alors ? =)**

**Encore désolé pour le retard :/**

**M'enfin, J'espère que ce chapitre vous à plu :)**

**Merci de l'avoir lu :)**

**_O°o°O°o°O_**

**_Khyti :P_**


	20. Epilogue

_Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde ! _

_Ca fait un baille ! _

_J'espère que cet épilogue vous plaira, vu le temps que j'ai mis pour le pondre..._

_En même temps, avec un ordi cassé... *Pleure*_

_Vive l'ordinateur portable de ma mère. _

_M'enfin, bonne lecture à tous et à toutes._

**O°o°O°o°O **

**Khyti :)**

* * *

**Épilogue **

BPOV

« Mamouuuunette ? »

Ce petit cri, terriblement aiguë, je l'entendais tout les jours, cinquante fois par jour...

« Dégage ! » Hurlais-je, me faisant presque mal à la gorge.

Un rire grave et profond emplit la villa blanche et je me renfrognais, boudant au fait qu'Emmett n'était pas totalement mort...

« Excuse le... » Me murmura la voix de mon MARI !

Cela faisait quelques mois qu'Edward et moi-même étions mariés. Notre mariage c'était déroulé sur l'île d'Esmée et nous avait fait office de terrain pour nos noces. Noces qui avaient duré plus que de nécessaire... Mais enfin :)

Et voilà où j'en étais, enceinte de trois jours et un Emmett envahissant sur le dos... ''Pourquoi ne s'occupaient-il pas de ces enfants ?'' Me diriez-vous... Bah, Mary et Ethan avaient désormais l'apparence d'enfant de dix ans... Leur croissance accélérée faisaient que leur mère et leur ''Tata Lilice'' étaient contraintes de leur faire faire beaucoup de shopping... Pauvres enfants...

Edward, me servant de coussin, jouait avec mes cheveux, souriant idiotement depuis déjà trois jours non-stop... Il était à mes petits soins, se préoccupant de moi, prêt à pourchasser le premier grain de poussière qui me regardait mal... C'était mignon... Et effrayant...

« Je veux qu'il parte se pendre dans la rivière, et que les crocodiles le mangent ! » Chouinais-je, une moue suppliante sur le visage.

Depuis le début de ma grossesse, j'étais devenue exigeante, folle à lier et ma libido me jouait pas mal de tour... Cela en amusait certains et d'autres beaucoup moins... Pauvre Jasper...

« Oh ! Bella ! Tu me fais vraiment de la peine ! » Me dit tristement Emmett en reniflant, essuyant une fausse larme.

Je lui lançais un sourire carnassier et il gloussa. Je levais les yeux au ciel et prenais les mains de mon cher et tendre et jouais avec. Edward trouvait ça particulièrement gênant, compte tenu du fait que je me mettais à divaguer et Emmett en profitait...

Edward essaya de reprendre ses mains alors que je commençais à ouvrir la bouche. Je grognais et gardais ses mains dans les miennes. Emmett regardait notre échange, fronçant les sourcils quand Edward prenait le dessus.

« Edward... Déjà que tu ne me touches plus... Pourquoiii ? » Pleurnichais-je, faisant tressauter ma lèvre inférieur. « Je porte ton enfant et tu ne veux même pas que je touche tes mains... C'est vraiment trop'injuste ! »

« C'est vrai mec, pourquoi tu lui laisses pas tes mains ? » Rit Emmett alors qu'Edward lui grognait dessus.

« Bella... Tout ce que tu veux mais pas ça... La dernière fois que je t'ai laissé mes mains... Tu sais comment ça a finit, hein ? Je ne veux pas que tu recommence à mimer les différentes disputes qui ont eut lieu dans cette maison... Et encore moins que tu essayes de faire en sorte que ma main gauche mange ma main droite en faisant des bruits bizarres... »

« Tout ce que je veux... ? » Demandais-je, ma voix ressemblant à celle d'une petite fille de cinq ans.

« Hmm... Dans la limite du possible... » Dit-il mal à l'aise. Il me connaissait vraiment trop bien... Cela en était même plus drôle...

« Je veux revoir Bambiiiiii ! » Gloussais-je, hystérique.

« Bellss... Nan ! On en peut plus de 'Bambi', 'Némo' et companie... » Gronda Emmett, se tenant la tête entre ses mains.

Je commençais à pleurer, ou presque, et posais une main sur mon ventre. Je le caressais distraitement, attendant le moment où Edward craquerait et mettrait le lecteur DVD en marche. **(NdA : Rien de tel que Bambi pour chouiner un bon coup et ruiner son oreiller avec cette chose que vous, mortel(le)s, appelez « Larmes » ou « Mascara non waterproof » :)**

« Tu dis ça parce que tu l'as mangé ! » Boudais-je.

« Ouais ! Lui, sa maman et toutes ses copines de Bridge ! » Dit-il avec un rire machiavélique.

« Edwaaaarrrd ! Il a mangé Bambii ! »

**O°o°O°o°O**

_« Plus vite ! Plus vite Bambi ! Cour dans la forêt ! Cour ! » _

« COUR ! Aaahhh ! Déjà que ta mère va se faire bouffer ! Aaahh ! Bambi ! Cour ! » Hurlais-je, serrant ma peluche Panpan contre moi.

« Pauvre gars... » Souffla Emmett à Edward alors que ce dernier devait supporter ce châtiment avec moi gigotant sur lui.

« Pour le meilleur et pour le pire... » Glissais-je gentiment quand Edward allait répliquer quelque chose.

Emmett gloussa et Edward embrassa le sommet de mon crane. Je souriais niaisement et tirais la langue puérilement au sois-disant « Papa-poule » de la maison...

**O°o°O°o°O**

_(Quelques Semaines plus tard ;D)_

« Carlie Cullen ! Je t'interdis de coller ses deux petites mains ensemble ! » Soufflais-je lentement à la petite brunette.

Carlie, notre fille à Edward et moi, avait seulement six jours mais était déjà un vrai bout-en-train. La minuscule petite brune aux yeux vermeille commençait à peine à marcher et avait déjà expérimenter ses capacités extra-vampirique. Ma petite chérie avait hérité d'un don plutôt imprévisible... De la simple collision de ses deux petites menottes, une onde de choc invisible balayait tout ce qui se trouvait devant elle dans un demi-cercle de cinq mètre de diamètre.

« Mais... Maman... » Bouda Carlie, ses petites boucles brunes touchant presque ses épaules.

« Il n'y a pas de 'mais' qui tienne, jeune fille. »

Carlie me fait un grand sourire et s'approche de moi, très lentement, faisant bouger le bas de sa robe. Ses petits pas dansant s'arrête devant moi. Elle lève la tête pour regarder mon viage et sa petite moue angélique se dessine sur sa petite bouille d'amour. Ses petits bras entourent ma jambe et s'y attache fortement. Ses pupilles pourpre brillent.

« Je t'aime fort ma maman que j'aime ! » Ronronne-t-elle, frottant sa joue contre mon jean.

Merde ! Elle va m'avoir ! Mais elle est douée ! Raah ! Ca doit être à cause de son père !

« Hey ! Pourquoi toujours moi ? Toi aussi tu peux être très convaincante avec ta petite moue ! » Se défend Edward, arrivant dans le salon.

Il prend notre fille dans ses bras et m'embrasse.

« Ouuuh ! Le Bisou ! » Rit Carlie, évitant de taper dans ses petites mains.

Nous rions et partons rejoindre le reste de notre famille dans le jardin.

Mary et Ethan nous piquent Carlie et je me retrouve facilement embarquée par Alice et Rosalie .

« Alors ? Maman-Poule, te voilà dépossédée de ton enfant fraichement mit au monde... Comment te sens-tu ? » Gloussa Rosalie.

« Elle va seulement jouer... Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si elle n'était pas invulnérable... » Marmonnais-je.

« Ils grandissent trop vite... » Soupira Rosalie.

« L'un des grands inconvénients... Mais bon, ce sont nos bébés... » Souris-je.

« Je me sens un peu seule là... » Bouda Alice, croisant ses minuscules bras.

« Tu pourrais rejoindre le groupe... » Gloussais-je.

« Je ne sais pas... Il y a de fortes chance pour que mon enfant finisse plus grand que moi... Et je passerais pour sa petite sœur... » Rit-elle nerveusement.

Nous nous esclaffâmes et ma Carlie arriva avec quelque chose de... Dégoutant dans les mains...

« Regarde maman ! C'est un grooos carpaud ! » Dit-elle, me souriant de toutes ses dents.

« Oooh ! Il est... Mort ! Carlie ! C'est un crapaud mort ! Pourquoi est-il mort ? » Demandais-je hystérique.

« C'est tonton... Il a roulé dessus... Avec la grosse voiture ! Et paf ! La gros carpaud il est tout mort et tout plat ! » Sourit-elle, regardant l'animal sous toutes les coutures.

Elle repart en courant et essaye de le montrer à une Mary peu coopérative. Une course débute, une Mary criante comme une démente, voulant sauver sa jupe blanche VS une Carlie toute souriante et gloussante.

Point de vue Extérieur :

_(Quelques années plus tard)_

« Mary Alice Brandon Withlock Cullen, voulez-vous, oui ou non, arrêter de vous plaindre ? » Demanda désespérément Esmée à sa fille.

« Non ! Je suis désolée mais non ! Je vous l'avez bien dit ! Vous n'avez pas voulu me croire ! Et là... Là... ***Pleurniche***... »

« Maman... Je... Je suis désolé ? » Demanda le beau, jeune et magnifiquement cultivé blond à la petite brune.

« Non... Non mon ange... C'est juste que... Tu n'as que douze ans physiquement et … Tu es déjà plus grand que moi... Je suis une naine ! »

« Mais... non... Papa ! Fait quelque chose ! »

« Non, ça va passer... Ne t'inquiète pas... »

« Bon et bien... »

« Je me sens déjà mieux... J'ai juste besoin de m'acheter une bonne douzaine de paire de chaussure à talons... De dix centimètres minimum... Qui m'aime me suive ! »

Alice s'élança vers la porte du salon, suivie de Carlie, Mary et Rosalie. Toutes d'un physique d'adolescente à jamais.

« Hey ! C'est moi où tu reluque ma fille un peu trop ? » Dis-je faussement indigné à Ethan.

« Et tu y penses un peu trop aussi... » Marmonna mon Edward.

« Et bien... On n'en finira jamais avec tout ça... » Rit Emmett, donnant une bourrade amicale à son fils, le faisant grimacer.

**_Fin.._****_._**

**_

* * *

_Bon et bien... Je vous remercie d'avoir suivie cette fiction... Je sais... Cette fin est pas tiptop... Mais bon... ^^'**

**J'ai été heureuse de partager ceci avec vous =)**

**Pleins de gros bisous !**

**Khyti ;D**

**Et maintenant, Go Adoption ou Rencontre ou Alors, Dix ans après nouvelle version :) Avec une Méchante Bella Hihihi xD**

**Bisounours ! **

**A Peluche ! **


End file.
